O NASCIMENTO DE UM REI
by Reggie Jolie
Summary: Como Oropher estabeleceu seu reino nas colinas de Amon Lanc, em plena Segunda Era. A formação dos reinos humanos na Segunda Era. E a Batalha da Ultima Aliança entre Elfos e Homens.
1. Chapter 1

_**TÍTULO: O NASCIMENTO DE UM REI**_

_**AUTORA: **__Reggie_Jolie_

_**CASANDO: **__Thranduil/(OC)_

_**CENSURA: **_R

_**GENERO**_:Drama/Romance/Violência

_**BETA: **_

_**AVISOS: **_violência.

_**DISCLAIMER: **_Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de_** J. R.R. TOLKIEN**_, e, bem, essa é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão brilhantes e fascinantes. Apesar disso os personagens originais (OC), e outros são meus e não podem ser usados sem autorização.

_**SUMÁRIO:**_ Preparativos para a Batalha de Dargolad, que marca o fim da Segunda Era.

_**NOTA DA AUTORA:**_ Nessa fanfic estarei seguindo a cronologia elborada por Tolkien existente no Senhor dos Anéis (obra completa); e nos Contos Inacabados.

_**NOTA DA AUTORA 2: **_Os personagens abaixo pertencem a Tolkien, a descrição é somente para lembrar quem são e sua participação nessa fanfic.

_**Ereinion Gil-Galad, rei dos elfos**_. Sexto e ultimo rei dos Noldor, firmou aliança com Elendil para atacar Sauron.

_**Amdír/Malgalad. **_Rei de Lórien, até Batalha de Dargolad

_**Amoroth.**_ Elfo Sidarin, rei de Lórien.

**Boa Leitura!**

**_Perto da lagoa de Cuiviénen, a Água do Despertar, iluminados pelas estrelas, eles acordaram do sono de Ilúvatar. E enquanto permaneciam, ainda em silêncio, junto a Cuiviénen, seus olhos contemplaram antes de mais nada as estrelas dos céus. Por isso, eles sempre amaram o brilho das estrelas, e reverenciam Varda Elentãri mais do que qualquer outro Vala_. Sobre os elfos. O Silmarillion pg41**

_**CAPITULO 01**_

_**SEGUNDA ERA**_

_**1590-Celebrimbor forja os Três aneis (Vilya, Nenya e Narya) e entrega aos senhores élficos**_

_**1600- Manwe vai ao Hall de Mandos e de lá envia para a Eriador, o Senhor Élfico Glorfindel.**_

_**1600- Sauron forja o UM ANEL**_

_**1693-Começa a guerra entre os elfos e Sauron. Os Três anéis são escondidos por Celebrimbor.**_

_**AMON LANC**_

As noticias não paravam de chegar. Todos os dias, as patrulhas élficas, que o rei Oropher insitiuira, visando guardar as terras de seu povo, traziam péssimas noticias. Legiões de orcs, que atacavam as terras humanas. E não somente orcs. Mesmo entre os humanos, alguns foram seduzidos pelas promessas de Sauron e ajudavam-no a espalhar o medo entre os seus.

"Lobos?" indagou o rei Oropher.

"Não majestade. Lobos não. Lobisomens. São extremamente perigosos. É como se lhes tivesse sido ordenado que protegessem aquela parte do caminho. Ninguém passa por ali. A cada dia mais e mais partes da Terra Média caem sob o poder das hostes inimigas." respondeu Gloriel.

O eldar continuou a relatar os acontecimentos.

"Nas vilas dos homens em Eregion as casas estão sendo queimadas. Os que não foram mortos foram levados até Mordor como escravos."

"A cidade numenoriana de Tharbad foi atacada; entretanto os numenorianos conseguiram repelir o ataque." prosseguiu Gloriel.

"O exército inimigo foi então para _Ost-In-Edhil". Gloriel_ retomou sua explicação sobre o ataque a Eregion.

"Como isso foi possível?" O rei Oropher não conseguiu se conter.

"Os anões de_ Khazad-d__û__m (Moria)_ vieram em auxilio de Celebrimbor. Contudo os eldar e anões não lograram vitória."

Nesse ponto nenhum eldar atreveu-se a falar. O silêncio era quase palpável. Oropher dispersou o conselho e deixou-se ficar no salão imerso em pensamentos. Mas como o rei que era de seu povo, Oropher começou a preparar seu exército para uma possível guerra. Dia após dia, elfos sindar e elfos silvestres treinavam juntos.

Então chegou até Oropher a convocação da parte de _**Ereinion Gil-Galad, rei dos elfos**_. Todos sem exceção partiriam em batalha. O tempo da paz havia terminado. Sauron, o inimigo, o aprendiz e servo de Morgoth havia retornado.

_**A SER CONTINUADO.**__**..**_


	2. Chapter 2

TÍTULO:** O NASCIMENTO DE UM REI **

**AUTORA:** Reggie_Jolie

**CASANDO: **Thranduil/(OC)

**CENSURA: **R

**GENERO:**Drama/Romance

**BETA: **

**AVISOS:** violência.

**DISCLAIMER:** Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J. R.R. TOLKIEN, e, bem, essa é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão brilhantes e fascinantes. Apesar disso os personagens originais- Airien, Thargon, Anarin, Tamurile, Evicor e Alyon, Gloriel- e outros são meus e não podem ser usados sem autorização.

**SUMÁRIO:** Fixação de Oropher na Grande Floresta Verde; nas colinas de Amon Lanc. Oropher tem mais noticias sobre a volta de Sauron, preparativos para a batalha de Dargolad, a batalha da última aliança.

**NOTA DA AUTORA**: Com relação ao nome da Floresta das Trevas, após uma certa pesquisa, posso dizer o seguinte, inicialmente o lugar chamava-se Eryn Galen (Floresta Verde). Após a sombra se instalar ela passa a se chamar Mirkwood (Floresta das Trevas). Depois da Guerra do Um Anel, ela foi renomeada passando a se chamar Eryn Lasgalen (a floresta das folhas verdes). Conferir Contos Inacabados página 485. Obras usadas como referência, O Silmarillion, Contos Inacabados, O Senhor dos Anéis, VOL III.

**NOTA DA AUTORA 2**: Os personagens abaixo pertencem a Tolkien, a descrição é somente para lembrar quem são e sua participação nessa fanfic.

_**Ereinion Gil-Galad, rei dos elfos**_. Sexto e último rei dos Noldor, firmou aliança com Elendil para atacar Sauron.

_**Amdír/Malgalad. **_Rei de Lórien, até Batalha de Dargolad

_**Celebrimbor. **_O maior artifice de Eregion, que fez os três anéis dos Elfos, é morto por Sauron_**.**_

_**Círdarn. **_Chamado de "o armador", elfo telerin, "senhor dos portos" de Falas; quando estes foram destruídos na batalha das lágrimas incontáveis (Nirnaeth Arnoediad); durante a Segunda Era era o guardião dos portos cinzentos no Golfo de Lhun.

**CRONOLOGIA RESUMIDA**

_**1600- Glorfindel volta dos Salões de Mandos, para aconselhar, Gil-Galad, Elron e Círdan.**_

_**1600- Sauron forja o UM ANEL.**_

_**1695\. Sauron reune seu exercito e tenta invadir Eriador.**_

_**1700-Sauron é derrotado com a ajuda dos numenorianos.**_

_**CAPITULO 02. PEDRA E ARVORE**_

_** "**__**Imortais eram os elfos, e sua sabedoria crescia de uma Era para outra, sem que nenhuma enfermidade ou pestilência lhes trouxesse a morte. Seus corpos eram na verdade da matéria da Terra e podiam ser destruídos; e naquela época eram mais parecidos com os corpos dos homens, pois não haviam sido habitados tanto tempo pelo fogo de seu espírito, que os consome por dentro com o passar das eras.**_" p100 O Silmarillion

_**1695**_

_**ERYN GALEN**_

_**AMON LANC**_

Outra vez chegou aos ouvidos de Oropher o rei de Eryn Galen as noticias do retorno do servo de Morgoth.

_ Mas isso é possível realmente?_

_ Infelizmente sim Aran (majestade) respondeu Gloriel. _O elfo mais uma vez estava incumbido de relatar os acontecimentos nada favoráveis ao rei.

Era a visão mais sinistra que qualquer eldar jamais sonhara. O exercito orc de Sauron marchava pela planície. Milhares. Eram incontáveis. O som produzido pelas passadas ecoava. Tambores marcavam o passo. Estandartes esvoaçavam. Flechas foram lançadas. Os escudos dos eldar foram erguidos. A muito custo os eldar conseguiram avançar. Arcos cantavam e flechas zuniam. Contudo as centenas de orcs avançavam e impelidos por uma força extraordinárias. Os dois grupos se encontraram e o ar pareceu tornar-se mais denso. Espadas élficas feriam, cortavam e matavam orcs.

A batalha se estendia por horas. E nenhum dos lados aparentava fraqueza. O sangue negro começou a acumular no chão; apesar disso o ódio impelia os orcs que falavam em altas vozes e cujas espadas curvas, lanças e maças de guerra obtinham sucesso em sua empreitada.

Então os elfos viram o que parecia ser um estandarte. Ao fixarem bem o olhar perceberam não tratar-se de um tecido. Era o corpo sem vida de _Celebrimbor_, crivado de flechas, trazido como estandarte pelos asseclas de Sauron. Contudo não eram apenas orcs. Haviam homens do extremo leste e os nove reis agora totalmente subjugados a Sauron.

_A casa de Feanor caiu. _Disse Oropher

Novamente o som de um tambor marcando o passo se fez ouvir. Os homens que seguiam Sauron avançavam. Contudo encontraram os elfos, cujas espadas longas atacaram. Logo em seguida as flechas voaram e cavalos e humanos foram ao chão. Apesar de derrotarem muitos dos opositores, não era possível dizer que os primogênitos estavam vencendo aquela batalha. Na realidade eles estavam cercados.

Barad-dûr, a Torre Escura foi erguida e mais e mais homens vindos do oeste e do sul, adentram aquela fortaleza. As noticias que nos chegam _Aran (majestade)_ é que reis dos homens aliaram-se a Sauron. Porque os homens que haviam sido seduzidos por Sauron e estavam sob a influencia do UM ANEL apareceram, vindos do norte e do sul. Então aos poucos os anões foram enviados de volta a Moria

_Que eram esses homens? _indagou O rei Oropher

Eles são conhecidos como **os nove**. Eram reis entre os Edain e foram seduzidos por Sauron que lhes deu nove anéis de poder. Agora esses reis obedecem apenas a Sauron.

Os anões foram obrigados a entrar em _Khazad-dûm _e a permanecer nos niveis inferiores. Então o servo de Morgoth voltou-se para Tharbad.

_Eles tomaram os portos? _Oropher indagou

_Não Aran. Respondeu Gloriel_

_Ciryatur chegou da ilha de Númenor trazendo um grande número de cavaleiros e emboscou-os na retaguarda, mandando-os de volta para Mordor e sua torre em Barad-dûr._

_Hannon le (Obrigada) Capitão._

Gloriel afastou-se da mesa.

_Capitães_. Oropher olhou para todos os presentes na sala.

_Estamos em guerra. Enviem uma_ _mensagem a Gil-Galad, os elfos de __**ERYN GALEN **__vão participar da última aliança._

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&A

_**ERYN GALEN**_

_**AMON LANC**_

**OROPHER**

** Tendo ultrapassado as Montanhas Nevoentas e o Grande Rio. Ali na quela Grande Floresta Verde, era ali que construiria seu reino. Ao norte de Lorien. Havia ali várias colinas e ali eles se instalariam.**

Como esperado os Silvan não eram exatamente os elfos mais preparados em termos de batalha. Oropher suspirou. Eles possuíam amplo conhecimento do arco e flecha. Luta com espadas e escudos, lanças era uma novidade para todos.

Com o canto do olho, o rei viu um suprimento de espadas que fora levado até aquele espaço aberto. No dia anterior discutira com Thranduil e com Cirion, seu conselheiro naquele lugar, ambos concordaram que aquele espaço seria um excelente lugar para os treinamentos de modo geral.

_Precisaremos de lanceiros, infantaria, cavaleiros. Tudo deve ser organizado._ Argumentou Oropher

_Quanto aos arqueiros, você os tem aos montes Aran (majestade). Todos os demais temos de treina-los e logo_. Respondeu Cirion.

_Veja. Seu íon(filho) é o melhor espadachim entre os companheiros dele._

_Mae.(sim) Mas nosso exército não pode ser formado por um único eldar, Círion mellon amin._

_Verdade._

_Vamos lá Anarin. Ataque._

O elfo moreno aproximou-se cautelosamente. Seu amigo portava não uma, mas duas espadas. Era muito diferente lutar contra duas espadas ao mesmo tempo. Para aquela demonstração, Anarin também portava duas espadas, el tinha plena consciência de que era somente uma demonstração, contudo Anarin não tinha interesse em ganhar uma cicatriz ou uma contusão. Ele sabia não ser tão habilidoso como o amigo e além do que os treinos com Thranduil podiam se tornar violentos.

Havia um padrão. Quando uma espada estava erguida para o ataque, a outra em geral, protegia-lhe o peito. Anarin precisaria achar uma brecha nesssa sequencia de movimentos, se quisesse sair daquele treino de demonstração com um pouco de moral intacta.

Thranduil estava em guarda. As duas espadas erguidas. A da direita em posição ofensiva, a da esquerda pronta para a defesa.

Anarin então investiu pela direita, o golpe como esperado foi repelido pelo amigo. Anarin então golpeou novamente, agora com as duas espadas ao mesmo tempo. Thranduil conseguiu barrar os golpes.

Houve murmúrios ao redor.

Os dois afastaram-se e novamente Anarin investiu. Ao golpear com a mão esquerda, ele fez com que Thranduil baixasse a guarda momentaneamente e conseguiu levar a espada direita muito perto da perna no amigo.

Aplausos foram ouvidos.

Então Thranduil atacou e Anarin se viu recuando dois passos e movendo-se na lateral. Thranduil movimentou-se novamente e a espada parou muito próxima do rosto de Anarin.

_Calma mellon._

_Não se preocupe. Não pretendo danificar seu rosto. Só um pouco a sua moral. Pilheriou Thranduil._

Os movimentos tornaram-se mais rápidos e curtos. Thranduil forçando o amigo a recuar a cada nova investida.

Até que se ouviu uma voz.

_Basta!_

_O rei Oropher terminava a demonstração._

Aplausos ressoaram pelo salão e Anarin começara a rir.

O rei e o conselheiro retiraram-se do salão.

_Ah anglenno! (Aproxime-se) disse Thranduil_

Os _ellon(elfos)_, vinte no total, fizeram um círculo ao redor do elfo loiro que mostrava como usar a espada. Aqueles eram os que depois de um breve treino, Thranduil, Anarin e Thargon designaram como os mais habilidosos e com grandes chances de aprenderem rapidamente.

_Vamos lá. Dividam-se em duplas. Não há o que temer_. Asseverou Thranduil

_Cenin toled i aduial (Veja. O anoitecer se aproxima) afirmou Thranduil_

_Encerramos por hoje. Retomamos os treinos amanhã. Exatamente no mesmo horário._

Lentamente os _ellon(elfos)_ foram saindo um a um do lugar. As espadas de treino, forma colocadas nos cestos, as cotas de malha despidas e em seguidas limpas com areia. Somente depois que todo o material utilizado fora guardado eles saíram dali.

E assim teve inicio uma longa série de treinamentos aos quais Thranduil, Thargon e Anarin estavam sempre presentes.

**DIAS DEPOIS**

**THRANDUIL**

_O _príncipe passou e viu com o canto dos olhos que eles fizeram uma mesura. Bom educação era algo de que todos dispunham. Era um grupo interessante o que se encontrava ali. O rei Oropher estava dando uma festa. Em poucos dias todos partiriam para a guerra._ O _príncipe jamais questionaria o próprio genitor, mas no fundo ele se perguntava se aquele era o momento adequado para comemorações.

Até então os silvestres em sua grande maioria, viviam em Talans no alto das árvores. Quando Oropher chegara ali. Thranduil inspecionou pessoalmente a construção de cada parte, desde as colunas esculpidas que lembravam árvores a cada aposento onde Oropher e os seus viveriam.

Lâmpadas vermelhas e amarelas iluminavam o lugar. Os convidados espalhavam-se por todo o salão do rei.

_Thranduil_ teve sua atenção chamada por um amigo. Aquela não era hora de perder-se em pensamentos sobre o trabalho.

_Quena (fale) Thargon Mellon-amin (Meu amigo)._

Anarin riu.

_Então aquela é a sua A'mael (amada) Anarin?_ Indagou Thranduil

_Mae (sim)_

_E os outros que a acompanham? _Questionou Thranduil

_Airien, ela e Tamurile são como irmãs. E os ellon são Evicor e Alyon, dois dos irmãos de Airien._

_Um dia Anarin Mellon-amin, você vai me explicar como faz para as pessoas confiarem tão rapidamente em você a ponto de saber detalhes da vida delas, apesar de só estarmos em__ Eryn Galen a dois meses. _declarou Thranduil.

Anarin riu novamente.

_Não lamentaremos sua ausência Anarin. Vá até ela. _Afirmou Thranduil

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&A

**ALGUNS MESES ANTES**

**OROPHER**

_E espero que agora que fixamos residência, você escolha uma esposa. _Comunicou Oropher

Os olhos azuis de Thranduil abriram-se em surpresa. Não sabia que o pai ansiava por seu casamento.

_Não sabia que havia uma urgência para tal demanda. _o filho replicou

_Não. Não urgência. Mas já é hora de que comece a olhar as ellith (elfas) de outra forma. Seria bom termos nossa linhagem garantida. Netos. Eu quero netos. Já é hora de você encontrar uma esposa._ Explanou o rei.

Thranduil pensou em argumentar mas quedou-se em silêncio

Oropher retomou a argumentação.

_Sei dos passeios que você, Anarin e Thargon fazem. E o modo como vocês celebraram o úlitmo Yule. Bom vocês deixaram a desejar em termos de comportamentos._

Se Oropher tinha a intenção de censurar-lhe o modo como seus olhos sorriam ao falar da festa com seus amigos fez com que a censura fosse esquecida.

_Prometo que começarei a olhar as ellith(elfas) de outro modo Ada (pai)._

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AAT&AT&

**THRANDUIL**

_Aran (majestade) _principiou Galion o mordomo.

O rei Oropher teve sua atenção chamada para um grupo de oito ellon que fariam uma apresentação.

Oito elfos se postaram um semi-circulo. Todos portavam espadas nas mãos.

Os silvan presentes começaram a aplaudir. O rei Oropher indagou alguma coisa a um dos presentes e a resposta foi satisfatória pois o rei assentiu.

Cada _ellon (elfo)_ seguia o ritmo de uma musica e brandia uma espada contra a outra. Então a primeira dupla entrou no semi-circulo e executavam passos do que se parecia com uma dança e ao mesmo tempo mostrava ser uma luta. A dupla ora avançava, ora recuava e a medida que o ritmo aumentava, faiscas saiam das espadas que se tocavam.

Ao final da apresentação com espadas, todos aplaudiram. A música recomeçou.

A SER CONTINUADO...

NOTA DA AUTORA 1:

_Na __Segunda Era__, antes de Sauron ocupar a colina, Elfos do __Reino da Floresta__sob __Oropher__, pai de __Thranduil__, povoaram a área de Rhovanion em torno de Amon Lanc, mas retiraram-se ao norte, evidentemente, para evitar conflitos com Lórien e __Moria__. Os Sábios perceberam o mal crescendo lá no início da Terceira Era, a partir de cerca do ano de 1100.__[6][7]__Durante o final da Terceira Era, Sauron usou esta fortaleza como base para atacar Lothlórien e a área circundante.__[8]__Tolkien sugeriu que o Senhor das Trevas se estabeleceu em Dol Guldur como o foco de sua ascensão durante o período antes da __Guerra do Anel__, em parte, para que pudesse procurar o __Um Anel__nos Campos de Lis apenas até o rio.__[9]_


	3. Chapter 3

_**TÍTULO: O NASCIMENTO DE UM REI**_

_**AUTORA: **_Reggie_Jolie

_**CASANDO:**_ Thranduil/(OC)

_**CENSURA: **_**M**

_**GENERO:**__Drama/Romance_

_**BETA: **_

_**AVISOS: **_violência.

DISCLAIMER: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J. R.R. TOLKIEN, e, bem, essa é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão brilhantes e fascinantes. Apesar disso os personagens originais (OC), e outros são meus e não podem ser usados sem autorização.

_**SUMÁRIO: **__Primeiro conselho Branco. Construção de Imladris. Preparação para a guerra contra Sauron. Thranduil escolhe uma noiva._

_**NOTA DA AUTORA**_: Nessa fanfic estarei seguindo a cronologia elborada por Tolkien existente no Senhor dos Anéis (obra completa); e nos contos inacabados.

NOTA DA AUTORA 2: Como não há informações sobre a esposa de Thranduil, estou fazendo a minha versão para a história. Sim, não será CÂNNON até porque TOLKIEN não escreveu sobre ela._** Se você gosta de fanfic cânnon, sugiro que abandone essa leitura agora.**__** Capítulo dedicado a Lourdiana e a Soi, que me agraciaram com reviews. Hannon le meninas.**_

_**CAPITULO TRÊS. PROMESSAS**_

"_**No entanto, na alvorada do tempo, elfos e homens eram aliados e se consideravam semelhantes.**_

_**Houve alguns dentre os homens que aprenderam a sabedoria dos eldar e se tornaram grandes e**_

_**destemidos entre os capitães dos noldor. E, na glória e na beleza dos elfos, e também em seu**_

_**destino, plena participação tiveram os filhos de elfos e de mortais, Eárendil e Elwing, bem como**_

_**Elrond, seu filho." p 101 O Silmarillion**_

1697\. Fundação de Imladris

**IMLADRIS/ RIVENDELL**

**THRANDUIL**

**1701 da Segunda Era**

Era uma longa viagem até Imladris. O rei Oropher encarregara-o de participar dessa reunião que fora convocada por Gil-Galad. Durante grande parte do caminho, Anarin e Thargon cantavam canções. Entre elas a que falava sobre o encontro de Beren e Lúthien. Thargon aproveitava para espezinhar Anarin que casaria-se em breve.

Era manhã. Eles seguiam pelo _caminho dos elfos na floresta_ até onde este se encontrava com a _Estrada Velha da Floresta, _até chegarem a passagem alta nas Montanhas Cinzentas, que encontraram o rio Bruinnen que descia pelas paredes do vale formando em seu curso, várias cascatas. As arvores com raizes velhas e retorcidas debruçavam-se sobre o abismo, os pinheiros cobriam tudo ao redor. Então começou a chover. Uma chuva intermitente que ensopou-os rapidamente.

O último dia amanheceu sem chuva e com vento. Para chegar até a residencia de Elrond, os viajantes subiam a estada em zigue-zague. Ao chegarem ao local da abertura na montanha eles contemplaram o reino élfico de Imladris. Atravessaram a ponte de pedra sobre o Bruinen. Detiveram-se num pátio circular ao qual tiveram acesso. Dali vislumbrava-se uma grande escadaria. Ao pé dela, dois soldados, no topo da mesma mais dois soldados.

_-Vejam._ Thranduil chamou a atenção dos amigos.

\- _Não é só o rei Oropher que está preocupado com a segurança._

_-Mae (sim) _

Concordaram os amigos.

Ao voltarem-se na direção da ponte, contemplaram a pedra que fora esculpida, formando o portão pelo qual haviam acabado de passar. Era grande e alto o suficiente para que passasem a cavalo, sem que houvesse a necessidade de desmontar. Uma torre lateral servia como ponto de vigilância para todo o vale de Imladris.

_-Mae Govannen Taren (principe) Thranduil._

_-Mae Govannen (Bem vindos)._

_-Já chegaram todos os participantes do conselho?indagou __Thranduil._

_-Ainda nã __Lindir ao que logo acrescentou_

_-Estamos esperando os representantes de Lórien._

_-O rei Malgalad virá?indagou __Thranduil._

_-Acredito que não Taren (principe)Thranduil, mas é certo a presença de seus representantes._

_-Sigam-me por favor._

Os viajantes foram levados através de vários corredores e finalmente instalados em aposentos preparados para eles, no andar superior no lado norte. Somente no dia seguinte ocorreria o conselho de guerra.

Durante a maior parte da manhã e da tarde Thranduil e os demais puderam percorrer a propriedade. Sempre havia um ellon ou uma ellith que indicava um caminho para um lugar interessante, como a biblioteca, onde Thranduil passou grande parte do dia em meio a livros preciosos, ou uma ida a uma série de cavernas naturais. A noite Thranduil deixou-se ficar nos aposentos reservados a ele, contemplando o entalhe intrincado de madeira clara do teto até que em certo momento adormeceu.

O dia do conselho de guerra amanhecera, o sol brilhava. Era um claro dia de primavera. A noite anteior fora uma noite escura, sem lua ou estrelas, o que deixou o principe preocupado. Thranduil fora avisado que a reunião aconteceria numa rotunda. Eles subiram por uma ampla escada esculpida na pedra cinzenta e chegaram a rotunda.

O príncipe esperava algo escuro, fechado, mas novamente via um local aberto. Onde a pedra fora belamente trabalhada. Um braço do rio passava ali e trazia o agradável som das águas. Plantas subiam em algumas paredes. E o filho de Oropher agradeceu aos Valar o fato do rei tê-lo enviado até ali. Em pouco tempo o Senhor Elrond, o meio-elfo, havia conseguido erguer um lar de tamanha beleza. Ele não tinha certeza de que seu ada ficaria feliz com aquele resultado. Ainda estavam construíndo sua própria morada. O elfo expulsou tais pensamentos de sua mente e tomou o lugar que lhe fora indicado.

Elrond, o meio-elfo, filho de Earendil presidia o conselho. A seu lado, o emissário dos Valar, o Senhor Élfico Glorfindel, o matador de Balorgs. Celeborn e Galdriel, representando o rei Malgalad de Lórien e Círdan, por Ereinion Gil-galad. Ao final do conselho ficou decidido que todos os povos livres irão até Mordor. E todos deveriam começar a se preparar para a guerra.

Então o dia após o conselho amanheceu. E com ele veio a chuva. O vento começou a soprar. E Thranduil retornou ao palácio do rei Oropher. Era uma longa viagem de volta agora que faziam o caminho contrário, seguiam novamente o rio Anduim.

Foi no terceiro dia de viajem que eles os encontraram. Eles estavam num barranco. Era quase um buraco. O que não era de se admirar, em se tratando de orcs, que não podiam andar a luz do sol. Thargon insistia que deviam ataca-los e logo.

_Para quê esperar o anoitecer? Só para dar-lhes o beneficio da escuridão que os favorece?_

_Acalme-se Thargon. Insistia Thranduil_

_Agora em silêncio. Vamos lá._

Como ainda era dia as bestas ainda dormiam. Na frente do barranco seguro por uma construção tosca de galho, um tecido pardo servia de cortina e impedia a luz do sol de adentrar no buraco.

Anarin ergueu o tecido enquanto Thargon e Thranduil esgueiravam-se para dentro. Após a passagem dos outros, ele próprio o fez. A maioria dos orcs nem tivera chance de falar alguma coisa, até porque não interessava ouvi-los.

Dois dias depois chegaram aos portais do reino de Eryn Galen.

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&A

"_**Ouvia-se também o som de harpas élficas e de doces canções, e, quando os ecos chegavam até eles, era como se o ar ficasse mais quente, e sentiam a tênue fragrância das flores da mata desabrochando na primavera." P 254 O Hobbit.**_

_**AMON LANC**_

_**AIRIEN**_

As casas de curar eram um lugar de estudo, paz e calma. Ela já havia ajudado Gwaeeron e fizeram um levantamento de todas as ervas que possuiam. Exceto é claro quando chegavam elfos feridos vindos de patrulhas ou dos treinos para a guerra, como o que acontecia nesse exato momento. Eficientemente Airien tratou de pegar o pó de raiz de iris e vinagre, angélica, absinto, alecrim.

_-Sente-se._

O ellon sentou-se onde fora indicado. Airien começou Tratou rapidamente de limpar os ferimentos, envolver o braço machucado.

_-Eu não entendo porque você insiste nisso? Indagou Airien._

O ellon ficou em silêncio.

_-Você é um excelente arqueiro. Porque insiste em treinar com a espada. Você não é um espadachim Eirlan._

_-Deixe-o em paz Airien. _Falou Gwaeron, que ajudava o pai na função de Curador.

_-Mas ele não é um espadachim. Olhe só, a cada dois dias ele vem aqui, cheio de ferimentos, hematomas, como se fosse um garoto humano. Afirmou Airien._

Gwaeron riu e disse:

_-E quantos garotos humanos você viu Airien? Até onde sei você nunca saiu da Grande Floresta Verde._

A elleth olhou-o e sacudiu a cabeça. Entendia o ponto de vista do amigo, embora não concordasse com isso.

E três dias depois Eirlan adentrava novamente as casas de curar. Entretanto o _ellon (elfo) _ não estava sozinho. Havia mais _elgadhrim (elfos)_ machucados devido a um confronto com orcs durante a noite.

_-Ilúvatar! ele_ exclamou baixinho ao perceber que Airien aproximava-se dele.

Segurando uma cesta de vime, onde havia os aparatos necessários a _elleth _aproximou-se.

_-Bom dia._

O ellon susurrou um bom dia fraco em resposta. Antes que Airien pudesse falar alguma coisa, as portas das casas de curar foram abertas e Thranduil, Anarin e Thargon adentraram nos aposentos com mais elfos.

Gwaeron interferiu.

_-Mas o que houve? Nunca chegaram tantos assim de uma vez?_

_-Orcs. Durante uma patrulha noturna. Foi a vez de Thranduil, responder._

Então eles começaram a distribuir os feridos pelos leitos. Longas cortinas de linho isolavam os pacientes uns dos outros. Gwaeron, Nylaari, e Arthonon o curador dividiram-se rapidamente, em poucos instantes o último grupo foi levado para os leitos desocupados e Airien pode voltar ao trabalho. Ela tinha feito um propósito de não questionar mais Eirlan; o elfo era teimoso. Um minuto depois, contudo, sentiu uma sensação incômoda e ergueu os olhos.

Thargon havia permanecido ali.

_-Deseja alguma coisa?_

_-Não. Estava apenas vendo seu trabalho._

A _elleth (elfa)_ não disse nada.

_-Thargon você poderia vir aqui? _Chamou Anarin.

O elfo afastou-se para alivio de Airien. Ela imediatamente tratou de examinar o próximo paciente.

-_U__m supercílio cortado, um lábio cortado, um nariz sangrando. Até que não foi muita coisa, dessa vez._

-_Não senhora_.

O ellon tentou erguer-se e reclamou de dor.

-_Sim. Devemos ter alguns hematomas aqui nas costelas. Muito bem. Tire a camisa._

O ellon obedeceu sem hesitar.

_-Não tem nada quebrado. Vou enfaixa-lo e você deve descansar. Entendeu?_

_-Sim senhora._

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&A

**AMON LANC**

**1703**

**ANARIN**

Havia música outra vez. Era o som de uma harpas e flautas. Anarin estava contente, contudo o ele sabia que era tão somente a calmaria que precede a tempestade. Eles estavam aos pés dos Talans onde a maioria do povo vivia. Só o rei Oropher, seu filho Thranduil e seus criados mais próximos viviam no palácio. Essa era a grande verdade, por mais que o rei Oropher quisesse reconstruir o reino de Elu Thingol, Menegroth, as Mil Cavernas, em Doriath, poucos Silvan sentiram-se a vontade em morar na fortaleza acima das montanhas de Amon Lanc.

Ele havia passado a manhã inteira junto a Thranduil e Thargon, treinando os elfos e certificando-se de que as forjas, estivessem trabalhando, para que as armas fossem reparadas ou feitas. E ciosos de seu trabalho, logo o arsenal do rei Oropher começava a se encher de lanças e espadas, elmos e longas cotas de malha.

Tamurile, Airien, Evicor, Aylon faziam parte do grupo a que Anarin se juntara. Em dois meses ele e Tamruile estariam casados. Sentado ao lado de Tamurile eles conversavam, os dedos das mãos entrelaçados, braços se ergueram lentamente e a envolveram. Então ele se inclinou e apoiou o queixo sobre o alto da cabeça. Embalou-a em um doce movimento cheio de paz. A luz proveniente das fogueiras iluminava o local. Aquela era a comemoração de seu noivado. Somente as pessoas mais próximas tinham sido convidadas. Ele chamara Thranduil, que prometera vir, contudo ele não aparecera.

Subitamente a música parou. Anarin olhou ao redor tentando entender o que acontecera e então viu. Vestido em um grande manto cinza, que abria-se revelando um par de calças cor de ouro e camisas brancas. Assim trajava-se o rei Oropher. O rei deixara o palácio nas cavernas e viera até os Talans nas árvores. Acompanhando-o Thranduil.

E repentinamente mais gente chegava.E como sempre acontecia quando o rei Oropher estava presente vieram empregados trazendo mais comida e bebida para os que quisessem festejar até o amanhecer.

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&A

**THRANDUIL**

As faias eram árvores grandes, com troncos lisos cujos galhos ascendiam ao céu. Não eram as únicas na floresta, havia choupos, carvalhos, álamos, plátanos. E em um dos seus passeios de reconhecimento Thranduil descobrira toda uma família de alces. Eram brancos. E ele afeiçoou-se dos animais.

Ao retomar o passeio a cavalo, ele teve consciência de que não estava sozinho. Acreditava que não haveria ninguém naquela parte da floresta. Mas ouviu novamente o som de cascos de cavalos

Com o manto esvoaçando às costas, Airien debruçou-se sobre o pescoço da égua, impelindo o animal a um galope, ao avistar o _ellon (elfo), _Airien bateu no pescoço da égua e logo o animal parou. Airien quedou estática.

O cavaleiro fitou-a.

Ela lembrou-se de que havia-o visto na festa de noivado de Tamurile, na ocasião ele estava acompanhado e a _elleth (elfa)_ também. Agora estavam sós. Num lugar aonde a maioria tinha cabelos castanhos ou negros. Aquela _elleth (elfa)_ se destacava porque possuía e tinha a pele clara, suave.

Havia uma inteligência determinada e aguda dentro daquele guerreiro, Airien sentiu. Ele era o último _elfo_ que ela gostaria de enfrentar como adversário. Mesmo assim, ela sustentou o olhar do cavaleiro. Os mais belos olhos que ela já vira.

Imagens a dominaram, abrasando-a com um fogo tórrido... Suas mãos na carne nua daquele peito, o beijo daquele cavaleiro. Chocada, ela quase cambaleou para trás. Que sortilégio a dominava?

_Man eneth l__î__n?(qual é o teu nome?)_

_Eneth n__î__n Airien (Meu nome é Airien) _respondeu a jovem.

_O que faz tão longe das cavernas?_ Thranduil indagou.

_Vivo há mais tempo aqui que você Taren (principe) Thranduil. Sei exatamente os riscos que corro_.

_Mesmo assim não deveria andar sozinha. É arriscado. _Thranduil insistiu.

_Vejo que temos um problema de comunicação Taren (príncipe). E agradeço por sua preocupação mas ela não é necessária._ Airien respondeu.

Thranduil teve a súbita vontade de rir. Aquela moça era alta, mais alta do que muitos dos ellon que vivam ali, mas era mais baixa do que ele e acreditava estar completamente segura sozinha na floresta. O príncipe aproveitou então para examiná-la mais atentamente.

Os longos cabelos tinham um tom claro. Uma imagem flutuou por sua mente — daquela cabeleira espalhada por uma cama... e a jovem sob seu corpo. Thranduil rapidamente afastou essas imagens de sua mente.

Os olhos daquela mulher o haviam fascinado. Inteligentes, penetrantes, tinham poder, atraíam. Ela o encarara nos olhos, de uma maneira que deveria assustar a maioria dos elfos. Thranduil não era como a maioria dos elfos

_Já que afirma não correr risco algum. Peço-lhe que cavalgue a meu lado. Tenho a intenção de conhecer toda essa floresta._

_Já não era sem tempo. Para viver aqui e governar os Silvan, precisa conhecer e amar essa floresta Taren._

_Mae (sim). Por favor guie-nos através de Eryn Galen_

**THIS IS AIN'T OVER YET (Ainda não é o fim) **

**OBS: Melhorou Lourdiana?**


	4. Chapter 4

TÍTULO:** O NASCIMENTO DE UM REI-**

AUTORA: Reggie_Jolie

CASANDO: Thranduil/(OC)

CENSURA: R

GENERO:Drama/Romance

AVISOS: violência.

DISCLAIMER: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J. R.R. TOLKIEN, e, bem, essa é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão brilhantes e fascinantes. Apesar disso os personagens originais (OC), e outros são meus e não podem ser usados sem autorização.

SUMÁRIO: Thranduil casa-se com Airien.

_**NOTA DA AUTORA:**_

_**Homens do Norte.**_  
Os Homens do Norte eram compostos de dois grupos principais. Primeiro, nem todos os Homens que permaneceram ao leste das Montanhas Azuis e Nebulosas caíram nas tentações de Morgoth ou Sauron, eles se juntaram após a Guerra da Ira com aqueles Edain que não quiseram viajar para Númenor (parecido com quando, ao final da Primeira Era, muitos Eldar permaneceram e foram para o leste, se tornando os senhores dos Elfos Silvan). Os Homens do Norte que viviam na Grande Floresta Verde e outras partes de Rhovanion eram amigos dos Dúnedain, sendo em grande parte seus parentes, e muitos deles se tornaram leais a Gondor. Os Homens de Valle e Esgaroth eram Homens do Norte, como eram os Homens das Florestas da Floresta das Trevas, e os Éothéod, que foram chamados de Rohirrim; os Beorns também eram contados como Homens do Norte.

**Breve Cronologia**

**SEGUNDA ERA**

**1590- Celebrimbor forja os grandes anéis (Narya, Nenya e Vilya)**

_**1600- Glorfindel volta dos Salões de Mandos, para aconselhar, Gil-Galad, Elron e Círdan.**_

_**1600- Sauron forja o UM ANEL.**_

_**1695\. Sauron reune seu exercito e tenta invadir Eriador.**_

_**1697 Fundação de Imladris.**_

_**1700 Sauron é derrotado com a ajuda dos Numenorianos, no reinado de Tar-Minastir.**_

_**1800 Sauron estende seu poder no Leste**_

_**CAPITULO 04. **__**KISS ME**_

**1708 da Segunda Era**

**ERYN GALEN**

_**ANARIN**_

Não deveria haver motivo para estar nervoso, mas Anarin estava. Era o dia de seu casamento com Tamurile.

A cerimônia mesmo, era privada e aconteceria pelo meio dia. Poucas testemunhas em geral escolhidas pelo noivo. O rei Oropher fizera questão de oficiar aquela cerimônia em particular, afinal o noivo era filho de um amigo.

Então estavam na sala, os pais da noiva, o rei Oropher, Galion o mordomo, Anarin e sua noiva, Tamurile. E como testemunhas Thranduil e Airien. No momento esperado Thranduil apresentou um baú contendo os presentes dados a noiva por Anarin. Os pais de Tamurile, assentiram, era mais uma formalidade. Airien adiantou-se e por sua vez apresentou os presentes da noiva para Anarin. Como os pais de Anarin não mais viviam coube ao rei apreciar os presentes e assentir. Então os noivos foram conduzidos por Galion a uma sala em separado. Quando ambos retornaram ostentavam anéis dourados na mão direita e um pesado colar de ouro. A cerimônia havia terminado. Eles estavam casados.

A festa essa começaria logo após e como toda festa Silvan comandada por Oropher, não tinha hora prevista para o final.

_Bem — começou o rei Oropher, erguendo a taça diante deles.— Eu desejo felicidades ao casal. Um brinde a Anarin e Tamurile_

— _A Anarin e Tamurile! — Todos exclamaram._

Um bando de pássaros cantava, e as árvores pareciam se mover no mesmo ritmo do som, as tochas com luzes alaranjadas bruxuleavam. Eles eram silvan e aquela era uma comemoração no coração da floresta. Os noivos chegaram escoltados por dois guerreiros que portavam tochas, as mãos dos noivos estavam atadas com uma fita e flores coloridas. Tamurile tinha o rosto coberto por um fino véu branco e dourado.

Os noivos foram conduzidos a uma mesa posta. Anarin cobriu a mão dela com a dele, repousada na beira da mesa, e o calor a envolveu. Então Tamurile sorriu e pensou que a vida deles juntos seria tranquila.

A música começou, e um grupo de _ellitih_ adiantou-se e tomou Tamurile pela mão, elas formaram um círculo com Tamurile a noiva no centro. Rindo e brincando, as garotas dançaram... Celebrando o casamento deles.

Outras pessoas se juntaram ao círculo... mães, pais, amigos, pois todos compartilhavam a alegria daquela união, as pessoas batendo palmas no ritmo da música, enquanto mais e mais pessoas participavam da dança. Então, quando um membro do grupo estendeu a mão para ele, Thranduil juntou-se ao grupo.

Eles circulavam e se moviam para trás e para a frente, cada um dos casais passando os outros num padrão que continuava ao longo da música inteira. Os músicos fizeram uma breve pausa, antes de recomeçarem, e, os recém-casados no centro daquela imensa ciranda, riam, e, quando a dança acabou, eles dançaram outra e depois outra música, até que a festa terminou e todos começaram a ir embora.

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&A

**THRANDUIL**

Era uma reunião comum. Estavam todos no salão de estudos do rei e Oropher ouvia os relatos das patrulhas que haviam sido estabelecidas, bem como o progresso na construção das armas, e do treinamento dos soldados.

Então Aegil principiou a falar da presença de homens na floresta, o que imediatamente chamou a atenção do rei.

_-Até onde eles entraram em Rhovânion? Indagou Oropher_

_-Eles foram para o sul meu Senhor, respondeu Aegil_

_-Eles estavam armados? Eles atacaram? Se atacaram, esses invasores, eles foram mortos? Insistiu Oropher_

_-Sim. Meu senhor. Aegil respondeu_

_-Eles estavam armados? Eles atacaram? Se atacaram, esses invasores, eles foram mortos? Eles foram mortos? Nenhum dos inimigos ficou vivo? Insistiu Oropher_

_-Sim... o capitão gaguejou. Sim Meu senhor. Aegil conseguiu dizer afinal_

De onde estava sentado Thranduil percebeu o erro cometido pelo Sindar, era perceptível no tom de voz, que ele ocultava alguma coisa e sabia que esse erro seria punido.

_-Eu não aceito incompetência dos capitães da minha guarda. _

Aegil ergueu-se

_-Meu Senhor._

O capitão em questão fora severamente punido por Oropher.

Ao final daquela reunião fora dada a Thranduil o posto de novo chefe da Guarda Real da Grande Floresta Verde.

Conforme o rei planejara eles saíram em direção ao leste e depois iriam para o sul. Era uma viagem longa. Thranduil habitua-se ao modo do rei trabalhar. Ele não tomava notas, mas mentalmente Oropher era capaz de rememorar cada palavra dita. Então seguindo as ordens do rei, aquela patrulha seguia em direção aonde os homens foram vistos em Rhovanion.

A patrulha era composta de doze elfos, e a estes Thranduil juntara seus amigos Thargon e o recém-casado Anarin. Todos os _elgadhrim (elfos)_ armados com arco e flecha. Thranduil sabia ainda da dificuldade que eles possuiam em lidar com espadas. E isso era um fator de preocupação para o rei Oropher. Todos usavam vestimentas da cor das folhas das árvores da floresta. Eles cavalgavam de dia e descansavam a noite. E isso se repetiu por cinco dias. Então eles encontraram o primeiro grupo de _Edain (humanos)._

Eles não entendiam como aqueles homens pretendiam viver ali, já que a maior parte do terreno era pantanoso. A única área não pantanosa fervilhava de pessoas. Aparentemente eles estavam estabelecendo uma povoação naquele lugar. Havia estacas demarcando o lugar das moradias. Um padrão de casas e ruas estava sendo feito. O chão estava sendo aradado.

Arvores estavam sendo derrubadas e casas edificadas

_-Há crianças entre eles. Famílias inteiras. Não acredito que sejam uma real ameça. _Especulou Anarin

_-Sim. Confirmou Thargon_

_-Entretanto temos de conversar com eles. Não podemos voltar até o rei sem respostas, disse Thranduil por fim._

_-Olhem, Thranduil chamou a atenção dos amigos._

Havia uma parelha de bois, puxando um arado. Era um gado enorme, contudo eram domesticados._ E_les podiam ouvir o tilintar de sinos amarrados ao pescoço de cabras. Tudo ali indicava que aqueles humanos não pretendiam sair dali. No fundo Thranduil esperava que isso não fosse um complicador.

Ao final do dia, os homens acenderam fogueiras e sentados ao redor delas, cantavam, sorriam e preparação refeições. As crianças corriam por ali. Até o presente momento Thranduil concluía que não havia nada de extraordinário naquele povo tarde eles ficaram sabendo que aqueles homens eram da mesma raça dos que na Primeira Era se aliaram contra Morgoth.

Eles estabeleçeram-se na Angra Leste, e estavam derrubando parte das árvores. Em principio aquilo não agradou a Thranduil mas não era algo que ele pudesse controlar. (Contos Inacabados p319-320)

Quando eles chegaram ao sul, encontraram um povo totalmente diferente. Eles viajavam em grandes carroças. Por isso foram chamadados de carroçeiros. Eram mais altos, fortes e com pele cor de oliva. Como na povoação anterior, havia famílias inteiras e estabeleciam um assentamento ali.

_-O rei não vai gostar nem um pouco disso. afirmou Thargon_

_ Anarin_

Thranduil permaneceu em silêncio. Havia ocasiões que as palavras eram totalmente desnecessárias. E essa era uma delas.

O sol nasceu como se fosse uma bola de fogo, iluminando tudo aquilo que estava à sua volta e enchendo—o de vida.

_Será que eles irão sobreviver se nevar? Indagou Anarin_

Thranduil olhou para o céu onde a luz brilhava por trás de nuvens ligeiras.

_-Não vai nevar ainda — disse ele, franzindo a testa. — Dentro de uma, talvez duas semanas._

_-E o que diremos ao rei?_ Indagou Thargon

_-A verdade. Há edains morando na floresta agora. Retrucou Thranduil_

No mesmo dia eles puseram-se a seguir o rio Celduin (ou o rio Corrente) até as Emyn-nu-Fuin (as montanhas da Grande Floresta Verde) dali eles seguiriam o rio Encantado que os levaria até os portões do palácio de Oropher.

No quarto dia de viagem ao anoitecer um dos _silvan_ que servia como batedor, voltou e comunicou a Thranduil a presença de orcs ali. O grupo então dirigiu-se em silêncio ao local indicado e de fato encontraram uns quinze orcs. As crias de Sauron haviam feito uma fogueira e assavam um animal.

Em voz baixa Thranduil e os soldados, discutiam a melhor hora de apresentarem-se e acabarem com aquelas criaturas. Decisão tomada, as flechas zuniram e acertaram os três orcs pretendidos. Os demais ergueram-se gritando, e desnorteados. O crepúsculo estava a favor de Thranduil e seus amigos.

Anarin viu-se diante de um orc, que portava uma espada grande de lâmina encurvada. A placa de peitoral, devia ter sido de outra criatura, porque também era desproporcional. Era como se todos eles estivessem vestindo restos de outros. Ele ergueu a espada acima da cabeça com ambas as mãos, o orc aproximou-se e quando investiu, o elfo abaixou-se e fez com que sua espada, ferise o orc exatamente debaixo do braço. Nova investida do orc e Anarin golpeou-o no pescoço. A criatura caiu emitindo um som estranho.

_-As armaduras são vulneráveis embaixo do braço._ Disse Anarin.

As armas chocavam-se produzindo um som alto. Os elfos combatiam e logo o número de orc encontrou-se bastante reduzido, como eles esperavam.

Thranduil por sua vez tinha a sua frente um orc que trazia em sua mão um grande machado de guerra. Ele investiu contra o orc o que o obrigou a recuar. Thranduil continou golpeando-o. O machado do orc passou muito perto da cabeça do elfo, que abaixou-se rapidamente, e golpeou o orc nas pernas. A proteção que ele usava impediu que a espada o cortasse profundamente, mas ele afastou-se pulando. Thranduil sorriu e voltou a atacar, depois de um tempo o orc foi ao chão. Thranduil com um pé, pisava no peito do orc e a ponta de sua espada apontava para a garganta ele disse:

_-De onde vocês vem?_

A criatura gargalhou.

_-De onde vocês vem?_

_\- Responda-me porque não pretendo poupar sua vida nem a de seus amigos._

O orc nada respondeu.

Insatisfeito e ciente de que não obteria nenhuma resposta satisfatória da parte daquela criatura, Thranduil decepou-lhe a cabeça.

E Thargon deparou-se com um orc vestindo uma cota de malha, de aneis entrelaçados e com uma espada nas mãos. O elfo sabia que não seria exatamente fácil derrotar aquela criatura de Mordor. Mas ele o faria. Ele viu o brilho da espada com o canto dos olhos e desviou a tempo. O golpe que acertaria seu coração, atingiu-lhe o braço.

Thargon atacou-o e com um grito de dor a criatura caiu.

_-Implore por misericórdia. Disse o elfo._

_-Nada de misericórdia Thargon. Acabe logo com isso ordenou Thranduil_

Após o combate eles retomaram a caminhada chegando ao palácio durante a madrugada. Após deixar os cavalos aos cuidados dos cavalariços, Thranduil dirigiu-se aos aposentos pessoais de Oropher.

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&A

**AIRIEN**

O céu retumbou com trovões como se para anunciar sua chegada e o tom de seu humor, e uma corrente de água subitamente desceu dos céus, molhando-a com grosas gotas de chuva. Airien se permitiu um secreto sorriso de aprovação. A tormenta era bem-vinda.

Afastando-se rapidamente a elfa trazia consigo as ervas que fora colher naquela manhã. Era o trabalho que Airien escolhera para si, gostava da sensação de curar os ferimentos, de afastar a dor, a fadiga. Ela amava o silêncio que havia nas casas de curar quando toda a dor era dissipada.

Outra coisa que ela gostava no trabalho que escolhera, era que dedicava horas ao estudo, como estava fazendo naquela manhã. Isso até o momento em que o príncipe adentrara nas casas de curar.

Thranduil havia estabelecido um padrão depois da festa de casamento do amigo, ele ia vê-la todas as manhãs, em que não estava fora em patrulha. Ele sentava-se e conversavam. A jovem era inteligente, perspicaz. Os olhos dela brilhavam enquanto ela versava sobre as ervas curativas e toda a série de conhecimentos que aprendia ali. Então ele descobriu porque o rei Oropher colocara o pai de Airien no conselho. Ela podia conversar sobre qualquer coisa e tinha uma curiosidade imensa, era habilidosa com números e línguas.

Então ela começara a guardar as folhas secas, raízes e cogumelos. Havia um cheiro forte ali, não era desagradável, observou Thranduil.

Airien aproximou-se do almofariz e começou a moer ervas.

Então Thranduil ergueu-se e aproximou-se da jovem. Ela parou o que fazia.

_-O que devo fazer para que aceite casar-se comigo Airien?inda__gou Thranduil_

_-Pedir-me._

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por instantes. Então ouviu-se uma súbita pancada a porta, e um _ellon( elfo)_ machucado adentrou nos aposentos. Os amigos largaram-no sobre uma cadeira.

_-O que houve? Indagou Airien_

_-Um acidente com um dos cavalos. Disse o rapaz_

_-Certo. Deixe-me ver isso._

Uma tíbia longa, projetou-se no ar e um pé esbelto, ossudo, sacudiu-se de um lado para o outro. Parou bruscamente no meio do movimento, com um "ai" abafado do seu dono. Abaixou-o e delicadamente massageou o tornozelo ainda inchado.

Airien imobilizou-o e mandou-o descansar. Expulsando os demais _elgadhrim(elfos)_ que se encontravam ali, ela fechou as cortinas deixando o paciente em repouso.

_-Muito bem! _Então ela voltou-se para o outro lado da sala onde um Thranduil perplexo com tudo o que acontecera estava parado.

_-Você tinha uma pergunta para me fazer. Faça-a agora. _Demandou Airien.

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&A

_**DIAS DEPOIS**_

_**THRANDUIL**_

_-Thranduil Oropherion. Finalmente nos encontramos._ Disse Anlow.

Thranduil tinha vindo até ali, encontrar-se com a família de Airien. E encontrara os cinco irmãos dela. Anlow, o primogênito, Lorifir, Aryll, que ele descobira há algum tempo ser gêmeo com Airien e os gêmeos Evicor e Aylon

_-Não sei se o quero perto de minha irmã; disse _Evicor

_-O que você quer não me interessa. O que Airien quer é o que me trouxe até aqui._ Argumentou Thranduil

_-Eu ouvi rumores. Péssimos por sinal. _Disse Anlow.

_-Já vi outras elleth correrem atrás de você. Não quero que minha irmã seja exposta a sofrimento desnecessário._ Completou Alyon

_-Deixem ele falar,_ argumentou Aryll.

_-Como sempre você parte em defesa dos interesses dela Aryll_. Rebateu Alyon.

_-Diferente de vocês, eu escuto o que Airien tem para dizer. E até hoje nunca me arrependi de ter dado ouvidos a nossa irmã_. Aryll_ argumentou._

_-Vocês devem ter ouvido péssimos rumores. Sei disso. Falam das ellith, sem dúvida. Correm atrás de um principe. Correm atrás de um corpo. A única que chegou até mim de verdade foi Airien. Olhe. T_hranduil exibiu o anel, exatamente igual ao que Airien usava havia cinco dias. Eram ambos prateados.

_-Eu a honrarei. Eu a amarei. Ela ama todos vocês. Jamais ficarei entre vocês. Se você quer lutar_ Anlow,_ eu lutarei. Quer me bater? Pode tentar. Mas se fala de sofrimento desnecessário, pensa que o final dessa conversa, como seu temperamento exige senhores, não irá causar sofrimento a ela? T_hranduil então esperou que os irmãos dissesem alguma coisa.

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AAT&A

Fora o som de pássaros que a acordara. Airien como todo eldar, rapidamente voltou a consciência. E reconheceu que estava nos aposentos de Thranduil. Sim ele fora até seu _Talan_ buscá-la. Enfrentara o amor protetor imenso de seus irmãos. Ela também adorara pôr seus irmãos em seu devido lugar. Não era mais uma elfinha que precisasse ser guiada por eles.

Airien ainda recordara que fora apresentada ao rei, na noite anterior. O rei Oropher sorrira e oferecera um jantar festivo a todos que estavam presentes, Sindar e Silvan. Ainda festejavam quando Thranduil e Airien sairam do salão. Não era mais segredo para qualquer habitante dali que o principe Thranduil escolhera uma Silvan para esposa.

Olhando para o aposento com mais atenção Airien descobriu uma bandeja contendo um pequeno bule e alguma coisa embrulhada em guardanapo se achava sobre a mesa ao seu lado. Tocando o bule, descobriu-o ainda morno, embora não quente. Ela não tinha ideia da pessoa que tinha permissão para adentrar assim nos aposentos de Thranduil mas não reclamou da bebida quente.

-Bom dia _A'mael(amada)_

_-Bom dia. Ela respondeu._

O fogo estava baixo e o cômodo começava a esfriar, então ele colocou madeira fresca na lareira, e as chamas logo subiram.

Depositando a xícara sobre a mesa ao lado, Airien sorriu e disse:

_-Hannon Le (obrigada)_

Thranduil voltou-se. Era incrível, bastava ela falar e ele sentia-se aquecer por dentro. O que era inteiramente novo para ele.

Era cedo. Apenas algumas poucas pessoas cuidavam de suas tarefas. Cumprimentaram-na com respeito quando Airien passou. Ela respondeu, sentindo, com tristeza, uma distância que nunca houvera antes. As coisas tinham mudado. Airien então parou, o que fez com que Thranduil que estava a seu lado fizesse o mesmo.

_-Não se preocupe A'mael(amada). Você se acostuma rápido. Ele falou em voz baixa._

_-E desde quando você sabe o que estou pensando? Retrucou Airien_

_-Não leio mentes, se é o que você receia. Mas suas expressões são fáceis de ler Melethril (amada)._

O vento rodopiou em torno deles, fazendo esvoaçar os longos cabelos de Airien. Nos trajes simples que sempre usava, como a maioria das pessoas de seu povo, sua beleza era régia. Verdadeira. De uma qualidade única, como Thranduil notara desde a primeira vez.

Thranduil então pôs a mão no bolso da túnica que usava e de lá tirou uma fita de couro e puxando-o para mais perto, então rapidamente amarrou aquele cabelo glorioso.

_-Eu quero você — sussurrou ele. — Sempre quis você._

Thranduil tocou-lhe os lábios com os seus novamente, só por um momento, então deu um passo atrás, de modo que não a tombasse no chão e a tivesse ali, naquele momento. Poderia ter mantido o controle se ela não tivesse respondido ao seu toque com tanta suavidade. Se não o tivesse agarrado e puxado para mais perto. Thranduil quase escapara do efeito que ela lhe causava, mas então Airien sussurrou uma resposta:

_-E eu quero você, Thranduil._

Desta vez, ela explorou-lhe a boca, usando a ponta da língua para contornar os lábios firmes. Quando ele os abriu, ela provou tudo o que ele era. Thranduil se moveu para mais perto, abrindo sua capa e envolvendo-a, junto com seus braços, ao redor dela. O corpo dele era repleto de músculos fortes, e Airien se sentiu segura. Ele lhe dava essa sensação de segurança. Então, o som de passos a fez afastar-se.

_-Vamos ambos temos muito trabalho a fazer e ainda preciso falar com o rei._

_**A SER CONTINUADO...**_

.

_**CRONOLOGIA RESUMIDA. SEGUNDA ERA**_

_**2251 Os Nazgûl aparecem.**_

_**3261 Ar-Pharazôn, Rei de Númenor, vai às terras da Terra Média.**_

_**3262 Ar-Pharazôn vai a Mordor com uma grande força e demanda a redenção de Sauron. Sauron aceita ser tomado por Númenor na esperança de chegar a sua derrota por outros meios. Em tempo ele se torna um conselheiro confiável de Ar-Pharazôn e começa a corromper ele.**_

_**3310 Ar-Pharazôn começa a construir Grandes Fortalezas.**_

_**3319 Ar-Pharazôn expõe a tomar as Terras Imortais pela força. Eru causa tempestade para afundar a frota e Númenor é destruída sob as ondas. O corpo de Sauron é destruído, mas o seu espírito escapa. Elendil, Isildur, Anárion, o Fiel também escapam.**_

_**3320 Sauron retorna a Mordor. Elendil e seus filhos encontram o domínio de Arnor e Gondor.**_

_**3429 Sauron ataca Gondor e captura Minas Ithil. Anárion defende Osgiliath e Minas Anor e Sauron volta para Mordor.**_


	5. Chapter 5

TÍTULO:** O NASCIMENTO DE UM REI-**

AUTORA: Reggie_Jolie

CASANDO: Thranduil/(OC)

CENSURA: R

GENERO:Drama/Romance

BETA:

AVISOS: violência.

_**DISCLAIMER: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J. R.R. TOLKIEN, e, bem, essa é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão brilhantes e fascinantes. Apesar disso os personagens originais (OC), e outros são meus e não podem ser usados sem autorização.**_

_**Pois Lúthien reuniu dois temas de palavras, a tristeza dos eldar e o pesar dos homens, das Duas Famílias criadas por Ilúvatar para habitar em Arda, o Reino da Terra, em meio às estrelas incontáveis. E, enquanto estava ajoelhada diante dele, suas lágrimas caíram sobre os pés de Mandos como chuva sobre as pedras. E Mandos se comoveu, ele, que nunca se comovera, desse modo até então, nem depois. O Silmarillion **__p 186_

_**NOTA DA AUTORA 1:**_

Não há uma data de nascimento para Oropher, mas ele parece estar na migração dos elfos que viajou para o leste no ano 1000, contudo ele não aparece ou é citado nos acontecimentodas da Primeira Era, o que sugere (contudo Tolkien não quis dar-nos esta prova) que ele nasceu durante a Segunda Era. Os escritos de Tolkien levam-nos a acreditar que Oropher e sua família viviam em Lindon.

Ainda sobre o reino que Oropher veio a establecer em Rhôvanion, primeiramente ele e seu povo ( Sindar e Silvan) teriam se estabelecido em AMON LANC, longe o suficiente da influência dos Noldor. No ano de 1050 da terceira Era, a Floresta Verde, passa a se chamar "Floresta das Trevas" e com a chegada das aranhas, o povo de Oropher foi migrando cada vez mais para o norte até estabelecer-se as margens do Rio Encantado e do Rio da Floresta. .

_**NOTA DA AUTORA 2: **_Acerca de Lothlórien, no que se refere a Galadriel e Celeborn, o professor Tolkien fez várias versões da história e nenhuma é dita como a "verdadeira" optei pela grafia LÓRINAND, como está no Contos Inacabados página 478, que seria a grafia mais antiga. Lembre-se a fanfiction ocorre na segunda era.

Fonte: Encyclopedia of Arda** e Tolkien Talk.**

**NOTA DA AUTORA 3: **Os personagens abaixo pertencem a Tolkien, a descrição é somente para lembrar quem são e sua participação nessa fanfic.

_**Amdír/Malgalad. **_Rei de Lórien, até Batalha de Dargolad. Como Tolkien diz no Contos Inacabados que Oropher lutou ao lado dele, me pareceu plausível que Thranduil se sentisse mais a vontade em Lórinand, do que em Imladris.

_**Nellas**_. Esta personagem é minha. Não ela não é esposa de Malgalad, é apenas a curandeira de Lórinand.

**NOTA DA AUTORA 4: **No Atlas da Terra Média de Karen Wynn Fonstad, fala que Tolkien estabeleceu limites de velocidade e distâncias a seguir:

A PÉ: 24 A 30 minutos por milha

a cavalo: 9 minutos por milha (cavalos de Rohan); 8 por milha (cavalos dos Dúnedain).

**Breve Cronologia**

**SEGUNDA ERA**

**1590- Celebrimbor forja os grandes aneis (Narya, Nenya e Vilya)**

_**1600- Glorfindel volta dos Salões de Mandos, para aconselhar, Gil-Galad, Elron e Círdan.**_

_**1600- Sauron forja o UM ANEL.**_

_**1695\. Sauron reune seu exercito e tenta invadir Eriador.**_

_**1697 Fundação de Imladris.**_

_**1700 Sauron é derrotado com a ajuda dos Numenorianos, no reinado de Tar-Minastir.**_

_**1800 Sauron estende seu poder no Leste**_

_**CAPITULO CINCO. OBRIGAÇÕES**_

_**1709**_

**AMON LANC**

**THRANDUIL**

Airien descobrira que ser casada com Thranduil não era uma tarefa fácil. Seu marido vinha com o seguinte letreiro, _aceite-me como sou, pois não mudarei._ Thranduil era um líder nato, acostumado a dar ordens e ser obedecido, e a despeito de ser a mais nova numa casa de cinco irmãos, ela não era exatamente inclinada a obedecer sem questionar.

Oropher não precisava da ajuda dela para administrar o reino. Galion era o mordomo e administrava tudo com extrema competência. Almare atendia pessoalmente o rei, e ela descobrira que também atendia a Thranduil. Agradecia todos os dias o chá quente que a elfa deixava ao lado da cama de ambos. Então Airien viu-se momentanemente sem ter o que fazer, coisa que não era de seu feitio.

Então o casal tivera sua primeira discussão.

Thranduil chegou de patrulha depois da meia noite. Estava ferido mas nada que Gwaeron não resolvesse, ele só não queria que Airien estivesse nas casas de curar. Havia um cheiro sempre presente de ervas aromáticas e flores secas ali.

_-Aqui._ Gwaeron indicou o lugar.

_-Vamos retirar essa flecha. Ainda bem que você não o fez. _Disse o curador enquanto retirava a seta. Ele advertiu o principe novamente.

_-Vai doer._

_-Faça! Não sou tão tolo assim Gwaeron. replicou Thranduil_

Cerca de uma hora mais tarde Thranduil encontrou-se em seus próprios aposentos.O ferimento doía agora, apesar da bandagem e de ter parado de sangrar algum tempo atrás. A flecha de metal, por sorte, atingira sua costela de raspão e não estava envenenada, nem penetrara profundamente, de modo que ele só precisava suportar a dor desagradável.

Ele notou que Airien estava deitada sem se mover, virada do lado favorito dela, de frente para a lareira. Thranduil observou que ela dormia. As sombras lançadas pelo fogo da lareira faziam com que ora ela parecesse sorrindo, ora franzindo a testa. Mas ele percebeu que ela dormia tão profundamente que nem se mexeu.

Thranduil chamou-a.

_-Melethril _(amada)

Rapidamente Airnien voltou a consciência para deparar com um Thranduil com uma bandagem nas costelas, com as pontas dos cabelos chamuscadas.

_-Por Iluvatar, o que aconteceu com você Herven-nín (meu marido)?_

_-Nada realmente importante Hervess-nin (Minha esposa)._

_-Não. Sente-se. Deixe-me examiná-lo. _

Dedos delicados alisaram seu couro cabeludo, deslizando através de seu cabelo, movendo-se sobre os ossos e checando-lhe a pele no processo.

Nesse meio tempo, Airien consegiu arrancar de Thranduil o ataque dos orcs a patrulha, o incêndio numa parte da floresta.

_-Uma flecha, um incêndio. É muito para processar. Você poderia ter morrido Thranduil_

A exaustão que o levara a procurar seu descanso desapareceu sob o toque de Airien. Agora, ela estava parada na sua frente, os seios apenas a centímetros de seu rosto, deixando-o com a vontade crescente de tocá-los, de prová-la.

Thranduil abriu-se para ela e provou-a, antes de aprofundar o beijo, de maneira ardente. O cabelo dela caía ao redor dos dois, movendo-se cada vez que ela se mexia, roçando as peles de ambos com sua extensão sedosa.

O momento em que ele perdeu o controle foi quando Airien desceu a mão e tocou sua ereção. Envolvendo os dedos delicados ao seu redor, ela começou a acariciá-lo, a massageá-lo, enquanto o corpo de Thrandul esquentava mais a cada segundo de contato. Ele baixou o braço para tocá-la, traçando padrões na barriga dela.

Levantou-se sem movê-la, e depois, ergueu-a em seus braços. Ele riu quando a jogou sobre a cama e puxou as cobertas sobre eles. Logo, estavam deitados e aconchegados um nos braços do outro.

Airien não sabia quando tinha mergulhado num sono profundo, mas soube quando acordou. Deitado ao seu lado, Thranduil acariciava-lhe o seio, provocando-o gentilmente. Ele beijou-lhe a orelha, a respiração ali enviando ondas de calor por todo seu corpo. Quando ela arqueou-se para trás, ele desceu mais a mão.

Thranduil enrijeceu entre os corpos de ambos, ao acariciá-la. Sem uma palavra, puxou os quadris femininos na sua direção e deslizou entre as coxas de Airien. Desta vez, construiu o desejo lentamente, até que ela explodisse sob seu toque e sua posse.

_-Airien?_

_-Mae (sim).__Como você está se sentindo?_

_-Já tive dias piores._

Ela aproximou-se trazendo consigo um bule e então serviu uma xícara de chá.

_-Isto vai ajudar a passar a dor. Beba._

_-O que é?_

_-Chá de casca de salgueiro – respondeu ela, colocando a xícara sobre os lábios dele._

Thranduil bebeu devagar. O chá tinha gosto de mel com um toque amargo.

_-Procure dormir mais um pouco Herven-nín (meu marido)– _aconselhou Airien._ – Você irá se recuperar com repouso._

_Horas depois ao acordar, Thranduil deparou-se com Airien observando-o._

_-O chá de casca de salgueiro ajudou a _aliviar a dor?

_-Sim, obrigado – disse ele, meneando a cabeça._

_-Trarei outra xícara mais tarde. Preciso trocar a bandagem das suas costelas também._

_-Você é extremamente competente como curandeira. Peço desculpas por ter desejado retira-la das Casas de Curar._

_-Não devo estar ouvindo direito. Você pedindo desculpas._

Ao final ela foi falar com Oropher, que desejava saber noticias do filho, ele ficou contente ao saber que ele estava bem e que não havia sinal de perigo.

_**DIAS DEPOIS**_

_**AIRIEN**_

Os dias que se seguiram ao incêndio e ao ataque a patrulha de Thranduil foram absolutamente exaustivos. Oropher fervia de ódio e indignação. Seu filho tinha sido atacado. Airien chegara a pensar que sua viagem até Lórinand seria cancelada.

Era madrugada. Isso ela sabia. Afundou-se num monte de travesseiros felpudos e cobertores de lã, e se sentiu inevitavelmente engolida por uma montanha de plumas. Airien começava a detestar a mania de Almare de acrescentar travesseiros novos a sua cama. Eram uma verdadeira praga. Multiplicavam-se. Cada vez que se movia, a cama se movia com ela. Estava empurrando-a cada vez mais para dentro, como num casulo apertado.

Airien conteve um frustrado suspiro que enviou uma mecha de seu cabelo a acariciar o rosto de Thranduil. Ele o beijou quando escorregou suavemente por sua boca.

_-Bem. Agora, posso levantar?_

_-Não. Disse Thranduil._

_-Quando?_\- perguntou ela melancolicamente.

-_Quando eu o disser_-. Ele sorriu sedutoramente e se agachou para roubar um beijo

-_Vamos nos atrasar para nossa própria viagem_. Disse Airien em meio a risos

-_Não vamos não. Essa viagem não começa sem a nossa presença._ Argumentou Thranduil.

Um pequeno exército. Pensou Airien. Era sua escolta até Lórien. Sem contar seu esposo eram 36 soldados no total. Quarenta milhas a separavam dos livros tão desejados

À parte algum vapor úmido que se desprendia dos troncos de carvalho pelo calor do sol nascente, o bosque nebuloso estava silencioso. Frondosos ramos de cedro pendiam em repouso. Espessas samambaias agiam como silenciosas sentinelas. Nenhum besouro se mexia debaixo das folhas caídas.

No segundo dia de viagem a chuva se fez presente durante todo o dia, só parando a noite. E assim eles estabeleceram um padrão para a viagem. As paradas curtas eram para alimentação e logo a jornada era retomada. A noite eles acendiam uma fogueira e armavam tendas.

Em cinco dias chegaram ao primeiro povoamento de edain que moravam naquela região.

_Não nos determos aqui. Vamos seguir o rio Anduin_

_Pronto. Daqui em diante faltam somente 22 milhas. Disse Thranduil. Ali no Leste está o vale de Imladris. Mas não é para lá que nos dirigimos Melethril.(amada)_

_Mae(sim). _Airien então somente pode ver ao longe as Montanhas Sombrias. Ela e todos os demais seguiram o curso do rio. Thranduil estabelecera horários e turnos de vigia e assim fizeram por todo o tempo que levou para chegarem a Lórinand

**LÓRINAND**

_-Quanto falta?_indagou Airien

_-Não muito. Olhe ali. _Respondeu Thranduil

Então Thranduil apontou o que parecia ser uma montanha e ela viu várias árvores muito maiores do que havia em sua casa.

_-Que árvores são essas?_Airien voltou a inquirir

_-São chamadas Mallorn._

_-Seu amigo mora ali?_

_-Mae (Sim). _

Então Airien percebeu que havia um anel de rochas e após esse um profundo fosso. Após estes eles viram as grandes árvores de Mallorn. Aquela era Lórinand, disse-lhe Thranduil.

Aquele era o _naith de Lórinand_, um triângulo de terra entre o Nimrodel e o Veio de Prata. Ali estava o fleet de Malgalad, contudo para chegarem a ele, teriam de deixar as montarias; dois dos elfos da comitiva ficariam a cargo das mesmas. Em pouco tempo seriam abordados pelos guardiões de Lórinand.

Parecia que eles falavam uma língua diferente ao olhos de Airien, mas em pouco tempo ela acostumou-se com os sons. Eles trajavam-se de verde, azul e cinza. Os arcos longos e as aljavas repletas de setas indicavam uma necessidade de proteção aquelas fronteiras. Só então Airien começou a perceber que andavam muito e parecia ser em circulos e se perguntou se isso era proposital, para nenhum visitante saber exatamente como se locomover sozinho por ali.

_-Chegamos. O senhor os aguarda._

_-Hannon le (obrigado) Halmir._ Agradeceu Thranduil.

O elfo despediu-se com uma mesura.

Eles subiram uma longa escadaria que levava aos _flet_ nos andares superiores. Era noite e tudo brilhava com uma luz azulada. E em pouco tempo Malgalad os recebeu.

Havia uma refeição posta para todos, que consistia de maçãs, peras e pêssegos fatiados e um pão, desconhecido para Airien chamado_ Lembas._

Ao amanhecer tudo era dourado. O ar tingia-se de dourado e rosa. Até as folhas das árvores pareciam douradas. Do alto da colina eles podiam divisar tudo ao redor. A brisa trouxe-lhe o cheiro de terra úmida e isso lembrou-a das casas de curar e suas ervas. Reacendendo nela a importante missão que tomara para si.

Então estabeleceu-se um padrão para os dias ali em Lórinand, onde Thranduil e Malgalad, saíam cedo para ver as fronteiras ou conversavam por horas intermináveis no flet de Malgalad, e Airien seguia Nellas e aprendia mais e mais sobre as capacidades de curar e conseguia cópias dos pergaminhos que Malgalad tinha ali. Eram três paredes forradas de pergaminhos, e tanto Nellas, como Malgalad sabiam onde estavam cada um dos que precisavam. Havia ainda pergaminhos em cestos no chão.

Nellas era mais alta que Airien, e trazia os cabelos castanhos claros, presos e entrançados formando uma coroa em sua cabeça. Era responsável ali em Lórinand, pelas Casas de Curar.

Nos últimos quatro dias haviam sido de uma tempestade torrencial, completa, com ventos e relâmpagos que cruzavam os céus e sacudiam tudo ao redor com um poder selvagem. O dia havia amanhecido claro e agradável, como se a tempestade houvesse colorido apenas na imaginação deles. E, quem sabe, não fora mesmo?

Airien examinou a mochila e tornou a conferir. Seus bens mais preciosos estavam ali. Thranduil riu.

_-Não sabia que você apreciava tanto assim esses pergaminhos._

_-Um dia você irá me agradecer Herven-nín (meu marido)._

Eles voltariam para casa.

Além dos pergaminhos que levava consigo, ela aprendera mais algumas coisas que podiam ser essenciais nas casas de curar e Thranduil envolvera-se em longas conversas com Malgalad. Era certo que o período de calma em que viviam teria fim e logo.

_**A SER CONTINUADO...**_


	6. Chapter 6

tTÍTULO:** O NASCIMENTO DE UM REI**

AUTORA: Reggie_Jolie

CASANDO: Thranduil/(OC)

CENSURA: R

GENERO:Drama/Romance

AVISOS: violência.

_**DISCLAIMER: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J. R.R. TOLKIEN, e, bem, essa é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão brilhantes e fascinantes. Apesar disso os personagens originais (OC), e outros são meus e não podem ser usados sem autorização.**_

_**CRONOLOGIA RESUMIDA. **_

_**SEGUNDA ERA**_

2251 Os Nazgûl aparecem.

3261 Ar-Pharazôn, Rei de Númenor, vai às terras da Terra Média.

3262 Ar-Pharazôn vai a Mordor com uma grande força e demanda a redenção de Sauron. Sauron aceita ser tomado por Númenor na esperança de chegar a sua derrota por outros meios. Em tempo ele se torna um conselheiro confiável de Ar-Pharazôn e começa a corrompê-lo.

3310 Ar-Pharazôn começa a construir Grandes Fortalezas.

3319 Ar-Pharazôn expõe a tomar as Terras Imortais pela força. Eru causa tempestade para afundar a frota e Númenor é destruída sob as ondas. O corpo de Sauron é destruído, mas o seu espírito escapa. Elendil, Isildur, Anárion, o Fiel também escapam.

3320 Sauron retorna a Mordor. Elendil e seus filhos encontram o domínio de Arnor e Gondor.

3429 Sauron ataca Gondor e captura Minas Ithil. Anárion defende Osgiliath e Minas Anor e Sauron volta para Mordor.

**NOTA DA AUTORA 1: **No Atlas da Terra Média de Karen Wynn Fonstad, fala que Tolkien estabeleceu limites de velocidade e distâncias a seguir:

A PÉ: 24 A 30 minutos por milha

A cavalo: 9 minutos por milha (cavalos de Rohan); 8 por milha (cavalos dos Dúnedain).

O nascer do sol se daria por 7 da manhã e o por do sol as 5 de Dezembro a Janeiro; e 6 da manhã as 6 da tarde de Setembro a Março.

No hemisfério norte, a primavera acontece entre os meses de **março **e **junho**, recebendo o nome de primavera Boreal

**NOTA DA AUTORA 2: **Os personagens abaixo pertencem a Tolkien, a descrição é somente para lembrar quem são e sua participação nessa fanfic.

_**Amdír/Malgalad. **_Rei de Lórien, até Batalha de Dargolad. Como Tolkien diz no Contos Inacabados que Oropher lutou ao lado dele, me pareceu plausível que Thranduil se sentisse mais a vontade em Lórinand, do que em Imladris.

_**CAP 6- TRIVIALIDADES Parte I**_

_**The tops of the beech tree**_

_**Have sprouted of late,**_

_**Are changed and renewed**_

_**From their withered state.**_

_**When the beech prospers,**_

_**Though spells and litanies**_

_**The oak tops entangle,**_

_**There is hope for trees.**_

_**excerpt from "Battle of Trees" by the Bard Taliesin,**_

_**interpreted by Robert Graves**_

_**O topo da faia**_

_**Já brotou a tarde,**_

_**São alterados e renovados**_

_**Não permanecem murchos**_

_**Quando a faia prospera,**_

_**Apesar de feitiços e litanias**_

_**O entalhe dos carvalhos,**_

_**Há uma esperança para as árvores.**_

_**Trecho de "Batalha de Árvores" pelo Bard Taliesin,**_

_**Interpretado por Robert Graves**_

_**AMON LANC**_

_**1710 da Segunda Era**_

_**PRIMAVERA**_

A primavera significava flores. Novas plantas para colher, secar, armazenar e a demanda de trabalho aumentava significativamente para Airien e Gwaeron nas Casas de Curar.

__Deixá-las penduradas _é o melhor para as ervas, sabe, ou talvez secá-las em um estrado, dentro de um saco de gaze ou em um pote.

__Então.. você não vai mesmo a Imladris? I_ndagou o curador.

__Não é que eu não deseje ir... _a elfa parou o que estava fazendo e olhou nos olhos do amigo.

__ Eu não sei exatamente que tipo de disputa existe entre o Lord Elrond e o rei Oropher. Essa tarefa cabe somente a Thraduil. E não, dessa vez, eu não irei acompanha-lo._

__Uma verdadeira lástima. Sua visita a Lórinand foi de grande valia, imagino os conhecimentos que poderiamos adquirir indo a Imladris_. Retomou Gwaeron.

Airien voltou a macerar as ervas no almofariz e tentou não pensar no assunto. Não sentia-se a vontade com a questão dos Noldor, como o rei Oropher chamava.

__Lamento que irei perder a festa. _Disse Gwaeron

__Mae (sim). Deve lamentar mesmo. Eu, Almare, Tamurile e os outros estamos organizando algo que nunca foi feito antes._

__Vocé é má menina. Pensei que você teria pena de mim. _Retrucou Gwaeron

__Não mesmo. Você vai a Imladris e eu não; porque teria piedade de você Gwaeron._Pilheriou Airien.

Ambos riram. Então Gwaeron afastou-se e logo estava de volta trazendo um bule de chá, que ele mesmo serviu.

Airien ergueu a xícara de chá de alfazema.

__Um brinde a sua viagem. Que você traga novos conhecimentos para nós._

Ambos tomaram o chá em relativa tranquilidade até o primeiro paciente do dia apresentar-se.

_**DIAS DEPOIS**_

Airien aproximou-se e começou a coletar as flores brancas da Sorveira, no verão ela voltaria para coletar os frutos da árvore. Era assim que funcionava. Ela gostava daquela tarefa. Enquanto a executava agradecia silenciosamente a Yavanna Kementári, por toda a sua criação.

Nessa manhã ela trabalhava com três ajudantes, Rilriel, Nallra e Thira. As _ellith (elfas)_ frequentemente recorriam a ela, para certificar-se de recolherem o material correto.

__Hum. _Airien franzia o cenho ante as folhas que Thira tencionava colher.

__Essas não?_ Indagou Thira.

__Deixe-as. Não estão do comprimento correto. Não é prudente leva-las agora. Já é dificil que elas cresçam aqui._

__Aproveite e vá colher Sabugueiro, Thira. Vamos precisar delas também._

Aquela seria uma manhã extremamente produtiva. Colher ervas sempre lhe trouxera uma sensação de paz. Era uma coisa que gostava de fazer. As jovens iam de árvore em árvore, olhavam nas moitas, arrancavam algumas raizes, recolhiam o que precisavam e assim passou-se toda a manhã. Ocasionalmente ouviam os sons de pássaros que cantarolavam pela floresta de Eryn Galen.

**THRANDUIL**

As Colinas de Amon Lanc localizavam-se no sudoeste, de Eryn Galen, e Oropher desejou reconstruir ali as Mil Cavernas de Menegroth. Então o reino de Eryn Galen não era um reino rico, ali os Sindar misturaram-se com os Silvan. Aquele era o povo de Oropher. No momento seu rei e pai, começava a perceber que morar muito perto de Lorinand, Moria e Rivendell talvez não fosse o ideal. Oropher não apreciava os anões. Entretanto precisaram da habilidade deles para a construção da fortaleza. Outra dificuldade fora as montarias. Os Silvan, estavam acostumados a percorrer grandes distancias a pé, algo que parecia disparatado aos Sindar. Mas como criar cavalos nas cavernas. De quem eles os comprariam? Havia ali uma estrebaria, mas eram poucos os animais, que se habituaram a viver nas cavernas, o ambiente fechado, praticamente sem luz natural dificultava e muito a aclimatação dos cavalos

Naquela manhã Thranduil tinha como tarefa treinar os cavalos, era algo do qual ele gostava muito. O cheiro dos pêlos limpos e bem cuidados do animal invadiu seus sentidos. Era um aroma confortante e familiar. Algumas baias à frente, _Aglar (esplendor) , _o cavalo do rei Oropher batia os cascos contra o chão, insistindo em receber sua cota de atenção. Os dois garanhões não podiam ser mantidos em baias vizinhas, porque acabariam derrubando a divisória a fim de se atacarem, e D_aw (escuridão), _a montaria de Thranduil tinha a consciência de que o rival era o centro de todas as atenções naquele momento. Thranduil olhou para o cavalo.

_Fique calmo, rapaz. _

Ele saiu com Daw. Tinha a intenção de prepará-lo para as batalhas. Ao retornar para o palacio de Oropher, soube que Airien saira para colher ervas. Então Thranduil decidiu procura-la.

__Man Ceril Hervess-nin (O que você faz Minha esposa)?_

Não era a primeira vez que encontrava Airien voltando de suas investigações na floresta. Era uma das coisas que ela fazia e que ele não gostava. Se falasse ela argumentaria, que vivia ali há mais tempo do que ele e entrariam numa discussão absolutamente inútil

_Estavámos colhendo ervas e outras coisas._

_Acredito que já terminaram. Então venha. Dê-me sua mão e a levo de volta ao castelo._

_Airien aproximou-se e disse:_

_E as minhas ajudantes? Devo simplesmente deixá-las aqui? Isso não me parece absolutamente certo Herven-nín (meu marido)._

O _ellon_ (elfo) suspirou reconheçendo que Airien o testava. Ela podia se quisesse, dispensar as ellith e simplesmente ir com ele, ou agradecer e voltar com as jovens. Mas ela deliberadamente queria que ele tomasse uma decisão. Contudo ele sabia que qualquer decisão que tomasse ali poderia ser objeto de questionamento mais a frente. Então Thranduil resolveu adotar uma estratégia diferente, ele abaixou-se e enlaçou-a pela cintura. Feliz em não sentir resistência, apenas um questionamento, ele a abraçou. Viu o latejar da veia do pescoço de Airien quando seu hálito acariciou-lhe a face, e a respiração aumentar de cadência na mesma freqüência que a sua.

__Nossos corpos falam um com o outro. Isso muitas vezes sobrepuja a razão. Não acha que deveria oferecer as suas aprendizes a chance de descansarem. Ficaram aqui fora praticamente o dia inteiro_?

Uns poucos raios de sol de repente romperam a copa das árvores, os feixes brilhantes incidindo sobre Thranduil, criando um halo em torno dele. E Airien conteve o fôlego diante de tamanha beleza.

__Preciso despedir-me adequadamente. Mas irei com você. _

Thranduil assentiu em silêncio.

Airien aproximou-se das ajudantes que lhe sorriam. Ela conversou com as jovens por não mais do que cinco minutos.

_Cuio vae, (adeus) Airien as ellith disseram._

_Cuio vae,(adeus) respondeu Airien._

Ela lhe estendeu a mão, pôs o pé em cima do dele e deixou que ele a puxasse para cima do cavalo. O garanhão negro não estava acostumado a carregar dois e se mexeu. Ele segurou a mão dela e a guiou para sua cintura, enquanto ela arrumava a saia. Depois de colocar os braços em volta dele, Thraduil fez o cavalo se mover.

Airien podia sentir o poder e a força em suas costas e em seus braços, conforme ele controlava o cavalo na trilha. Mesmo debaixo da roupa, Thranduil emanava calor e ela se encostou nele.

Thranduil descobriu, que Airien não se permitia ficar amuada quando estava zangada. Ela não se queixava, mesmo se acreditasse que havia sido maltratada. Não chamava atenção para si, caso estivesse pouco à vontade. Na verdade, ele não escutou uma palavra zangada ou contrariada vinda dela durante o restante daquele dia, e nem durante o restante da jornada. Airien era uma observadora. E assim conseguia fazer com que as pessoas a seu redor colaborassem em seus projetos, e aqueles que não o faziam, ela conseguia afastá-los de modo que não ficassem magoados. A mulher era uma diplomata nata, reconhecia Thranduil.

Ao aproximar-se da fortaleza, escavada na rocha os dois viram que os portões estavam fechados, e os homens, alinhados diante dos mesmos. O capitão da guarda reconheceu Thranduil e acenou. Os portões se abriram. Thranduil esporeou o cavalo, entrando sem diminuir o passo.

_**AMON LANC**_

_**SHEELALA**_

Era a celebração da primavera. Era a primeira vez que a faziam, desde que o rei Oropher instalara-se ali. Eles haviam feito um grande galpão que fora adornado com hera, folhagens de amoreira silvestre. Haveria uma grande festividade durante a noite. Durante a manhã, jogos, competições, tudo em homenagem a _Yavanna._

A pedido de Thranduil, ela vestiu um túnica comprida de seda branca, cravejada de contas brancas, que brilhavam quando ela andava. O príncipe trajava uma túnica branca e um manto em seda dourada. Eles ficaram ao lado de Oropher durante toda a noite.

A música da harpa, das cítara e dos tambores se misturava e chegava até a clareira onde chegavam os convidados

Eram seis dançarinos defronte um ao outro. Usavam máscaras ocultando-lhe as feições do rosto, então não era possível reconhecêlos. Eles saudaram a multidão com um grito e começaram a girar em círculos.

Então um dos ellon afastou-se e quando voltou trazia consigo um lenho adornado com fitas coloridas. Seis _ellith (elfas) _vestidas de verde, com os cabelos adornados de flores brancas e vermelhas juntaram-se aos dançarinos, postando-se diante deles.

Thranduil percebeu que não era um lenho, eram dois e foram distribuidos, então todos foram convidados a brincar, todos os casais, dançavam em circulos, como uma ciranda, segurando a ponta de uma das fitas.

Então os elfos que tocavam começaram a entoar uma canção.

_O amor quando nasce_

_Parece uma flor_

_É tão delicado_

_Tão cheio de amor_

_Seria tão bom_

_Que ele fosse uma flor_

_Sem ter espinhos_

_Da dor_

_Depois que tudo_

_É sonho ao luar_

_Começam os desencantos_

_O amor passa a existir_

_Nessa voz do nosso canto_

Os cavaleiros pararam ao verem os portões fechados. Elfos e animais ofegavam. Um deles, montado num garanhão cinzento, continuou até a ponte

_Abram os portões em nome do rei!_

_Oropher é o único rei em Eryn Galen._ Retrucou o soldado, chamado Calion.

_Viemos da parte do Rei Malgalad, aliado do rei Oropher._ Respondeu o elfo estrangeiro.

Os portões foram abertos e dois soldados, Golwen e Cael, encarregados de avisar os que estavam nas festividades, enquanto o pátio se enchia de montarias. Os elfos estavam em péssimo estado. Flechas se projetavam dos ombros de três, e outro tinha duas nas costas. Vários mais sangravam de cortes de espadas.

O rei Oropher e Thranduil, foram os primeiros a chegar ao pátio, e reconheceram Meldacar, um dos generais de Malgalad

— _O que aconteceu, Meldacar? Você está bem? _

— _Aconteceu o inferno, rei Oropher. Fomos atacados. As estradas estão infestadas de orcs agora. Não descobrimos de onde eles estão vindo. Mas posso dizer que o caminho para o seu reino não é seguro; aliás nenhum caminho está seguro agora. __ M__etade de meus homens precisam de cuidados antes que as flechas lhes envenenem o sangue. _Disse Meldacar

Gwaeron, Airien e os outros imediatamente foram para as casas de curar. Eles precisariam de água fervida, ataduras e todo um sortimento de plantas, para tratar daquele grupo de feridos que chegara durante a celebração.

As camas nas casas de curar ficaram cheias, setas eram retiradas, ferimentos limpos e tratados. Todos corriam de um lado para outro. Mais ou menos uma hora depois da festa ter sido interrompida Thranduil aproximou-se de Meldacar, trazendo Airien pela mão.

__Ah. Uma noite com uma bela ellith e eu esquecerei facilmente os orcs malditos_.

Thranduil o encarou com fúria evidente. Ao ver como o _ellon_ continuava a olhar para Airien, a sensação de ira, somada ao ciúme e à luxúria, irrompeu dentro dele até o ponto da loucura . Então essa era a sensação de não ter controle sobre si mesmo. Thranduil indagou-se.

__Airien, apresento-lhe Meldacar. Ele é um dos generais de Malgalad. Infelizmente ele não se encontrava em Lórinand quando estivemos lá._

_-Meldacar, esta é Airien, minha esposa._

O rosto de Meldacar branqueou de choque.

— _Perdoe-me. Uma cavalgada longa sem dormir me deixou com a mente lerda. Peço desculpas, Thranduil, se cometi um erro. _

— _Sim, cometeu_.

— _Bem vindo a Eryn Galen_ — Airien disse, com um sorriso amarelo. Somente se fosse surda, não teria ouvido a grosseria de Meldacar. No entanto o olhar que ele dirigia-lhe agora era de uma tamanha tristeza que Airien voltou um olhar interrogativo para Thranduil.

_A_gradeço sua hospitalidade e seu cuidado com meus homens, lady Airien, e lhe desejo alegrias pelas núpcias recentes_. — Tomou-lhe a mão e levou-a aos lábios. — _Tenho certeza de que fará todos os sonhos de Thranduil se tornarem realidade. _

Thranduil observou-a afastar-se, os olhos cheios de orgulho. Então voltou-se para Meldacar.

__ E então?_

__Perdão senhor. Em geral não me coloco em situações assim. Disse Meldacar a Thranduil. Permita-me explicar-me. __Sempre tive a visão de uma mulher diante dos olhos de minha mente. A voz sobrenatural que eu às vezes ignoro, e lamento por fazer isso, me traz imagens. E.._

— E_? — _Thranduil ficou a espera do que o _ellon (elfo)_ ia lhe dizer.

— _O rosto em minha mente... a face da mulher que sinto que está fadada a ser minha noiva é a face de lady Airien. _

—_Apenas sobre meu cadáver — _Thranduil disse, baixinho.

Meldacar concordou com um suspiro.

_Disso eu não tenho dúvidas._

_**A SER CONTINUADO...**_

_**nota final:**_

**A dança do pau-de-fitas ou **_**dança das fitas**_** é uma ****dança****folclórica****coreografada**** originária da ****Europa****.**

**A ****coreografia**** desenvolve-se como uma ciranda de participantes que orbitam ao redor de um mastro central (pau) fincado no chão. O peculiar é que no topo do mastro são presas as pontas de longas fitas coloridas, cuja extremidade pendente é sustentada por cada dançante. Durante a translação em zigue-zague em torno do fulcro central, as fitas vão sendo trançadas, encurtando a parte pendente até que fique impossível prosseguir. Faz-se após o movimento contrario, destrançando as fitas.**

**Há variações na música e instrumentos por causa da regionalização.**

**No Brasil teve grande popularidade durante as festas de Reis, do Divino, do Natal, do Ano-bom. Hoje, embora mais rara, ainda é encontrada em vários pontos do país, recebendo nomes diversos: trancelim ****Crato**** no Ceará e dança-do-trancelim na região do ****Cariri****, no Ceará, dança-das-fitas em ****São Paulo****, dança-da-trança, dança-do-mastro ou trança-fita em ****Minas Gerais****, vilão em ****Pernambuco**** e zona rural de ****Varginha**** de Minas Gerais.**

**É também conhecido como trançado, engenho ou moinho. Também chamada jardineira e trança esta dança se disseminou nos estados do ****Rio Grande do Sul****, ****Santa Catarina**** e ****Paraná****, dançada especialmente durante festejos de origem açoriana, gaúcha, alemã e em ****festas juninas****. Em Santa Catarina é sempre precedida pela jardineira; no Rio Grande do Sul é dançada juntamente com a jardineira e o boizinho. No ****Rio Grande do Norte**** aparece no final do bumba-meu-boi, com o nome de engenho-de-fitas. Na ****Amazônia**** é parte da dança-do-tipiti.**

_** watch?v=SgQThUZoMYQ**__** Segue o link do video no qual me baseei para descrever a dança para a festa.**_


	7. Chapter 7

TÍTULO:** O NASCIMENTO DE UM REI**

AUTORA: Reggie_Jolie

CASANDO: Thranduil/(OC)

CENSURA: R

GENERO:Drama/Romance

BETA:

AVISOS: violência.

_**DISCLAIMER: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J. R.R. TOLKIEN, e, bem, essa é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão brilhantes e fascinantes. Apesar disso os personagens originais (OC), e outros são meus e não podem ser usados sem autorização.**_

SUMÁRIO: Os elfos recebem noticias dos Nazgûl. Nasce o filho de Thranduil. Os preparativos para a batalha da ultima aliança são intensificados.

NOTA DA AUTORA: Faço parte do grupo de pessoas, que acredita que Thranduil teve outros filhos além de Legolas. Esse capitulo em questão versará sobre isso. Se você não concorda com isso, acho que é hora de abandonar essa fanfiction. Grata.

_**Capitulo dedicado a Loudiana e Marcela, que sempre acompanham meus desvarios ficcionais**_.

_**SEGUNDA ERA**_

_**CAPITULO SETE. FOLHAS VERDES**_

_**1712**_

_**AMON LANC**_

_**Olho para o céu  
Tantas estrelas dizendo da imensidão  
Do universo em nós  
A força desse amor  
Nos invadiu  
Com ela veio a paz, toda beleza de sentir  
Que para sempre uma estrela vai dizer  
Simplesmente amo você**_

_**Meu amor  
Vou lhe dizer  
Quero você com a alegria de um pássaro  
Em busca de outro verão  
Na noite do sertão  
Meu coração só quer bater por ti  
Eu me coloco em tuas mãos  
Para sentir todo o carinho que sonhei  
Nós somos rainha e rei**_

_**Na noite do sertão  
Meu coração só quer bater por ti  
Eu me coloco em tuas mãos  
Para sentir todo o carinho que sonhei  
Nós somos rainha e rei**_

_**Olho para o céu  
Tantas estrelas dizendo da imensidão  
Do universo em nós  
A força desse amor nos invadiu  
Então veio a certeza de amar você**_

_**AIRIEN**_

"_Está bom, indis (senhora)?"_

Sua nova criada Morwen chamou-lhe. Pessoalmente ela não acreditava precisar de uma criada, fora ideia do Aran (rei), então Airien não ousara contestar.

"_Mae (Sim). Assim está bom Morwen."_

A elleth agradeceu com um sorriso enquanto deixava o aposento. O que permitiu a Airien rememorar a última conversa com o esposo no dia anterior.

"_Você me ofende Thranduil. Eu escolhi viver com você. Não interessa o que seu amigo, viu ou acha que viu_**. **_O que você espera de mim Hervenn-nín( marido)?"_

_Responda-me, por favor._

Thranduill não respondera.

Então ela afastara-se em silêncio.

"_Vou sair amanhã em patrulha._"

Pronto, era o tiro de misericórdia. Airien estava com a mão na maçaneta da porta. Então voltou-se.

"_Quantos dias fora dessa vez?"_

"_Duas semanas."_

"_Duas semanas? É muito tempo._ _Você vai ficar duas semanas inteiras fora novamente?__"_

"_Mae (sim)__._"

O silêncio que reinou logo em seguida foi a medida que ela precisava para ter certeza que estavam se distanciando. E Airien não sabia como resolver tal problema. Ela dirigiu-se então para as casas de curar, lá ela poderia pensar com mais calma.

_**HORAS DEPOIS**_

Airien chegara das casas de curar e Thranduil ainda não tinha voltado, ou ela assim pensava. Quando ela virou-se para porta pensando em sair novamente, sentiu os pêlos da nuca eriçarem-se e então parou.

"_Airien."_

Thranduil estava ali, ele tinha tomado banho, e os cabelos ainda estavam úmidos. Em vez da cota de malha, dos treinamentos, ele usava uma camisa de lã fina azul e uma calça justa. Os pés estavam calçados em botas de couro cru. Ele emanava uma vitalidade que preenchia o aposento inteiro.

"_Nienna!"_ Ela chamou a valier, desesperada por auxilio e orientação.

"_O rei deseja nossa presença para jantar."_

"_Isso é uma ordem?_" — perguntou Airien desanimada.

"_Não. É um convite. O rei gosta de você e seu pai estará no jantar dessa noite._" informou Thranduil

"_Sei. Vamos representar o casal feliz sem problemas_." retrucou Airien

A fisionomia de Thranduil endureceu.

"_Já falei para não testar a minha paciência_."

"_Não teste a minha também Thranduil_" eu lhe peço.

Um brilho azul flamejou nos olhos dele.

"_Não seja tola. Vamos temos pouco tempo_."

Uma batida a porta revelou Morwen que chegava.

"_Ótimo. Ajude sua senhora a vestir-se_." disse Thranduil e voltando-se para Airien afirmou.

"Nos encontramos no salão do rei" e logo em seguida saiu do aposento.

Havia muita gente ali. Seu pai conversava com o rei. Airen aproximou-se e foi saudada por ambos. Oropher gostava de festejar. Devia ser uma costume de quando morara com o rei Thingol, o pai de Airien dissera-lhe isso algumas muita gente ali, e música, Oropher apreciava música. Airien sorriu quando o rei chamou-a para sentar-se próximo, contudo era um sorriso que não lhe chegava a alma, ela tinha consciência disso.

Airien não conseguira perceber em que momento Thranduil chegara ao banquete. Quando ela o viu. O cônjuge, usava uma túnica vermelha ricamente bordada e uma capa vermelha tocou de leve o rosto dela, percorrendo-o com os dedos, acordando em Airien uma conhecida sensação.

"_Não_."

Ignorando-a ele tocou-lhe o rosto outra vez.

"_Eu não quero que toque em mim"_. Com isso Airien tentou afastar-se dele.

Eles estavam a poucos metros do rei Oropher e do pai de Airien.

Ignorando o pedido, Thranduil levou uma das mãos ao longo cabelo claro, puxando-a para mais perto. Os grandes olhos verdes, abriram-se espantados.

Então ela disse:

"_O que você espera de mim Taren (príncipe)Thranduil?"_

"_Seja minha esposa"_

"_Eu sou. Acredito que você é que esqueceu o que significa ter uma esposa. Acredito que teremos muito tempo para pensar. Duas semanas não é? Boa sorte na patrulha." _

Um músculo se contraiu no maxilar de Thranduil e ele deu um passo para trás. Os olhos azuis brilhavam. Ele estendeu o braço e pousou a mão no ombro dela.

Airien engoliu a saliva com dificuldade e disse:

"_Boa noite. Vou deixá-lo com seus amigos,"_ ela assinalou Thargon e os outros.

_**NO DIA SEGUINTE**_

Airien parou de macerar as ervas e fitou o ar. Suspirando ela pôs a erva macerada num pote, Airen fechou-o com um rolha e suspirou. Tinha um problema em mãos e não sabia ao certo como resolver. Em virtude da preparação para guerra, a presença de Meldacar, como representante de Málgalad de Lórien, era uma constante em Eryn Galen e isso estava-a irritando profundamente.

O elfo depois da falta de tato inicial, desvelara-se em desculpas, elogios e sempre que voltava a Eryn Galen, vinha trazendo alguma planta, erva, raiz, alguma coisa que servisse para as artes de cura as quais Airien dedicava sua vida. Na ocasião que chegara o primeiro presente, ela olhara em pânico para Thranduil, e ele instara-a a recebê-lo. Então Airien agora agradecia e recebia tudo de bom grado.

Percebendo que terminara seus afazeres ela despediu-se de Gwaeron, Rilriel, Nallra e Thira. Entretanto Airien não dirigiu-se aos aposentos que dividia com o esposo. Viver numa caverna podia ser um tanto opressivo, todavia Airen acabara por descobrir um lugar onde podia descansar e pensar em paz. Ali debaixo das faias ela podia sentar-se e refletir em paz. Ela já tinha idade mais do que suficiente para decidir o que queria da vida e fora essa decisão que a fizera desposar Thranduil, então agora era uma segunda etapa.

O que fazer para debelar ciúmes e falta de confiança, quando nada fizera para que estes nascessem. Lágrimas traiçoeiras ameaçavam surgir, e um estranho sentimento de apreensão pareceu querer sufocá-la. A desconfiança ameaçava engoli-la, como um grande animal abatendo sua presa. Cansada ela deitou-se na relva e quedou-se a pensar, até que adormeceu.

Estranho. Sua cama não era dura. Airien abriu os olhos e percebeu que caíra no sono em seu refúgio. Olhando para o céu, Airien percebeu que o sol se punha no horizonte, num esbanjamento de cores que variavam do dourado ao púrpura. Era chegada a hora de voltar para seus aposentos. E aquele era apenas o segundo dia sem a presença do esposo.

**THRANDUIL**

Ele sabia que alguns trechos da estrada cortavam os bosques de bétulas e pinheiros e que estas não eram seguras. Eram doze ao todo naquela missão e isso lhes dava uma sensação, ainda que falsa, de segurança. Como de hábito saíram logo antes do amanhecer. Airien não viera despedir-se. Thranduil não gostava de postergar suas decisões, contudo sentia a necessidade de distanciar-se de casa. Tinha a intenção de cansar o corpo até a exaustão e então poder clarear a mente.

Dessa vez eles iriam em direção ao norte, para as Montanhas da Névoa. Na última carta Malgalad de Lórien, falara de criaturas estranhas descendo das mesmas e atacando pessoas por ali. Ele pedira a Oropher intesificasse as patrulhas ao norte, o rei e os seus encarregariam-se da parte sul da cordilheira.

A patrulha deliberadamente evitaram a Passagem Alta, não era a hora de fazer uma visita de cortesia a Elrond em Rivendell e começaram a percorrer os caminhos tortuosos, que margeavam a cordilheira. Os dias eram ensolarados e as noites o vento uivava constantemente. Eles seguiram o percurso do rio LongFlood. A noite eles acampavam e descansavam para recomeçar a marcha pela manhã. Já estavam ali há três dias inteiros quando os batedores voltaram com noticias; orcs e anões. Nada poderia ser pior pensou Thranduil. Eles encontraram os dois povos de que menos gostava nessa vida.

"_E os orcs estão fazendo da vida dos anões um verdadeiro suplicio. Um grupo deles está amarrado senhor._" disse Amras.

"_Há algum vigia? Temos chance de matar esses orcs nojentos Amras_? Indagou Thranduil

"_Acredito que as criaturas pensem que estão completamente a salvo majestade. Eles nem desconfiaram de nossa presença_."

"_Ótimo. Não tenho exatamente apreço pelos anões. Quanto aos Orcs, não vamos deixá-los vivos. Prestem atenção ao que iremos fazer_."

E os patrulheiros aproximavam-se enquanto Thranduil explicava em detalhes o plano que ele elaborara, enquanto ouvira o relato de Amras.

Eles precisavam atrair os orcs para fora daquela caverna ou seria impossível libertar os anões. Thranduil fora enfático, matem todos os orcs e se possivel não enconstem nos anões. Não temos nada a ver com eles.

A caverna era comprida. Mas ao que tudo indica o túnel fora feito pelos anões, se fosse morada daqueles orcs há muito o cheiro de imundpicie estaria presente e não era o caso.

"_Matem-nos! Matem todos eles_!"

Thranduil observou com certo orgulho o quanto aquele grupo tornara-se eficaz no manejo das espadas.

Um dos soldados deu um passo a frente e golpeou uma das criaturas no estômago, o orc dobrou-se, contudo não estava derrotado. Outro ergueu um machado, gritando em uma língua primitiva. O elfo de cabelos escuros estendeu os braços para detê-lo o que efetivou-se rapidamente. O sangue jorrou e manchou o chão da caverna. As espadas tilintavam e rapidamente eles livraram-se dos orcs. Os poucos que estavam vivos saíram correndo dali.

Thranduil chamou Amras e disse:

"_Soltem os anões e vamos embora_." Isto posto ele dirigiu-se para a entrada da caverna.

Horas depois eles descobriram que os orcs que escaparam-lhes foram encontrados por Ursos. O que poderia ser pior ainda? Indagou-se Thranduil. O que lhe servia de consolo, era ver como os animais estavam estraçalhando os orcs. Então com muito tato e em silêncio eles afastaram-se dali. Nenhum deles tinha interesse em dar aos ursos suas montarias como sobremesa.

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&A

_**AMON LANC**_

_**QUATRO SEMANA DEPOIS**_

**AIRIEN**

Já estavam na metade da manhã, quando chegara a noticia de que a patrulha de Thranduil estava em Eryn Galen, com duas semanas de atraso. Alisando o vestido verde-escuro simples, sem adornos e sem joias com as mãos, Airien deixou o almofariz de lado e dirigiu-se para o pátio. Era hora de encontrar seu esposo.

Ao chegar ao pátio Airien notou que Thranduil não estava só. Para seu desapontamento, o amigo de Lórinand, Meldacar, viera com ele, o _ellon_ estava montado num enorme cavalo castanho. Ambos conversavam animadamante, o que ela considerou um grande progresso. Então Airien percebeu que Meldacar aproximava-se juntamente com Thranduil, e o _ellon_ trazia uma cesta nas mãos.

Ilúvatar, outro presente. Isso não acabará nunca. Pensou Airien

"_Mae Govannen (Bem vindo) Meldacar."_

"_Mae Govannen Tarien (princesa)._"

O ellon estendeu-lhe o cesto.

Airien voltou o olhar para Thranduil, que indicou-lhe que aceitasse o presente.

Ao abri-lo, ela encontrou um filhote, de cor cinza, que balançava o rabo e com uma mancha branca ao redor de um olho O cão esfregava o focinho em sua mão, pedindo atenção. Ela acariciou o filhote.

"_Hannon Le (obrigada)_." Airien agradeceu o presente.

"_Cuio vae, (adeus)" _Meldacar afastou-se com uma reverência.

"_Vamos?"_indagou Airien

"_Preciso falar com o rei primeiro". _disse Thranduil

"_Eu sei. Foi apenas uma tentativa. Deveres primeiro. Vou avisar a Gwaeron que não irei para as casa de curar. Tenho um filhote para cuidar agora." afirmou Airien._

"_Como você vai chamá-lo_?" Indagou Thranduil pegando o filhote nas mãos.

"_Brôg (urso), ele é muito peludo"_. Disse Airien.

Thranduil sorriu, devolveu o filhote para o cesto e então afastou-se.

O filhote empurrou o focinho gelado sob a mão dela outra vez pedindo atenção. Levando a cesta que continha o animal Airien dirigiu-se as casas de curar.

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&A

**THRANDUIL**

"_Quantos nós perdemos?" Indagou Oropher_

"_Seis"_

"_Se tivemos tão poucas baixas, principiou o rei, porque você demorou tanto a voltar? O que o impediu? _

Thranduil começou a relatar ao pai tudo o que acontecera, em especial a presença de orcs e de anões nos salões da montanha. É claro que Oropher não demonstrou nenhum agrado ao saber dos anões.

"_Esse povo não nos diz respeito. Entretanto você desempenhou bem seu papel. Providencie para que os seus descansem."_

"_Mas tenho outro tópico do seu interesse. Sua esposa."_

_Como _Thranduil permaneceu em silêncio Oropher falou:

"_Ela tem andando triste. Eu acreditei que você já era adulto o suficiente para saber lidar com uma companheira filho"._

O principe nada disse.

"_Acredito que meu conselheiro esteve prestes a levar a filha para a casa dele novamente. Resolva isso Thranduil_." admoestou Oropher.

"_Não preciso ver o futuro para ter noção de que isso seria um grande desastre para ambos. Conversem. Resolvam seus problemas. Vocês serão infelizes se se separarem filho._"

**AIRIEN**

Tinha muito o que conversar com Thranduil. Dentro da rotina que haviam estabelecido os dois jantavam a sós. A refeição matinal era com Oropher. Era uma salada de frutos secos, mirtilos, nozes e morangos.

"_Estamos comemorando algo?"_

"_Não. Porque a desconfiança? Sempre jantamos aqui."_

_Estavam muito bons_ — disse ela, lambendo os dedos.

_Seu queixo está sujo de morango_. — Thranduil se aproximou e tirou o pequeno veio de suco com o dedo, assim como um pai faria com uma criança.

Mesmo tentando se controlar ao extremo, Airien sentiu os lábios formigarem de desejo e inclinou a cabeça para trás, convidando-o a beijá-la, contudo ele não o fez. Ele simplesmente fitava-a_. _Então disse:

"_Eu me pergunto se algum dia voce não será fascinante para mim?"_

"_Por Elbereth espero que não"_. Ela estendeu a mão e ele tomou-a beijando-lhe os dedos. Novamente o aroma dele invadiu-lhe os sentidos, canela, sândalo, pimenta. Ela sorriu. Então aconteceu. Airien ergueu-se apressada da mesa em meio a uma onda de náusea.

"_Muito bem. O que está acontecendo?Não pode ter sido a comida. Você está doente?"_

"_Não Thranduil eu não estou doente. Desculpe. Isso não tinha acontecido até hoje."_ Sentada defronte a Thranduil Airien sabia que ele merecia respostas.

"_Então...__"_

"_Te… amo."_

_Thranduil riu._

"_Amael. Não trate de desviar o assunto. Se você não está doente.__.."_

"_Espero que você tenha pensado tanto quanto eu pensei. E como vamos resolver isso Thranduil. Não me interessa seu amigo. Se não quer viver mais comigo permita-me ir embora."_

"_Não. Voce não vai embora. O cachorro foi o ultimo presente de Meldacar. Demorei a voltar porque fui a Lórinand, e Mágalad concordou em enviar outra pessoa se necessário."_

_Hannon le (obrigada)._

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns minutos. Thranduil por ter falado mais do que gostaria e Airien processando a enormidade do que ele lhe contara.

"_Eu Te amo." _

_Ela tornou a repetir. _

" _Te amo mais que já amei a ninguém ou a nada no mundo – conseguiu dizer antes que a boca dele descendesse sobre a sua – Exceto…"_

"_Exceto?__"_

"_Exceto ao filho que vou te dar" – suspirou ela roçando os lábios com os seus._

"_Um filho?"_

"_Desculpe. Não é exatamente a melhor hora."_

_Thranduil observou-a e viu o quanto ela queria aquele bebê então disse:_

"_Não existe hora correta."_

"_Você só está surpreso. Isso é evidente._"

Thranduil riu e enlaçou-a pela cintura. Em seguida deslizou as mãos pelas suas costas, e puxou-a contra o peito, fazendo com que as coxas se encaixassem e os seios fossem comprimidos contra o tórax musculoso. Começou então a beijá-la no nariz, nas maças do rosto, nas têmporas. Beijos leves, lentos. Por fim ele separou-se e , antes de soltá-la, ele sussurrou para ela:

"_Seja prudente, Hervess-nín (minha esposa)."_

"_Sempre fui. Não será exatamente agora que me tornarei aventureira. E se seu conselho refere-se a minhas idas em busca das ervas, saiba que elas não cessarão __ Herven-nín (meu marido)._"

Thranduil riu.

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&A

_**Oito Meses depois**_

Thranduil entrou no quarto onde Airien estava deitada, com o bebê recém-nascido nos braços. O cachorro ergueu a cabeça, mas continuou vigiando a porta do quarto**.**

"_Fale baixo para não acordar o bebê. — Airien sorriu e olhou para o bebezinho adormecido. — Foi difícil conseguir fazê-lo dormir__**".**_

Atrás dele vinham o rei Oropher, o pai de Airien e dois de seus cinco irmãos, os gêmeos Evicor e Aylon.

"Então já escolheram como ele vai ser chamado?"

Já respondeu Airien.

"Edrath".

_**A SER CONTINUADO...**_


	8. Chapter 8

TÍTULO:** O NASCIMENTO DE UM REI**

AUTORA: Reggie_Jolie

CASANDO: Thranduil/(OC)

CENSURA: R

GENERO:Drama/Romance

BETA:

AVISOS: violência.

_**DISCLAIMER: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J. R.R. TOLKIEN, e, bem, essa é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão brilhantes e fascinantes. Apesar disso os personagens originais (OC), e outros são meus e não podem ser usados sem autorização.**_

SUMÁRIO: Nasce o segundo filho de Thranduil.

NOTA DA AUTORA:

Os personagens abaixo pertencem a Tolkien, a descrição é somente para lembrar quem são e sua participação nessa fanfic.

_**Ereinion Gil-Galad, rei dos elfos**_. Sexto e último rei dos Noldor, firmou aliança com Elendil para atacar Sauron.

_**Amdír/Malgalad. **_Rei de Lórien, até Batalha de Dargolad

_**Celebrimbor. **_O maior artifice de Eregion, que fez os três anéis dos Elfos, é morto por Sauron_**.**_

_**Círdarn. **_Chamado de "o armador", elfo telerin, "senhor dos portos" de Falas; quando estes foram destruidos na batalha das lágrimas incontáveis (Nirnaeth Arnoediad); durante a Segunda Era era o guardião dos portos cinzentos no Golfo de Lhun.

NOTA DA AUTORA 2: Como não há informações sobre a esposa de Thranduil, estou fazendo a minha versão para a história. Sim, não será CÂNNON até porque TOLKIEN não escreveu sobre ela._** Se você gosta de fanfic cânnon, sugiro que abandone essa leitura agora.**__** Capítulo dedicado a Lourdiana e a Soi, que me agraciaram com reviews. Hannon le meninas.**_

**Breve Cronologia**

**SEGUNDA ERA**

**1590- Celebrimbor forja os grandes aneis (Narya, Nenya e Vilya)**

_**1600- Glorfindel volta dos Salões de Mandos, para aconselhar, Gil-Galad, Elron e Círdan.**_

_**1600- Sauron forja o UM ANEL.**_

_**1695\. Sauron reune seu exercito e tenta invadir Eriador.**_

_**1697 Fundação de Imladris.**_

_**1700 Sauron é derrotado com a ajuda dos Numenorianos, no reinado de Tar-Minastir.**_

**CAP 8. PARA TODA A VIDA**

**1717**

**AMON LANC**

**AIRIEN**

"_Edrath! Venha aqui_."

A criança, seguida por Brôg, aproximou-se da mãe, que abraçou-o e por sua vez entregou-a a rapidamente encontrara uma utilidade para a jovem serva. Ser babá de Edrath, o que não desagradou ao rei Oropher.

"_Cuide dele! Eu preciso visitar uma pessoa_._"_

A jovem assentiu, segurou o menino pela mão, levando-o para brincar.

"_Nana (mãe)" _chamou o menino.

Airien soprou um beijo para o menino, que aos cinco anos de idade, já era muito parecido com o pai, não somente em sua aparência, mas no temperamento, e saiu do palácio de Oropher.

Uma grossa camada de folhas caídas tomava todo o chão, e delas vinha um odor pungente. Era a característicado _Lasbelin (Outono_) ali na Grande Floresta Verde. Depois de andar por vários minutos por entre as árvores, ela aproximou-se do Talan com um sorriso. Vinha visitar a amiga Tamurile. Ela estivera doente e passara um tempo significativo nas casas de curar.

"_Venha. Coma isto, você vai se sentir melhor"_

"_O que é? Eu não conheço."_ respondeu Tamurile

"_Lembas. Aprendi a fazer em Lórinand". _disse Airien

A aparência de Tamurile após ingerir o pão elfico élfico já mostrava uma leve melhora. Era o resultado esperado, portanto Airien sentiu-se satisfeita. Tomara para si a tarefa de cuidar da saúde da amiga.

Saindo do Talan onde morava Tamurile, Airien foi visitar seu irmão gêmeo, Aryll. Eles partilhavam os mesmos cabelos e olhos claros e temperamento semelhante. Era um consolo poder visitá-lo.

"_Voce deveria ter trazido Edrath!" _Falou Aryll

"_Prometo que amanhã ele vem brincar com os primos." _disse Airien.

A esposa de Aryll morrera num ataque de orcs. Ela não fora a única vitima, contudo Airien entendia a dor que se apossara do irmão. Por vezes vira uma tempestade nos olhos dele, e entendia que mesmo ele sendo tão pacífico , tinha ânsia de encontrar os orcs e matá-los. Contudo a tempestade aos poucos se esvaía e o Aryll que ela conhecia voltara.

Airien sorriu para o irmão. Os olhos de ambos se encontraram. Ela soltou a respiração, não havia tempestades ou dúvidas ali.

"_Chá?"_ Indagou Aryll

_'Aye_ (sim)". Respondeu Airien

Os dois seguiram até a cozinha abraçados, conversando em voz baixa. A cumplicidade entre irmãos era forte.

A tarde esvaíra-se rapidamente. Quando estava despedindo-se do irmão, os sobrinhos, três meninos entraram correndo no Talan. O menor chorava a plenos pulmões. Airien tomou-o nos braços e sentou o menino num banco.

"_Muito bem. Deixe-me ver isso." _ Era um corte superficial, Airien suspirou aliviada.

Em poucos instantes ela limpara e fizera um curativo. Aryll aproveitara a ajuda da irmã e banhara os outros dois. Rapidamente Aryll e Airien deram o jantar as três crianças e os puseram para dormir.

"_Pense no que lhe falei." _Disse Airien

"_Pensarei." _Prometeu Aryll

"_É sério. Temos bastante espaço naquela caverna. Ficaria mais __fácil __para ajudar com os meninos." _

Estava anoitecendo quando Airien voltara para casa. Foi quando ela viu pela primeira vez o cervo. O animal era arisco e desconfiado. Ela estranhou o fato dele aproximar-se tanto de onde viviam os elfos. O cervo aproximou-se do rio, bebeu e logo em seguida voltou a embrenhar-se na mata.

"_Edrath! Nana chegou."_

A criança veio correndo e jogou-se em seus braços.

"_Senhora. Ele não quer tomar banho." _Morwen veio logo atrás da criança.

Airien olhou o menino nos olhos, ele tinha os mesmos olhos azuis do pai e sorria. Há algum tempo que o cheiro de bebê se fora, ele agora começava a querer impor sua vontade. Ela teve vontade de rir mas não o fez.

"_Vamos Edrath! Temos de tomar banho. Seu Ada (pai) vai chegar logo."_

O menino assentiu. Airien aproveitou a deixa e o pôs no chão.

"_Morwen, separe uma muda de roupa para ele e outra para mim."_

"_Vamos!"_ A criança segurou a mão de Airien e cantarolando deixou-se levar para o banheiro.

Morwen separara um vestido com cores que iam do azul-água até o turquesa. Com certeza Thranduil perguntaria se tinham uma festa, já o rei Oropher aprovaria.

**1720**

**THRANDUIL**

Thranduil chegou à porta por onde Airen saíra a tempo de vê-la desfalecendo. Ela desabara sobre os degraus.

"_Tudo indica que não há nenhum osso quebrado e nem mesmo algum coágulo de sangue" declarou Gwaeron_

"_Então por que ela ainda está inconsciente?" - _resmungou furiosamente.

"_Talvez o trauma da queda... uma súbita falta de ar... - _sugeriu o curador, sem poder dar um diagnóstico definitivo_. - Prec__is__amos esperar, passaram-se somente alguns minutos. - Uma compressa fria poderia ajudar..." - _sugeriuo curador.

O curador afastou-se e voltou logo em seguida com a compressa, bem consciente da presença do Taren (principe) Thranduil vigiando o estado da esposa.

Quando o curador ouviu-a resmungar ele disse:

"_Abra os olhos" _pediu Gwaeron enquanto virava o rosto dela em sua direção.

"_O que aconteceu?" perguntou Airen_

"_Você desabou sobre alguns degraus - _explicou ele._ \- Seu esposo a trouxe, diga-me Mellon (amiga) se você sente alguma dor."_

Airien começou a franzir as sobrancelhas enquanto tentava se lembrar.

"_Concentre-se. Você está sentindo dor em algum lugar?"_o curador insistiu

Airien fechou novamente os olhos e então disse:

"_Eu acho que estou bem" - _murmurou e, abrindo os olhos de novo, olhando para o companheiro, ela percebeu a preocupação e angústia dele. Em um instante se lembrou de por que desmaiara.

"_Thranduil eu preciso dizer porque __desmaiei__. Gwaeron você poderia nos deixar a sós Mellonamin?"_

O curador afastou-se certo de que somente sua amiga, poderia e deveria acalmar o principe.

"_Sente-se por favor."_

Thranduil olhou-a de alto a baixo, as sobrancelhas dele se arquearam. A dúvida estava ali. Contudo atendeu ao pedido de sua consorte.

"_Você é muito agradável quando não está de mau humor." principiou Airien_

"_Espirituosa como sempre A'__mael.(amada) Todavia você prometeu contar-me o que aconteceu aqui."_

"_Estou grávida_."

"Um filho."

"Aye"

"_Nós já passamos por isso antes Thranduil. Não há motivo para preocupação"_

"_Ficarei aqui. Vou tomar conta de você durante a noite_." afirmou Thranduil.

Airien balançou a cabeça em negativa.

"_Você diz como se fosse ficar em pé diante da cama. Você sabe que isso não é possível. Você precisa encontrar Edrath. Ele não deve estar entendendo nada. A mãe dele desmaiou."_

"_Ele tem Morwen_." contra argumentou Thranduil.

"_Você é o pai dele Thranduil. Morwen é apenas uma criada. Por favor._" Airien insistiu

"_Certo. Eu irei. Mas você não ficará sozinha_." reiterou Thranduil

"_Por favor vá_."

Thranduil voltou duas horas depois. Airien dormia. Ele sentou-se a uma cadeira determinado a passar a noite ali.

_**AIRIEN**_

**NOVE MESES DEPOIS**

"Está com fome?" indagou Airien

Edrath que até então corria com os primos, subia em árvores, sentara-se a seu lado e colocara o ouvido sobre a barriga da mãe.

"Ele está quieto" disse o menino

"Sim. O pequenino dorme. Agora responda-me Edrath. Quer comer?"

"Aye"

Airien chamou Morwen e então os sobrinhos juntaram-se a elas. Morwen então retirou a comida de uma cesta. Estavam fora do palácio. Ela havia planejado um piquenique com as crianças e eles estavam brincando há muito tempo.

_Thranduil._ Airen chamou-o.

Como esperado de um elfo, ele acordou logo.

_Vá buscar Gwaeron. O bebê vai nascer._

_Vá. Não me olhe assim. Vá._

Era madrugada. E ela sabia que ainda iria demorar bastante. Então Airien resolveu tomar um banho e mudar de roupas. Quando Gwaeron chegou Airen conversou com o amigo e curador. Ainda no aposento Thranduil parecia deslocado. Ela sorriu e chamou-o.

_Eu quero você aqui. Em especial quando essa criança nascer. Mas preciso que você vá ver Edrath quando ele acordar. Peça a Morwen para entretê-lo. Não poderei ficar com ele hoje._

Depois aconselhada por Gwaeron ela começou a caminhar pelo corredor. De tempos em tempos, a dor vinha, mas não era algo que Airien não pudesse suportar. Tudo o que ela sabia era que passaria por aquela situação e em breve estaria com o filho nos braços.

_Estou cansada._ Ela disse.

Nesse instante Thranduil retornou e erguendo-a nos braços levou-a para o quarto.

_Durma melethril (amada)._

Horas depois ela acordou com novas dores.

Gwaeron examinou-a e garantiu que a noite a criança nasceria.

_Não vou ficar deitada. Ajude-me._

Arien voltou a andar apoiada em Thranduil. Logo ela percebeu que havia guardas ali no corredor. E Airien tinha vontade de rir ao observar a cara de assutados dos guardas. Thranduil deve ter dito alguma coisa, pois a cada passo dado por ela, apoiada em Gwaeron e Thranduil, os guardas moviam-se também.

_Isso é mesmo necessário? Dispense-os por Eru. Não precisamos deles aqui._

A contra gosto Thranduil afastou-se da esposa e falou com os guardas, que logo saíram daquela parte do palácio.

_Hannon le_. Airien agradeceu. E logo retornou a caminhar. As horas passaram-se. E ela disse:

_É agora. A criança vai nascer._

Eles voltaram para o quarto.

Thranduil sustentou-a enquanto ela fazia força. Logo então ouviu-se um choro de franco protesto.

_É um menino!_

O recém-nascido foi colocado sobre a barriga da mãe. O menino começou a chorar. Airien foi então conversando com ele, acalmando-o, e nessa ocasião Gwaeron entregou uma tesoura a Thranduil que enfim cortou o cordão umbilical do menino.

Recostada a cama, ela amamentou a criança ainda suja com os restos de parto e examinava-o atentamente, o menino mais uma vez tinha os cabelos do mesmo tom claro do pai. Os olhos eram iguais aos da mãe.

O curador aproximou-se e retirou a criança dos braços da mãe.

_Hannon Le (obrigada) _disse Thranduil.

Mesmo cansada Airien conseguiu encontrar forças e sorriu.

Thranduil tocou-lhe os lábios com os seus.

_Eu amo você_ — sussurrou ele. — _Sempre amarei você_

_Eu também amo você._Airien respondeu

Uma discreta tosse anunciou a volta de Gwaeron com o menino, que foi posto nos braços do pai.

Qual o nome do menino? Indagou Thranduil que sustinha o recem-nascido nos braços. Ele já tinha sido limpo e estava envolto em vestes quentes, pois nascera em pleno inverno.

"_Herenvar."_ Airien disse.

Thranduil assentiu.

"_Bem vindo ao mundo Herenvar."_

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&A

**A SER CONTINUADO...**

_**NOTA DA AUTORA:**_

**Conccepção, nascimento, infância e crescimento**

Elfos nascem após um ano de gestação. O dia de sua concepção é celebrado, não o dia de seu nascimento em si. Suas mentes se desenvolvem mais rápido do que seus corpos; em seu primeiro ano, eles já conseguem falar, andar e até mesmo dançar e o rápido alcance de maturidade mental faz com que os jovens Elfos pareçam, para os Homens, mais velhos do que realmente são. Puberdade física acontece entre seus 50 ou 100 anos (aos 50 eles atingem sua estatura adulta), e aos seus 100 anos de vida fora do ventre todos os Elfos estão completamente desenvolvidos. Os corpos dos Elfos deixam de envelhecer fisicamente enquanto os corpos de Humanos continuam.

Os eldar cresciam em forma física mais lentamente que os homens, porém com mais rapidez em mente. Eles aprendiam a falar antes de completarem um ano de idade; e ao mesmo tempo eles aprendiam a andar e dançar, pois suas vontades logo vinham ao domínio de seus corpos. Na verdade, havia poucas diferenças entre as duas Famílias, elfos e homens, na infância; e um homem que observasse crianças élficas brincando, poderia muito bem acreditar que elas fossem filhas de homens, de algum povo belo e feliz. Pois nos seus primeiros dias, as crianças élficas deleitavam-se constantemente com o mundo ao redor delas, e o fogo de seus espíritos não as havia consumido ainda, e o fardo da memória ainda era leve sobre elas.

Este mesmo observador poderia ter se assombrado com a estatura e os pequenos membros destas crianças, ao julgar suas idades por suas habilidades com as palavras e graça ao mover-se. Pois ao final do terceiro ano, as crianças mortais começavam a superar os elfos rapidamente em estatura máxima, enquanto os elfos cresciam lentamente na primeira parte da infância. Os Filhos dos Homens podiam alcançar sua altura máxima enquanto os eldar da mesma idade ainda eram fisicamente como mortais de não mais que sete anos de idade. Os eldar não atingiam a estatura e forma, nas quais suas vidas seriam suportadas posteriormente, até o quinquagésimo ano, e algumas centenas de anos passavam antes que se tornassem adultos.

Informações retiradas do site da Valinor.

**HERENVAR-GUARDA DA PROSPERIDADE**


	9. Chapter 9

TÍTULO:** O NASCIMENTO DE UM REI**

AUTORA: Reggie_Jolie

CASANDO: Thranduil/(OC)

CENSURA: R

GENERO:Drama/Romance

BETA:

AVISOS: violência.

_**DISCLAIMER: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J. R.R. TOLKIEN, e, bem, essa é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão brilhantes e fascinantes. Apesar disso os personagens originais (OC), e outros são meus e não podem ser usados sem autorização.**_

SUMÁRIO: Os Nazgul aparecem. O terror intala-se em Eriador e Rhôvanion. Thranduil envia seu amigo Thargon em uma missão.

" _**Outrora havia Sauron, o Maia, que os sindar em Beleriand chamavam de Gorthaur. No inicio de Arda, Melkor seduziu-o para sua vassalagem, e Sauron se tornou maior e mais confiável dos servos do Inimigo; e também o mais perigoso, pois podia assumir muitas formas; e por muito tempo, se quisesse, ainda pôde aparentar nobreza e beleza, de modo a enganar a todos, a exceção dos extremamente cautelosos.**_" P365 O Silmarillion

**NOTA DA AUTORA:**

Os personagens abaixo pertencem a Tolkien, a descrição é somente para lembrar quem são e sua participação nessa fanfic.

_**Ereinion Gil-Galad, rei dos elfos**_. Sexto e último rei dos Noldor, firmou aliança com Elendil para atacar Sauron.

_**Amdír/Malgalad. **_Rei de Lórien, até Batalha de Dargolad

_**Celebrimbor. **_O maior artifice de Eregion, que fez os três anéis dos Elfos, é morto por Sauron_**.**_

_**Círdarn. **_Chamado de "o armador", elfo telerin, "senhor dos portos" de Falas; quando estes foram destruidos na batalha das lágrimas incontáveis (Nirnaeth Arnoediad); durante a Segunda Era era o guardião dos portos cinzentos no Golfo de Lhun.

**NOTA DA AUTORA 1: **No Atlas da Terra Média de Karen Wynn Fonstad, fala que Tolkien estabeleceu limites de velocidade e distâncias a seguir:

A PÉ: 24 A 30 minutos por milha

A cavalo: 9 minutos por milha (cavalos de Rohan); 8 por milha (cavalos dos Dúnedain).

O nascer do sol se daria por 7 da manhã e o por do sol as 5 de Dezembro a Janeiro; e 6 da manhã as 6 da tarde de Setembro a Março.

No hemisfério norte, a primavera acontece entre os meses de **março **e **junho**, recebendo o nome de primavera Boreal

_**CRONOLOGIA RESUMIDA. **_

_**SEGUNDA ERA**_

2251 Os Nazgûl aparecem.

2280 UMBAR é fundada pelos Homens do Rei.

2350 Os Numenorianos fundam Pelargir.

3261 Ar-Pharazôn, Rei de Númenor, vai às terras da Terra Média.

3262 Ar-Pharazôn vai a Mordor com uma grande força e demanda a redenção de Sauron. Sauron aceita ser tomado por Númenor na esperança de chegar a sua derrota por outros meios. Em tempo ele se torna um conselheiro confiável de Ar-Pharazôn e começa a corrompê-lo.

3310 Ar-Pharazôn começa a construir Grandes Fortalezas.

_**Will you still love me**_

_**Voce ainda irá me amar  
When I'm no longer young and beautiful?**_

_**Quando eu não for mais jovem e bela  
Will you still love me**_

_**Voce ainda irá me amar  
When I got nothing but my aching soul?**_

_**Quando eu não tiver nada além de uma alma dolorosa?**_

_**I know you will, I know you will**_

_**Eu sei que você irá, eu sei que você irá**__**  
I know that you will**_

_**Eu sei que você irá**__**  
Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?**_

_**Você ainda irá me amar quando eu não for mais bela?**_

Lana Del Rey. Young and Beautiful

_**1730**_

_**AMON LANC**_

_**ERYN GALEN**_

_**AIRIEN**_

Era primavera novamente. Ela estava acordada desde o nascer do sol. Airien não era do tipo que ficaria parada. Estava sempre em movimento. Havia dado o alimento para os filhos logo cedo e agora estava observando-os brincar com os tres inspecionava o trabalho de suas três aprendizes. A despeito de seus muitos pedidos, o irmão nunca viera morar com ela no palácio do rei. As crianças vinham todo dia e voltavam ao seu Talan. O cachorro Brog, estava entre eles. Havia o som inconfundivel de felicidade. Mentalmente ela agradeceu a Iluvatar por sua familia. Logo Oropher e Thranduil começariam a treiná-los com espadas, do mesmo modo que os irmãos faziam com seus sobrinhos. Pessoalmente ela achava cedo, Airien fez uma anotação mental, para convencer Thranduil a retardar tal acontecimento.

"_Não!_" o grito escapou da garganta de Airien com extrema rapidez.

"_Não!"_

Herenvar largou o chapéu vermelho que havia arrancado do solo, perto de uma árvore.

Thira, uma das ellith, pegou o menino pelas mãos e o trouxe.

"_Abra a boca_."

O menino principou a chorar. Mas Airien o forçou assim mesmo e somente quando certificou-se de que não havia engolido o cogumelo venenoso soltou-o.

"_Nana (mãe)_". Herenvar chorava.

"_Eu só comi frutinhas_," choramingou o menino.

"_Senhora_" chamou Rilriel. "_Vamos levá-los para as Casas de Curar._"

"Aye (sim). É o melhor a se fazer." Airien assentiu. Voltando-se para a primeira ajudante disse:

"_Thira, deixe tudo aí. Voltamos outro dia_"

"_Mae (sim)_" a ellith respondeu.

"_Edrath_!" Airien chamou o filho mais velho.

Só então ela se deu conta de que as crianças, Bárgon, Laimion e Bain, seus sobrinhos, estavam olhando para ela, completamente assustadas. Airien precisava reparar aquilo imediatamente.

Airen recompos-se rapidamente e disse:

"_Vamos todos para o palácio. Vai haver um lanche lá. E depois vamos até a sala de treinos. Voces gostariam disso?_"

Os rostos infantis iluminaram-se e ela pode perceber que lágrimas não mais estavam ali. Suspirando ela juntou as crianças e voltou para o palácio de Oropher.

O menino dormia calmamente, isso não impedia Airien de ficar olhando-o com receio. Ela ficara completamente apavorada. Ele podia ter morrido. Aquele cogumelo, o chapéu vermelho matava pessoas. E Herenvar era apenas uma criança.

"_Senhora_". Morwen a chamava.

"_Senhora a criança dormiu. Pode ir descansar._" disse a criada.

"_Não. Vá dormir Morwen. Eu não saio desse aposento hoje até o pai deles chegar._"

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&A

_**THRANDUIL**_

Thranduil abriu a porta do aposento aposento comum, que partilhava com a esposa e filhos. Com o nascimento dos dois filhos, o casal havia mudado de aposentos. Ocupavam um quarto maior do lado norte, ele dirigiu-se então a porta do lado esquerdo e viu os filhos que dormiam tranquilamente. A luz proveniente de um lampião, iluminava fracamente o ambiente. Entretanto era o suficiente para que ele pudesse ver a esposa que dormia numa cadeira ao lado do filho mais novo. O cobertor que deveria estar cobrindo-a encontrava-se, agora, ao redor dos quadris, expondo seu corpo para ele. Ele ficou intrigado. Qual a razão dela estar ali? Infelizmente ele iria acorda-la.

Mãos masculinas passaram por seus braços e lhe rodearam o quadril. Airen sabia exatamente a quem pertenciam as mãos, suspirou seu aroma único, sândalo, canela e pimenta e disse:

"Senti sua _falta!"_

"_Eu também_." Thranduil acariciou os cabelos dela então perguntou:

"_Mas diga-me porque encontro você no quarto de nossos filhos Hervess-nin.(esposa)_"

"_Você pode me odiar quando eu lhe contar tudo Herven-nin (marido)_"

"_Impossivel."_

"_O quanto você me ama?_" Ela inquiriu.

"_Como uma vez você me disse, te amo como jamais amei ninguém nesse mundo._"

Thranduil ergueu-a nos braços e levou-a consigo.

"_Thranduil_" ela reclamou ao ser erguida.

"_Os meninos_."

"_Vão dormir no lugar deles e você em nosso quarto. Como eu já disse uma vez, seu lugar é lá, comigo._"

Ele depositou-a com cuidado na cama e disse:

"_Durma! Você parece exausta. Amanhã e somente amanhã conversamos_."

Então ela fez exatamente ao contrário. Esfregou os olhos tentando acordar.

"_Durma!_ Thranduil estendeu a mão e pegou a dela. Entrelaçando os dedos aos dela, e trazendo-os aos lábios, ele beijou-lhe a mão.

Airien fitou-o por um longo tempo. Ao perceber que ele não iria conversar por fim cedeu, deitou-se ao lado do esposo que a abraçou. Algum tempo depois ambos dormiram.

Airen acordou antes do amanhecer, tremendo e paralisada de terror. Não conseguia se lembrar do sonho que a acordara, mas voltar a realidade foi igualmente assustador. Tinha sido impossível esquecer a situação. O pânico de perder Herenvar. Cogumelos venenosos. Como ele tinha achado aquele em especial. Senti-a se pior mãe do mundo.

"_Voce quer conversar agora? E vai me dizer o que a assustou tanto assim Melethril (amada)?_"

"_Desculpe. Acordei você_." Airien principiou.

"_Esqueça isso_." Thranduil passou as mãos pelo rosto dela.

"_O que a atormenta tanto?_"

Airen sentou-se na cama, entrelaçou as mãos em torno dos joelhos e fixou o olhar em Thranduil.

"_Eu cometi um erro ontem. Distrai-me quando colhia ervas com minhas ajudantes e por muito pouco Herenvar não ingeriu um cogumelo venenoso. Ele podia ter morrido_."

"_Ele esta bem_?" os olhos dele denotavam preocupação.

"_Sim. Examinei-o. Mas mesmo assim. Não consigo deixar de me sentir culpada_."

"_Não. Não se culpe. Mas vamos olhá-lo mais de perto. Sim? São crianças, são curiosos. Não devemos deixa-los sozinhos. O que aconteceu ontem pertence ao passado. Vamos deixa-lo lá_. "

Horas depois Airien terminava de vestir-se. Seu cabelo comprido estava preso para trás em uma trança, deixando o rosto à mostra e revelando os ossos malares altos. Inspecionou a própria roupa, era um vestido simples de um verde profundo.

"_Airien_" Thranduil bateu a porta chamando-a.

"_É você Herven-nin_?"

"_Aye (Sim.)_" Respondeu Thranduil

"_O marido que me ama_?" ela pilheriou.

"_Não pode haver outro_."

Ela abriu a porta do quarto de vestir.

"_Muito bonito_."

"_Hannon Le_."

Airien foi a primeira a chegar até onde estavam os filhos. Edrath e Herenvar. Morwen inspecionava a refeição matinal dos garotos. Ela sorriu e agradeceu.

"_Ada!(pai)"_ Os garotos gritaram ao mesmo tempo ao verem Thranduil. A ausência dele era-lhes dificil.

**2251 **

**ERYN GALEN**

_**OROPHER**_

Thranduil bateu a porta e entrou. O rei estava sentado a mesa com alguns conselheiros. Ele esperou e os mesmos foram dispensados. Ainda de pé, pois não fora-lhe indicado que sentasse, ele aguardou.

"_Teve noticias de Málgalad?_" Indagou Oropher

"_Não. Nenhum mensageiro chegou senho_r."

"_Mas chegou uma patrulha recentemente._" Afirmou o rei Oropher

"_Sim senhor." _

"_Quais os relatos?"_

Então Thranduil começou a relatar o que os soldados contaram. O que chamou a atenção do rei, foi o grupo de cavaleiros negros, que começou a rondar os edain que viviam nas imediações da floresta.

"_E quem são estes Cavaleiros Negros ? O que pretendem? Precisamos mandar alguém investigar. Isso não é bom. É verdade que não devemos nos envolver com os edain, contudo não devemos permitir qualquer ameaça que porventura venha a se tornar um problema para nosso povo_."

Thranduil aguardou que o rei continuasse e ele o fez.

"_O melhor seria você mesmo ir, todavia não seria prudente deixar seus filhos e sua esposa sozinhos. As crianças são muito jovens. Quem você indica capitão_?"

"_Então me permita indicar Thargon majestade. Ele é fiel a nós."_

"_Pois bem. Envie Thargon, ele deverá descobrir quem são esses cavaleiros negros._"

_**THRANDUIL**_

Ao deixar a sala do rei Thranduil tratou de procurar o amigo. Encontrou-o no salão de treinos com outros soldados. Os mesmos não pareciam exatamente contentes, e Thranduil perguntou-se o quanto duro o amigo estaria sendo com os soldados.

Thranduil deixou-se ficar um pouco entre as sombras observando o amigo, analisando-o. Tinha certeza de sua fidelidade, era habilidoso com armas, discreto, para viver em meio aos edain ele seria relamente perfeito. Não havia dúvidas, Thargon era o mais indicado para a missão de descobrir sobre os cavaleiros negros.

"_Chega. Pediu o edhel (elfo_)".

Thargon assentiu e afastou-se limpando a espada. Seus equipamentos estavam sempre em perfeito estado. Era um soldado nato. Thranduil sabia que podia confiar sua vida aquele amigo.

"_Thargon Mellonamin_," disse Thranduil tornando-se visivel.

O edhel parou o que estava fazendo e aproximou-se.

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&A

**THARGON**

Ao cavalgar, repassou mentalmente os seus planos, tudo o que havia combinado com Thranduil e seu _aran_. Onde fosse possível, deveria passar despercebido. Era somente um viajante. Não deveria fazer prisioneiros. Ainda estava em Greenwood, em sete dias chegaria aos portões da floresta logo ele seguiria o rio Bruinen em direção aos povoamentos dos edain.

" _Noro lim Malen_" Thargon impeliu a montaria e começou sua viagem.

Era noite e Thargon ainda se debatia se fazia ou não uma fogueira quando ouviu as primeiras vozes. Eram orcs. Os planos para a fogueira foram postos de lado. Agora só chamaria atenção para si e para sua montaria. Aqueles orcs vinham de Gundabad. Disso Thargon tinha certeza. O elfo esperou em silêncio que as bestas se distanciassem, pois estava sozinho. E eles estavam em maior número. O rei Oropher tinha razão, alguma coisa muito estranha estava acontecendo por ali.

Ele desembrulhou o pão de viagem que fora feito por Airien.

"_É chamado de Lembas. Vai ajuda-lo e muito_." Ela havia dito ao presentea-lo com uma cesta.

Ao aproximar-se de Goblin Town, mais uma vez Thargon teve de ser extremanente cauteloso. Não convinha a um elfo sozinho chamar a atenção dessas criaturas em um combate aberto.

O terreno se nivelou diante dele, mas a mata continuava espessa, tapando boa parte da luz do sol por onde ele cavalgava. Aquele era o vau do _rio Gladen_**. **Ele havia estudado os mapas com Thranduil exaustivamente. Não podia haver erros, era um trabalho para o rei. O dia amanhecia. Estava frio. O vento soprava inclemente naquela manhã e era visivel que o sol não apareceria. Era uma vila de pescadores. Havia restos de fogueiras que eram usados para secar peixe. As redes de pesca estavam estendidas em suportes, esperando a hora de serem usadas. Com poucas e estreiras ruas.

Quando avistou a ponte de pedra baixa, reduziu o galope do cavalo e, trotando, se aproximou dela lenta e silenciosamente. Apeando da montaria Thargon levava o cavalo pelas rédeas em direção a uma placa que indicava uma taverna ou hospedaria. Ele torcia para que fosse os dois. Precisava de um quarto e de um banho.

Thargon entrou na hospedaria, os hospedes que estavam por ali, olharam-no com curiosidade, ele rapidamente fez uso da lingua comum dos homens, como não se banhava há dias, e tinha os cabelos soltos, não era vivisel que ele era um elfo. Conseguira um quarto e uma refeição.

Thargon dormira um dia inteiro. Quando descera ao salão da hospedaria, Thargon concentrou-se na comida e comeu o guisado, um pedaço de pão e um jarro de cerveja com rapidez. A jovem que o atendera, chamava-se Mara, a jovem falava muito, então Thargon começou a fazer questão de ser servido sempre por ela, e em uma semana descobrira rapidamente que havia anões por ali. Já que o povoado edain estava proximo das _Minas de Moria._

_**SETE DIAS DEPOIS**_

Antes que chegasse a porta esta se abriu e dela sairam seis homens com armaduras completas, o que chamou-lhe atenção, aquela era uma vila de pescadores. Porque estes homens totalmente armados estavam ali? Indagou-se Thargon. Enquanto pensava sobre isso a porta voltou a se abrir e dois homens saíram da hospedaria, escoltando uma jovem.

A jovem vestia branco, e tinha a cabeça descoberta, seus cabelos ruivos eram rebeldes por natureza, e sua expressão, por mais que tentasse parecer austera, era infantilizada por inúmeras sardas. Era esguia, alta, jovem, de olhos negros e pelo que ele já aprendera dos costumes humanos, era solteira, devido aos cabelos soltos. O homem mais velho devia ser seu parente, pois a escoltava de perto. Ambos estavam envoltos em peles. O mais novo deveria ser o o noivo da jovem.

Quando os visitantes saíram da hospedaria Thargon pode finalmente entrar e dirigiu-se a uma mesa no canto.

"_Bom dia. O Mesmo de ontem senhor_?" indagou a mulher.

"_Sim_."

Sentada Mara observou o perfil do homem. O queixo duro e anguloso, os olhos claros, cheios de determinação. A mulher sorriu. Ainda não conseguia acreditar que ele estivesse interessado nela_**.**_

A mulher tinha a combinação de olhos mais estranhos que ele já vira. Um era verde e o outro azul. Os cabelos castanhos e falava pelos cotovelos. E era por isso que ele a procurava todas as noites. Podia simplesmente comer na cabana que havia alugado, mas ia sempre a taverna. Ele mesmo não sabia porque se demorava naquela vila pequena.

Era tarde quando ele saira da hospedaria. A lua cheia já estava alta no céu e estava tudo claro. Dessamarando M_alen, _ele montou e rapidamente trotou em direção a sua casa.

Aquela era uma região pantanosa. Os únicos sons que Thargon ouvia eram aqueles das criaturas da floresta e de alguns pássaros voando acima... Foi então que ele ouviu o grito. Alto. Assustador, quase inumano.

Quando ouviu o som ele entendeu tratar-se de orcs e havia mais. Sua montaria estava com o pelo completamente eriçado. O que não era comum.

Ignorando o medo Thargon apeou. Tocou a anca do animal que afastou-se. _Malen_ voltaria quando chamada. Afastando as pernas, Thargon agachou-se. Os sons que lhe chegavam trazidos pelo vento não eram nada animadores.

Foi então que ele viu os orcs e eles não estavam sozinhos. Havia lobisomens com eles. Thargon desembainhou a espada e a adaga que trazia consigo e esperou.

O fato de um lobisomem sempre atacar primeiro o pescoço era previsível como o nascer do sol. Soltando gritos horrendos, os lobisomens lançaram-se para a morte. O eldar esperou até sentir a respiração quente no rosto antes de enterrar a lâmina nos dois peitos largos. Uma das adagas atingiu o coração, derrubando o lobisomem, mas a outra apenas feriu o alvo. Thargon esperou que o animal ferido o atacasse outra vez e lançou-o longe. Ouviu o som de ossos sendo quebrados e cartilagens se rompendo. A besta peluda tentou ataca-lo novamente, e enorme pata tentou alcança-lo, mas ele usou a adaga de novo. Sentiu, porém, as unhas riscar seu pescoço. Um erro estúpido. Os ferimentos não eram profundos . Precisaria fazer uso das ervas que a esposa de Thranduil lhe fornecera, ou encontrar um curador humano. Nenhuma das duas perspectivas o agradava.

Os orcs imediatamente investiram contra ele.

_Iluvatar!_

Deixando as bestas mortas de lado, Thargon principiou a vasculhar o lugar, e torceu o nariz ao ver as feridas da mulher: uma perna partida, feridas nos braços e nas mãos, provavelmente feitas enquanto se defendia e, a julgar pela dificuldade com que respirava, certamente teria alguma costela partida. Os demais humanos e alguns orcs que estavam na beira de estrada estavam mortos. Ele já conferira. Ainda não entendia porque a humana fora abandonada, mas não faria a mesma coisa.

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&A

_**THARGON**_

Depois de quatro dias em que a velara, na sua moradia, a mulher acordara. Thargon virara-se e vira os olhos negros a olha-lo.

"_Bom dia. Sente-se melhor? Pode conversar_?"

A jovem fez menção de sentar-se e ele correu para ajuda-la.

Ela pestanejou várias vezes e depois percorreu lentamente o quarto com o olhar. Depois, cravou os seus olhos nele. Estavam cheios de perguntas, e também de dor.

"_Queres um pouco de água_? "

Thargon levantou-se e serviu um copo de água do jarro. Aproximou-o dos seus lábios para que bebesse. Ela tentou levantar a cabeça, mas o gemido que deixou escapar indicou a Thargon como aquele movimento lhe era doloroso.

Cada respiração lhe doía. Para mexer a boca e falar precisava de toda a sua força. Mas tinha de saber tantas coisas... e tinha de as saber naquele instante, antes que o pânico que a ameaçava se apoderasse completamente dela.

Utilizou a dor para se concentrar nos seus pensamentos. Era tão intensa...

"_Dói-me..."_

"_Sim. Deite-se novamente. A curandeira deve chegar logo._"

_**BRENNA**_

"_Sou curandeira senhor. Tenho tudo o que é necessário para curar a jovem_." disse Brenna. Os olhos da mulher mais velha examinavam atentamente a jovem ferida. Suas mãos habilidosas verificaram tudo o que ele fizera.

"_Fez bem em me procurar, senhor. Contudo tudo o que você fez até aqui foi de grande valia."_

"_Nada mais do que limpar e lavar ferimentos Brenna."_

"_Ela deve permanecer deitada. Quando for necessário deve ajuda-la a ficar sentada. Não deve tentar andar ainda_." Falou Brenna.

Kelda que estava quieta, vira nos olhos do homem um brilho estranho. Ao refletir ela sabia, que devia estar sendo um peso para ele. Seu salvador tinha um rosto sério, caracteristicamente masculino, e os olhos zangados não pareciam ser capazes de exibir ternura, muito menos um sorriso. Impressionante. Era a palavra mais correta para aquele homem, de uma beleza que ela nunca havia visto.

"_Vou lá fora_". Disse Thargon e saiu de modo que Brenna pudesse examinar melhor sua paciente.

"_Muito bem minha querida. Você precisa de mais alguma coisa_?" indagou a mulher mais velha. Alguns fios brancos se insinuando por entre a cabeleira negra.

"_Não. Obrigada."_

_**THARGON**_

Thargon sentou-se sobre a pilha de mantas onde dormia e observou-a através da suave luz das chamas da lareira. Certamente, estava a preocupar-se sem razão. Quando os homens do pai da jovem retornassem ela estaria a salvo junto com sua família. O que ele poderia fazer era deixa-la na hospedaria do povoado perto das Minas dos Anões, onde ele a vira pela primeira vez e tudo estaria resolvido. Não cabia a ele envolver-se em confusões dos edain.

Na manhã seguinte pegou nas suas armas e atravessou a vila rumo ao vau do rio Gladen. Deixara a jovem na cabana junto a Brenna, a curandeira da vila.

_**A SER CONTINUADO...**_


	10. Chapter 10

TÍTULO:** O NASCIMENTO DE UM REI**

AUTORA: Reggie_Jolie

CASANDO: Thranduil/(OC)

CENSURA: R

GENERO:Drama/Romance

BETA:

AVISOS: violência.

_**DISCLAIMER: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J. R.R. TOLKIEN, e, bem, essa é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão brilhantes e fascinantes. Apesar disso os personagens originais (OC), e outros são meus e não podem ser usados sem autorização.**_

SUMÁRIO: Os elfos recebem noticias dos Nazgûl. Oropher envia Thargon para o reino élfico de Eriador. Os ataques de Sauron a Mordor, Gondor e a captura de Minas preparativos para a batalha da ultima aliança são intensificados.

_**CRONOLOGIA RESUMIDA. **_

_**SEGUNDA ERA**_

2280\. A cidade portuária de Umbar é fundada.

2350\. É construida Pelargir.

3429 Sauron ataca Gondor e captura Minas Ithil. Anárion defende Osgiliath e Minas Anor e Sauron volta para Mordor.

3430 A Última Aliança dos Homens e elfos estão formadas.

3434 As forças de Sauron são derrotadas na batalha de Dagorlad fora do Portão Negro. O Cerco de Barad-dûr começa.

3441Sauron volta Barad-dûr e briga com Elendil e Gil-Galad. Sauron é enviado para baixo e Isildur corta o dedo de Sauron juntamente com o Um Anel. O espírito de Sauron foge do seu corpo e esconde-se.

CAPITULO. DEZ. ENTRE OS EDAIN.

" _Já os homens eram mais frágeis, mais fáceis de serem mortos por arma ou acidente, e mais dificeis de se curar; eram sujeitos a doenças e muitas enfermidades, e envelheciam e morriam_". p 125 O Silmarillion

NOTA DO AUTOR:

Celebrado na China entre o 15º e o 8º dia do mês do calendário lunar, o Festival do Meio de Outono tem origem ligada a uma cultura tradicionalmente agrária, regida pelos ciclos da natureza, quando os povos ancestrais observavam a relação entre o movimento da Lua e as mudanças das estações, fato que influenciava diretamente a produção agrícola. O festival simboliza, portanto, um agradecimento dos chineses à Lua pela colheita, assim como reuniões familiares e oferendas para a Lua nos dias do outono, nos quais ela se encontra mais brilhante e redonda.

watch?v=GzkqG8gKJos Instrumentos musicais medievais

watch?v=unbWOERgqpI Danças medievais

_**THARGON**_

Aquela pequena vila de pescadores, celebrava também o Festival do Meio de Outono, o que para Thargon era uma grande coincidencia. Todos os moradores, velhos, mulheres, homens, crianças, jovens. A vila estava toda iluminada. O azul do céu dera lugar ao negro da noite. A luz dos archotes bruxuleava, lançando tons de vermelho, laranja e amarelo ao redor. Havia uma algazarra originada das crianças que corriam em meio a todos. Eles estavam na vila. Kelda, ao lado de Brenna, a curandeira, parecia genuinamente encantada com tudo ao redor.

Eles celebravam as colheitas abundantes. Havia muita comida e bebida. A taverna, The Children and Oak, onde Thargon se hospedara, estava cheia. De onde estava ele podia ver a porta abrir e fechar de vez em quando. Contudo era ali do lado de fora que se encontrava a maioria da população. Repentinamente o som de uma musica animada começou a tocar. Ao virar-se Thargon percebeu que um grupo de rapazes se dispusera a tocar. Eram instrumentos musicais diferentes do que já vira. Mas a musica fez com que as crianças e as jovens edains dessem as mãos e começassem a dançar.

Aquela festa iria adentrar a noite. Isso era certo. E para ele isso não representava problema algum. Quando ficasse cansado ele simplesmente iria embora. A musica cessou e a multidão aplaudiu vigorosamente. Ouviu-se o som de um carrilhão, uma rabeca e um alaúde, indicando nova melodia. Dessa feita mais animada ainda. As crianças deram lugar a doze pares que se dirigiram para o centro da vila, conforme a musica soava. Os doze pares em fila, começaram a movimentar-se, cumprimentavam-se com uma ligeira mesura, e então formaram um grande circulo. Eles começaram a dançar, batiam palmas de tempos em tempos, as mãos dadas, e movimentavam-se ora para a esquerda ora para a direita. Com um saltito e um rodopio as damas trocavam de pares. Dividiram-se, agora, as jovens em uma roda menor, os homens em outra, dançando em sentido contrário.

"_É tudo tão bonito_." Disse Kelda.

"_Voce não conhece essa festa?_" Perguntou Thargon

"_Não._"

"_E porque você estava nessa vila Kelda?_"

"_Eu seguia viagem com meu pai, iamos até a casa do meu noivo."_

"_Sim. Em sete dias eles estarão aqui. Assim me garantiu o taveneiro. E você poderá ir para casa_."

"_Assim esper_o." a jovem sorriu. "_Não pense que sou ingrata. Agradeço por você ter me salvado. Eu provalmente teria morrido no pantano_."

Thargon viu o sorriso da jovem desaparecer e só então viu Mara, que trabalhava na hospedaria vir em sua direção.

"_Com licença senhoras._" Ele afastou-se na direção da mulher de cabelos castanhos e olhos de cores diferentes. Não era prudente para sua missão envolver-se com uma edain tão jovem. Kelda era uma tentação e uma distração para sua missão. Sete dias. Em sete dias poderia ir embora daquela vila e continuar sua missão.

Uma flecha assobiou no ar. E foi o suficiente para que as pessoas entrassem em pânico. A lua cheia com sua claridade tornava a todos alvos faceis. As pessoas estavam embriagadas. Defender-se seria muito trabalhoso para dizer o minimo.

No mesmo instante, os homens dispararam uma chuva de flechas e mais de dez pessoas tombaram sem vida. Mulheres da vila, gritaram desesperadas vendo seus homens mortos. Crianças choravam.

Thargon percebera que um dos arqueiros, usava uma camisa larga cor de açafrão sob a túnica curta que lhe deixava à mostra as pernas até os joelhos. Calçava sapatos largos e grosseiros e completara o traje com um manto rústico, que atirara sobre os ombros. O cabelo escuro e revolto aumentava a aparência de força e crueldade. Era um humano. E porque razão aqueles humanos estava lutando ao lado de orcs?

Ambos estavam mortos. E, a julgar pelas espadas ensanguentadas jogadas no chão, haviam lutado bravamente, até a morte.

Era uma batalha desigual. Havia mais orcs e as bestas pareciam não se importar se terminariam a luta com vida.

A seu lado encontrava-se um jovem edain, a espada suja de sangue. O escudo na outra. Thargon indicou um lado da vila e ambos dirigiram-se até lá. Não havia muito o que fazer. A não ser manter-se vivo. Logo mais adultos e jovens juntaram-se a eles. Não eram um grupo grande, mas teria de ser o suficiente.

Thargon assumiu a frente da batalha. Era um corpo a corpo. Ninguém ali possuia arcos, para atingir o inimigo a distancia.

Os orcs investiram gritando.

Os humanos fizeram o mesmo. O som de espadas chocando-se fez-se ouvir.

Em algum momento do combate, Thargon percebeu que havia anões lutando a seu lado. Os pesados machados de guerra, rachavam os orcs ao meio. Como ali era uma vila de pescadores, eles não tinham armaduras. Mas mesmo assim investiam contra o inimigo. Com um chute, Thargon desviou-se de um morto, e logo viu-se a frente com um orc.

Decepando-lhe a mão, Thargon pegou a criatura pelo pescoço. Queria interroga-lo. Arrastando-o levou-o até um poste e amarrou a criatura ali. Com sorte voltaria a encontra-lo vivo.

Horas depois a luta cessou. Aparentemente as criaturas voltaram para o buraco de onde sairam. A roupa em farrapos. Sangue em seu rosto. Thargon parecia tudo menos um elfo. Mas isso não importava. Apressado dirigiu-se até onde deixara o orc, para descobrir que estava morto.

Idiota. Recriminou-se. Deveria tê-lo interrogado imediatamente.

Pela manhã grande parte da vila tinha sido queimada. Vários corpos sem vida espalhavam-se por todos os lados. Espadas jogadas ao chão. Corpos amontoavam-se.

Brenna, a curandeira, auxiliada por Kelda, cuidava dos feridos. Seriam precisos vários dias para que as casas fossem reconstruidas. Os anões apesar de ajudarem na batalha, voltaram para suas minas e os edain ficaram a própria sorte.

_**KELDA**_

"_Eu pensei que iamos esperar minha família_."

A jovem parecia genuinamente confusa. Mas Thargon tivera dois dias inteiros para pensar na melhor decisão e por fim chegara a ela.

"_Nao vamos ficar mais um minuto nessa vila. Ela já foi atacada duas vezes. Não sei a origem dos ataques. Mas não vou morrer aqui_." afirmou Thargon.

"_Arrume suas coisas. Convenci Brenna a vir conosco. Vou entrega-la a sua família_."

"_Não há possibilidade de ficarmos?" _insitiu Kelda

"_Não._"

E ter que conviver mais dias com os olhares que essa edain lhe lançava. Jamais.A atitude mais correta seria desviar o olhar. Ela era jovem demais para ele.

" _Espero estar na estrada pela manhã. Estamos entendidos?"_

"_Sim._" Respondeu Kelda.

Thargon saiu da cabana em direção a taverna. Queria despedir-se de Mara. E assim evitaria pensar na jovem edain.

O dia ainda não havia amanhecido quando eles partiram daquela vila. Secretamente Thargon esperava nunca mais precisar por os pés ali. Havia névoa. Era uma jornada longa. Os tres cavalos dariam conta. Disso tinha certeza.

Os últimos raios de luz se transformavam em tons de violeta no crepúsculo que, em instantes, cobriria a região. Viajariam o maximo que podiam durante o dia, acampariam a noite.

Um pouco mais adiante, o caminho dobrava de forma acentuada para a esquerda. A floresta nesse ponto ficava um pouco menos densa, com pequenas lacunas na folhagem, pelas quais um ou dois raios de luz se moviam e brincavam com a estreita faixa de água que escoava pela rochosa lateral da colina.

"_Vamos parar aqui. Logo vai anoitecer. Pela manhã retomamos nossa jornada_."

Kelda e Brenna assentiram.

A clareira, iluminada por pontos de luz do sol, estava silenciosa e tranqüila no calor do dia. Kelda mergulhou os dedos no pequeno lago. Parecia uma eternidade desde a última vez que tomara um banho. Por um momento, ela se sentou na borda da água, sentindo na solidão refrescante, o silêncio contínuo do lugar.

Em geral a viagem prosseguia até a luz se extinguir. Então qual foi o espanto de Kelda e Brenna quando Thargon sugeriu aquela parada. Mas tão logo elas apearam, Thargon amarrou o cavalo em uma árvore e afastou-se deixando-as sozinhas.

Quando Thargon voltara trazia consigo tres aves. Que ambas prepararam para a refeição.

Durante a maior parte da viagem Kelda mantinha-se em silencio. Brenna a curandeira, a quem ela pedira que viesse consigo, era quem fazia a jovem falar alguma coisa. Então começara a chover. Era uma chuva fina e irritante. A chuva escorria pelo capuz e molhava-lhe o rosto. E assim passaram-se o sete dias de viagem.

Kelda sabia que no final daquele dia estaria em casa.

Não era um castelo grande. Mas era fortificado. E isso era importante para a segurança deles. Thargon recordava-se do que Kelda lhe contara. Havia um quarto grande no andar inferior, além do grande salão, que era reservado aos hóspedes, juntamente com mais quatro quartos em um segundo andar. Também contava com uma pequena torre para os guardas. O grande salão e as cozinhas ocupavam a maior parte do andar térreo. Possuía um estábulo.

O som dos cascos dos cavalos fez-se ouvir no pátio de pedra. Era a comitiva que trazia Kelda de volta a casa. Galinhas assutadas cacarejavam. Um bando de cães cercou-os, saltando e latindo. Kelda apeou, falando com eles, chamando cada cachorro por seu nome, causando um frenesi de alegria entre os animais.

"_Irmã!_" Caelean recebeu-a de braços abertos.

Era visivel a semelhança entre ambos. Os mesmos cabelos vermelhos e olhos negros. O rapaz excedia-a em altura.

A jovem ainda de braços dados com o irmão aprensentou a Thargon e Brenna.

"_Muito obrigada. Não temos palavras para expressar o que você fez por nossa família. Já a davamos como morta ou escravizada pelas bestas. Ingvi ali, estava triste por perder a noiva._" assinalou Caelean.

Thargon assentiu em silêncio.

O aperto de mão do humano era forte e determinado.

"_Ofereço a você e a hospitalidade de meu lar."_

Era um rapaz alçado a condição de chefe da família com a morte violenta do pai. Não devia ter mais do que 20 anos. Thargon acompanhou o rapaz e sentaram-se a uma mesa enorme. Uma serviçal adiantou-se com uma caneca de cerveja. Não era sua bebida favorita, aprendera a gostar do vinho, o que era comum entre os elfos, mas bebeu-a calmamente. A um sinal de Caelean, bandejas e travessas de comida, pães, queijos, frutas e carnes preenchiam a mesa.

Ingvi ainda tinha faixas nos braços, e apoiava-se numa muleta, a perna também estava enfaixada, resultado do combate que havia travado com os orcs.

"_Foi você que cuidou de minha prometida_?"

O olhar de Thargon se cruzou com o de Ingvi quando este bebeu um pouco de cerveja da caneca.

Parecia uma pergunta simples. Mas havia muito em jogo ali. Ele sabia que se respondesse sim, a reputação da jovem estaria arruinda.

"_Não. Eu a encontrei. Mas Brenna a curandeira da vila, tratou dela._" O que em parte era verdade. Thargon sabia que relatar que cuidara da jovem por alguns dias sozinho não ajudaria em nada.

O resto da refeição foi feito em confortável silêncio, e Thargon não lembrava do que havia ingerido. Só conseguia lembrar dos olhos do humano chamado Ingvi sobre si.

_**A SER CONTINUADO...**_


	11. Chapter 11

TÍTULO:** O NASCIMENTO DE UM REI**

AUTORA: Reggie_Jolie

CASANDO: Thranduil/(OC)

CENSURA: R

GENERO:Drama/Romance

BETA:

AVISOS: violência.

_**DISCLAIMER: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J. R.R. TOLKIEN, e, bem, essa é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão brilhantes e fascinantes. Apesar disso os personagens originais (OC), e outros são meus e não podem ser usados sem autorização.**_

SUMÁRIO: Os elfos recebem noticias dos Nazgûl. Oropher envia Thargon para o reino élfico de Eriador. Os ataques de Sauron a Mordor, Gondor e a captura de Minas preparativos para a batalha da ultima aliança são intensificados.

NOTA DA AUTORA:

Os personagens abaixo pertencem a Tolkien, a descrição é somente para lembrar quem são e sua participação nessa fanfic.

_**Ereinion Gil-Galad, rei dos elfos**_. Sexto e último rei dos Noldor, firmou aliança com Elendil para atacar Sauron.

_**Amdír/Malgalad. **_Rei de Lórien, até Batalha de Dargolad

_**Celebrimbor. **_O maior artifice de Eregion, que fez os três anéis dos Elfos, é morto por Sauron_**.**_

_**Círdarn. **_Chamado de "o armador", elfo telerin, "senhor dos portos" de Falas; quando estes foram destruidos na batalha das lágrimas incontáveis (Nirnaeth Arnoediad); durante a Segunda Era era o guardião dos portos cinzentos no Golfo de Lhun.

_**CRONOLOGIA RESUMIDA. **_

_**SEGUNDA ERA**_

2251 Os Nazgûl aparecem.

2280 UMBAR é fundada pelos Homens do Rei.

2350 Os Numenorianos fundam Pelargir.

3261 Ar-Pharazôn, Rei de Númenor, vai às terras da Terra Média.

3262 Ar-Pharazôn vai a Mordor com uma grande força e demanda a redenção de Sauron. Sauron aceita ser tomado por Númenor na esperança de chegar a sua derrota por outros meios. Em tempo ele se torna um conselheiro confiável de Ar-Pharazôn e começa a corrompê-lo.

3310 Ar-Pharazôn começa a construir Grandes Fortalezas.

**CAP 11. OS ANOS ESCUROS PARTE I**

_**THARGON**_

A medida que os dias passavam, Thargon começava a entender que algo muito errado estava acontecendo naquela região. As árvores começaram a morrer, pântanos cresciam. E animais de especies nunca vistas antes começaram a aparecer por ali. Era precisamente esse tipo de evento que seu _aran_ temia. E agora Thargon se perguntava se deveria voltar imediatamente a Greenwood ou explorar um pouco mais aquela região.

Alguns dias após sua chegada ali, Thargon conseguira de Caelean, o Jovem Senhor, a permissão para andar pela região, que era densamente povoada. Muitas das casas ali eram de madeira escura, portas pintadas de cores variadas e o telhado com cobertura vegetal, _turfa. _ O sol, ainda que fraco, iluminava a tudo, destacando as cores daquela região e uma enorme floresta de pinheiros e carvalhos. Na vila, nas imediações do castelo, e ele ainda se perguntava se devia chamar aquela propriedade de castelo, vira um moinho e um forno comunitário. Conversando com os locais, descobrira que fora o antigo senhor que o construira. Havia silos e armazéns construidos em pedra. Thargon imaginou que foram retiradas das montanhas logo adiante. Percebera também que havia poços de agua escavados ali. Se necessário poderiam resistir bem a um cerco. Eles estavam longe do grande rio Anduin.

Ele passara o dia andando por lá. Se algum morador achou inusitado, não mencionou nada. Faltava ainda quatro horas para que se fizesse noite. Contudo aqueles que havia terminado suas tarefas diárias se recolhiam. A cavalo Thargon passou por uma casa pequena, ao lado um aprisco indicava a presença de ovelhas. Fumaça saía pela chaminé. Ainda escrutinando a região, Thargon ouviu o relinchar de um cavalo ao longe. Voltando-se na direção do som, reconheceu Caelean. Ele então esperou que o _edain( humano) _se aproximasse.

_**CAELEAN**_

Caelean puxou as rédeas de seu garanhão negro, _Koda (amigo)_, voltou a cabeça, e logo obedeceu-lhe indo na direção que indicava. Havia avistado seu visitante. Não era sua principal intenção vigia-lo. Entretanto Caelean não era simplório a ponto de acreditar que Thargon era um mero viajante. Dera-lhe bastante liberdade, agora era a hora de conversarem seriamente.

Seu povo tem trabalhado bastante. Principiou Thargon

"Sim._ O inverno está próximo. As colheitas precisam ser armazenadas. A lenha guardada. Enfim, fiscalizar tudo, organizar, estar presente é um trabalho que toma-me o dia inteiro_."

"_Aye(sim)_" assentiu Thargon

"_Entretanto não posso e nem vou me queixar. É o trabalho para o qual fui treinado por meu pai. Ele se foi cedo demais. Malditos orcs. Se aproximaram demais de nossas terras._"

Caelean sorriu. Era um sorriso sincero. Que chegava-lhe a alma. Então pôs a mão no ombro de Thargon e disse-lhe:

"_Eu não sei se agradeci apropriadamente por trazer Kelda, sã e salva para casa. Poupou-me um grande deslocamento Thargon_."

Thargon assentiu em silêncio.

"_Você é bem vindo se quiser ficar conosco. Kelda falou que é um excelente espadachim. Poderia trabalhar para mim se quisesse. Preciso de um mestre de armas_". Afirmou Caelean.

"_Não posso permancer_."Respondeu Thargon

"_É por causa de Kelda_?" Indagou o jovem

Thargon ficou em silêncio e Caelean indicou que andassem. Quando estavam bem afastados de todos continuou a falar.

"_Meu pai não era um homem comum. Ele criou a mim e Kelda de forma diferente. Ela sabe que a união dela com Ingvi é lucrativa para nós. Somos um povoado que está crescendo. Ingvi vem de uma família com mais recursos_."

"_Qual foi o preço da noiva_?" Inquiriu Thargon

Caelean riu. Na realidade gargalhou. O visitante enfim deixara cair sua máscara. As negociações podiam começar.

"_Kelda fez questão de que fosse um preço bem alto. Nada menos que 500 homens armados até os dentes. Sim. Parece pouco, mas não somos um povoado grande, você mesmo viu. Estamos espremidos entre as montanhas e temos uma floresta e largos campos a nossa frente." _

_E_les criavam gado. Era um gado marrom, enorme. Vira bois movendo o moinho comunitário. Vira também ovelhas e porcos. Era a fonte de riqueza daquele povo. Logo haveria gado e porcos para serem abatidos e carne para ser salgada. Parte das mulheres se ocupava em fazer o queijo e a manteiga, enquanto as outras fiavam, teciam e tingiam os tecidos. Os homens caçavam. O dia naquele lugar começava e terminava com muito trabalho

Thargon ouvia em silêncio.

"_O casamento, não importando quem será o noivo, acontecerá em três dias." Assegurou Caelean_

Thargon sabia que o _edain _o observava atentamente buscando alguma minima reação ao que havia afirmado. Ele falava em quebrar abertamente um acordo. Dependendo dos termos envolvidos, era inciar uma inimizada que poderia levar a uma guerra. Ele não era uma criança irreponsável e portanto nada afirmaria.

" _Você é meu convidado._" Informou Caelean

"_Agradeço mais uma vez pela hospitalidade. E partirei logo em seguida._" Informou Thargon

"_É realmente uma pena que não possa permanecer conosco. Você poderia reconsiderar. Kelda e Ingvi, após o casamento não irão viver aqui._"

"_Kelda sabe que está aqui. E o que está fazendo Caelean_?" inquiriu Thargon

"_Não pense mal de mim. Eu acredito que Ingvi será um marido honrado para Kelda. Mas alguma coisa me diz que você seria melhor_. _Por isso estou aqui. E não Kelda não sabe dessa conversa_"

"_Em alguns dias voltarei para minha casa. Meu senhor me aguarda_."

"_Esse seu senhor tem nome Thargon_?"

"_Aye._(sim)".

Quando ambos chegaram ao castelo já era noite. Eles desmontaram no estábulo. Dois garotos correram para segurar os animais enquanto eles retiravam as selas. Caelean passou a sela para um dos meninos e pegou as rédeas de_ Koda_. Sempre escovava as suas montarias, em especial Koda. Não queria que o garanhão machucasse ninguém, conhecendo o temperamento do animal. Escovou a crina branca do animal desfazendo o emaranhado. Após dar-lhe comida, passou pelas baias e acaricou a _Adsila (flor)_. A égua branca relinchou em reconhecimento. Ela já havia sido alimentada.

Caelean despediu-se de Thargon e saiu dos estábulos. Parou na bomba d'água, lavando as mãos, os braços e o rosto. Estava finalmente pronto para entrar em seu castelo.

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&

_**KELDA**_

_F_inalmente, Kelda percebeu que não estava preparada para dormir, seus pensamentos continuavam vagando em diferentes direções e ela não sossegava. Desistindo, sentou-se na cama, tomando cuidado para não acordar Brenna, que dormia num catre, defronte a lareira. Vestiu a capa, introduzindo os braços nas mangas largas e longas e quase desapareceu na dobras do tecido pesado. Ela enrolou as mangas para cima e puxou o capuz para a cabeça, ficando com o rosto quase que completamente escondido, e só então deixou o quarto. Encontrou uma lamparina pendurada na parede e pegou-a para se guiar através da escuridão.

Sendo um _eldar(elfo),_ Thargon enxergava longe sem problemas. Então não era a fraca iluminação do castelo, que o impediria de ver Kelda, passar. O que ela fazia saindo dali, a noite. Era véspera do seu casamento. E para onde a jovem se dirigia?

Ele a seguiu. Encontrou-a num dos pontos que levava ao alto do muro. Ela tencionava subir ali, aquela hora da noite. Para quê? Apertando o passo, ele a seguiu, segurou-a pelo braço, o que fez com que a jovem se voltasse para ele.

Os olhos negros escrutinaram-no por um instante. Mas a jovem não se moveu.

Tomando Kelda nos braços. Thargon abraçou-a.

_Kelda_ — murmurou, introduzindo os dedos em seu cabelo e atraindo-a para mais perto. — _Quero beijá-la, moça_.

Thargon podia sentir o toque suave da sua respiração, afagando-lhe o rosto. Estavam bem próximos, entretanto esperou ser repelido. Quando ela não o fez, curvou-se e beijou-a do jeito que desejava há dias, há semanas, pelo visto.

"_Venha comigo. Vamos embora." _Ele fez o pedido ao se afastarem.

"_O quê?" – _Kelda arregalou os olhos, assustada_._

"_Venha comigo, Kelda." _Thargon convidou novamente

"_Você deve estar louco. Não podemos. Eu me casarei amanhã." _Afirmou Kelda

"_Você realmente o ama? Não está apenas honrando o acordo feito por seu pai." _Perguntou Thargon

Ele percebeu uma centelha de dúvida. Então voltou a insistir.

"_Diga sim. E seu desejo será uma ordem. Iremos daqui. Você nunca mais irá ver Ingvi. Venha comigo. Prometo que não deixarei seu irmão e seu povo desamparado."_

Kelda olhava-o fixamente depois olhou para o chão em silencio.

Sendo um guerreiro Thargon pareceu reconhecer o momento de investir novamente. Então falou

" _Não sou um rei. Não possuo riquezas. Mas sou um guerreiro. Venha comigo. Consigo a aliança que seu irmão e seu povo precisam para protegerem-se. Se teme que sua família fique desemparada, não ficará. Eu prometo. Não ficará." _Insistiu Thargon.

Após um tempo em silêncio, a jovem falaou.

"_Eu sinto muito se Caelean levou-o a pensar de outro modo. Eu reconheço, que olhei-o com outros olhos, logo que você me salvou. Contudo isso não é mais possível."_

"_O que está fazendo aqui fora então?" _Thargon parecia aborrecido. Contudo o tom de voz dele não se elevara em nenhum momento.

"_Eu perdi o sono. Eu não ia procurar você." insistiu Kelda._

"_Está mentindo. EU sei disso. Você não é boa em mentir" _asseverou Thargon

"_Não. Não estou mentindo. Eu pensei bem. O melhor a fazer é casar-me com Ingvi." declarou Kelda._

"_O que sei é que não consigo tirá-la da cabeça desde que nos conhecemos. Quando estou acordado, você é a dona dos meus pensamentos e, quando durmo, é você que está em meus sonhos."reiterou Thargon_

"_Não posso aceitar o que está propondo."_

"_Não há o que temer. Eu a tratarei bem, darei a você tudo o que desejar e que estiver ao meu alcance."_

"_Sinto muito Thargon. Eu realmente sinto muito. Mas não posso."_

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&A

_**UM DIA DEPOIS**_

Caelean subiu a escada que levava aos aposentos onde a irmã dormia. Ele bateu a porta e ao ouvir a permissao de Kelda entrou no aposento.

Velas tremeluziam em candelabros de ferro ao longo das paredes. Sobre uma mesa, via-se uma jarra de água e uma bacia, destinadas à lavagem das mãos e rosto, juntamente com várias toalhas. Uma cadeira de braços, coberta também com peles, encontrava-se junto ao fogo. Almofadas diversas tornavam o banco de madeira bastante acolhedor. Também sobre o leito viam-se peles macias e quentes, que deviam servir para agasalhar contra o frio

"_Você tem certeza de que quer este casamento?" — _Caelean finalmente perguntou._ "Eu posso lidar com Ingvi e o pai dele. Não iremos começar uma guerra._"

Kelda aproximou-se do irmão e o abraçou.

"_Eu quero sim. Vou me casar com Ingvi"_

"_Eu pensei..."_

"_Não. Não irei faltar a palavra dada." _

Caelean assentiu.

"_Muito bem termine de aprontar-se. Já há uma pequena multidão lá fora." _ele beijou-lhe a cabeça.

Dito isso ele saiu dos aposentos.

_**THARGON**_

A cerimônia seria realizada defronte a residência da família. Os convidados, todos do povoado, estavam no pátio aguardando o inicio. Todo o lugar estava repleto de flores, bagas e frutos. As pessoas que estavam ali acomodaram-se como puderam. Então Thargon percebeu que formavam-se dois caminhos.

Ao som melodioso das harpas e flautas, Ingvi, todo de branco, apareceu e passou por entre os convidados portando uma espada na mão. Ele parou diante de uma mulher, de longos cabelos brancos. A musica tornou-se mais frenética, se possível, e então Kelda apareceu. Havia fitas azuis da cor do céu a meia noite, entrelaçados no cabelo de Kelda. Ela estava vestida de azul também. Ela não usava joia alguma. Em sua cabeça uma coroa de flores. Ela percorreu todo o caminho e parou ao lado de Ingvi

"_Quem dá essa mulher em casamento a esse homem_?"

Caelean aproximou-se e tomou a mão de Kelda, e entregou-a a Ingvi.

A sacerdotisa sorriu.

"_Kelda seu presente de noiva para o noivo_."

Ela então entregou a ele um cabresto de boi. Simbolizando que passava a pertencer a ele. A uma palavra da sacerdotisa, Ingvi pegou a espada e entregou-a a Kelda. Que a exibiu dando uma volta com ela sobre a cabeça.

"_Com essa espada você deve protege-la, honra-la_". Disse a sacerdotisa.

"_Agora os aneis_." Disse a sacerdotisa. Os aneis foram dados a sacerdotisa. Ela aproximou-se de Ingvi e indagou.

"_Voce tem perante o ÚNICO a inteção de casar-se, amar, honrar, respeitar e proteger essa mulher_?"

"_Sim. Eu tenho_." respondeu Ingvi

A sacerdotisa voltou-se para Kelda e disse:

"_Voce tem perante o ÚNICO a inteção de casar-se, amar, honrar, respeitar esse homem_?"

"Sim. Eu tenho." respondeu Kelda

"_Os aneis agora são um sinal de que voces estão unidos em a sacerdotisa_."

Pronto estavam casados.

Dois bois inteiros foram assados. Havia frango, porco, ovelhas. Grande quantidade de pães e bolos. Havia cerveja e uma grande festividade. Ele podia entender isso. Aquele povoado ficaria isolado pelas neves do inverno. Celebrar aquele casamento era uma oportunidade única.

Ouvindo um burburinho Thargon voltou-se na direção do som e viu, Harek, Bjarni, Ingolf e Trygg, Leif. Thargon reconhecia os homens que eram mais próximos a Caelean. Nenhum deles estava vestindo cota de malha. Era uma festa. Thargon vira as espadas de cada um dos homens serem colocadas numa carroça aberta num ponto do patio. Se fosse necessário eles teriam fácil acesso a elas. Mas ninguém esperava por essa necessidade.

_Os _noivos estavam muito felizes e só tinham olhos um para o outro.

Ele pegou duas canecas de hidromel da bandeja de uma criada e estendeu uma a Brenna. A curandeira encontrara-o.

"_Kelda teve muita sorte senhor_."

"_Aye (sim)._"

A música começou a tocar e os jovens espalharam-se dançando. Comida e bebida eram servidas. Havia grande alegria como era esperado daquele dia.

"_Aquela bela morena não tirou os olhos de você desde que chegamos._"

Thargon olhou na mesma direção indicada pela curandeira, localizando a moça em questão. Ele não retribuiu o sorriso. Só tinha interesse em uma _edain._ E fora rejeitado. Ele precisava voltar para Greenwood. Havia muito a relatar. Seu trabalho ali estava completo.

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&A

"**CAELEAN"**

Eram Trolls gigantescos que arremessavam pedras em direção ao muro. A medida que os buracos eram abertos, orcs montados em wargs atravessavam por eles. Como era noite e não havia lua, era muito dificil combatê-los.

Os infelizes escolheram bem a hora de atacar. Todos estavam embriagados. Haviam passado o dia inteiro na festa do casamento. Setas incendiárias atingiram as construções. A turfa queimava. As construções de madeira foram as primeiras a queimar. As chamas alaranjadas elevavam-se céu acima. Uma flecha assobiou no ar. O jovem Ingvi enrijeceu o corpo de repente e logo a seguir caiu para a frente. Um grito horrivel ecou pela noite e ele provinha da jovem esposa que via seu então marido ser morto a sua frente.

_Às armas!_ Bradava Caelean

Os rostos deles estavam cobertos de vermelho. Se era sangue ou tinta, não chegara perto o suficiente para ver. Ele simplemente empurrou o escudo do oponente a sua frente. O orc se desequilibrou e Caelean passou a espada pelo braço da criatura. Sangue jorrou mas o ser continuou em pé. Ele empurrou o escudo, golpeando o orc com a bossa de ferro. A criatura foi ao chão. Puxando a faca da bainha em suas costas, ele afundou a lamina no pescoço e dirigiu seu olhar em busca de outro orc.

Ao ouvir um som como de um animal, Caelean voltou-se e desviou de um golpe na cabeça e partiu para cima do atacante, fazendo-o recuar alguns passos. Mas o orc lutou desesperadamente para se recuperar e voltou a atacar, gritando como um animal feroz. Caelean se defendeu com maestria e as espadas se cruzaram, deixando-os frente a frente. Caelean se aproveitou da proximidade e atingiu o outro com uma joelhada na virilha. Enquanto o oponente se contorcia de dor, ele se aproveitou e enfiou a espada no peito dele, matando-o de uma vez. Só então puxou a espada do corpo inerte e perscrutou a luta ao seu redor.

Viu Thargon que lutava com dois orcs ao mesmo tempo. Uma adaga fora lançada no pescoço de um orc. Ele viu a criatura levantar a mão ao pescoço. E então Thargon cortou o pescoço da criatura.

_É hora de morrer elfo_. Disse o orc

_Não tenho medo_. Disse Thargon. E era verdade

Ele investiu novamente para a criatura. A espada curva do orc ficou presa em sua armadura. Aproveitando-se desse momento. Thargon ergueu a espada e decepou a mão do orc. A criatura grunhiu. Rapidamente Thargon cortou-lhe a cabeça. Entao ele tirou a espada que estava presa ao seu corpo e jogou-a ao chão.

_Caelean._ Gritou Thaargon

O jovem senhor olhou em sua direção e Thargon indicou um lugar com a cabeça. O humano assentiu. Era chegada a hora de acabar com aquele ataque.

_**KELDA**_

Faltavam quatro horas para o amanhecer pelo menos. E fogueiras estavam sendo acesas. Os feridos, precisavam ser aquecidos, e tratados, estavam sendo levados para a casa de Caelean.

_Coloquem os feridos a direita. Nação. Os mortos devem ficar lá fora. Serão arrumados e depois os cremaremos._ A voz de Kelda se fazia ouvir.

Caelean ajudava a retirar os corpos dos orcs mortos.

_Não devemos mante-los aqui. Levem-nos para o mais longe possivel. E em seguida queime-os._

_Sim senhor._ Respondeu Ingolf

Algum tempo depois, ao colocar a mão na testa de um jovem ferido, Brenna assustou-se com a alta temperatura. Tinha previsto aquela febre, mas todo o corpo do rapaz parecia pegar fogo. O ferimento teria sido bem limpo? Afligiu-se.

_O que foi?_ Indagou Kelda

_A febre de aumentou_. Disse Brenna

_O que posso fazer para ajudar?_ Kelda perguntou.

_Vou precisar de água fria para banhá-lo_.

Thargon que observava as duas mulheres interagindo, afastou-se e pouco depois ele retornou com água fresca e ficou observando Brenna cuidar dos soldados. Após retirar as bandagens, ela tornou a despejar uma boa quantidade de bebida alcoólica sobre os ferimentos, examinando-os com atenção. Sua testa franziu-se preocupada quando tocou com a ponta do indicador a carne inflamada.

_As feridas estão bem limpas?_ \- ele perguntou.

_O Único permita que sim. Fiz o que estava ao meu alcance para limpá-las_.

Thargon ajudou-a então a envolver os ferimentos em novas bandagens. Em seguida ele e Brenna foram se revezando para banhar o corpo quente dos soldados.

Pela manhã Caelean e Thargon percorreram toda a região a cavalo. O estrago feito pelos orcs era considerável. As casas mais distantes também foram atingidas.

Naquele instante ele abriu a porta, a luz do sol iluminando o local. As paredes, o chão de terra batida, e até mesmo o teto achavam-se coalhados de sangue. Os porcos, a lã dos carneiros, as penas das galinhas estavam salpicados de vermelho. E no solo, em meio às patas dos animais, viam-se os cadáveres contorcidos da família que morava naquela cabana: um homem, uma mulher e duas garotinhas, uma delas ainda um bebê.

_Eles estão nos exterminando. E eu pergunto o porque? O que você sabe sobre essas criaturas Thargon?_ Indagou Caelean.

O Edhel ponderou o que deveria responder.

_Já passa da hora de você falar meu amigo_.

Assentindo Thargon afastou-se com Caelean.

Os edain precisavam de ajuda. Seu rei precisava de aliado. Era mais do que hora de estabelecer alianças.

_**HORAS DEPOIS**_

O corpo de Ingvi, fora posto numa liteira e era conduzido por seus soldados. O pai do rapaz estava desolado. Caelean levava Kelda pela mão. Vestidos de negro ambos acompanhavam a cerimonia de cremação.

O corpo fora posto numa pira. Kelda aproximou-se. Ela beijou-lhe a fronte. Demorou-se por instantes ali. Então afastou-se e voltou com uma tocha nas mãos. Ela olhou as pessoas ali presentes, e então ateou fogo a pira. As chamas elevaram-se consumindo o corpo de seus entes queridos.

_**A SER CONTINUADO...**_


	12. Chapter 12

TÍTULO:** O NASCIMENTO DE UM REI**

AUTORA: Reggie_Jolie

CASANDO: Thranduil/(OC)

CENSURA: R

GENERO:Drama/Romance

BETA:

AVISOS: violência.

_**DISCLAIMER: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J. R.R. TOLKIEN, e, bem, essa é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão brilhantes e fascinantes. Apesar disso os personagens originais (OC), e outros são meus e não podem ser usados sem autorização.**_

SUMÁRIO: Ar-Pharazon, rei de Numenor vai a Terra Media e captura Sauron.

_**CRONOLOGIA RESUMIDA. **_

_**SEGUNDA ERA**_

3261 Ar-Pharazôn, Rei de Númenor, vai a Terra Média.

3262 Ar-Pharazôn vai a Mordor com uma grande força e demanda a redenção de Sauron. Sauron aceita ser tomado por Númenor na esperança de chegar a sua derrota por outros meios. Em tempo ele se torna um conselheiro confiável de Ar-Pharazôn e começa a corrompê-lo.

3262-3310. Sauron seduz o rei e corrompe os numenorianos.

3310 Ar-Pharazôn começa a construir Grandes Fortalezas.

"_[...]E, sentado em seu trono entalhado, na cidade de Armenelos, no apogeu de seu poder, Ar-Pharazon ruminava, sinistro, pensando em guerra; Pois ele soubera na Terra Media da força do reino de Sauron, e de seu ódio por Ponente_.[...]" P 343 O Silmarillion

**CAPITULO 11. OS ANOS ESCUROS PARTE II**

_**GREENWOOD**_

_**AIRIEN**_

Na ausência de Thranduil que mais uma vez fora a Lórinand, Airien ficava o tempo inteiro a disposição dos filhos. Seus companheiros nas casas de curar, Gwaeron, Rilriel, Nallra e Thira, eram perfeitamente capazes de trabalhar sem ela.

Edrath e Herenvar cresciam rapidamente. Ela e Thranduil chegaram a um arranjo simples sobre a educação deles. Ela e o rei, instruiam a ambos nos estudos de língua, historia, as artes de curar. Thranduil e Thargon se encarregariam das lutas. Algumas vezes, Airien acompanhou-os nos treinos e viu a evolução dos mesmos com as espadas. No fundo Airien, achava ariscado, contudo era perigoso que eles não se familiarizasem com as espadas. Sim. Porque ambos eram espadachins. Thranduil não poderia estar mais contente com os filhos.

Edrath e Herenvar no fundo eram pequenas cópias dele. As mesmas cores. O mesmo temperamento. Era como se Airien sequer tivesse tido participação na concepção deles. Era simplesmente espantoso.

Enquanto preparava-se para o dia, Airien sorriu ao lembrar do dia que Edrath e Herenvar, treinaram com arco e flecha, uma ideia que partira dela e que revelara-se um fiasco.

_Nana (mãe)_

Os meninos irromperam no quarto, já prontos para irem para a sala de treinos.

_Senhora, _chamou Morwen.

_Perdoe-me. Eles já comeram e estavam ansiosos para vê-la._

_Não há motivos para desculpa Morwen. _Airien sorriu e Morwen relaxou instantaneamente

_Vamos meninos. _

Primeiro eles assitiram uma demonstração da parte de Morn e Sarn. Se Thranduil e Thargon eram os instrutores de luta com espadas. Os gêmeos, de cabelos escuros, Morn e Sarn, eram os de arco e flecha.

As setas de Morn e Sarn, sibilavam no ar. Herenvar e Edrath estavam de olhos bem abertos. Atentos.

_Muito bem. Venham cá rapazes_ chamou Morn

Airien riu internamente dos rapazes. Eles não eram tão rapazes assim. Contudo nada disse.

Era um arco de vinte libras (9,07 kgs). O arco para inciantes. Foram posicionados lado a lado. Pés paralelos. A seta foi encaixada. Os gêmeos corrigiram a postura, o encaixe correto dos dedos na flecha.

Airien via-os fazendo força para puxar a corda ao ponto máximo de tensão.

No fundo Airien queria que ao menos um deles, fosse um arqueiro, como os seus irmãos eram. Hoje seria o grande teste.

Como esperado as setas ficaram muito aquém do alvo.

Mais uma vez os gêmeos, Morn e Sarn, corrigiam a postura de Herenvar e Edrath.

Nova tentativa.

O processo foi repetido várias vezes, durante a manhã, com Morn e Sarn, orientando-os. A postura fora corrigida diversas vezes.

Fracasso total. Setas no chão. Nos lugares errrados, nenhuma no alvo.

Airien viu os gêmeos ensinando o processo de ancoragem. Fixar a corda do arco num ponto fixo, tornando mais fácil o tiro.

_Basta por hoje. Eles são espadachins_. Asseverou Oropher.

Os _ellon (elfos)_ entreolharam-se espantados. Ninguém havia visto o rei aproximar-se da sala de treinos.

_Aran.(majestade)_

_Vamos meninos. Venham pegar suas espadas de treino._ Herenvar e Edrath guardaram consciosamente os arcos e sairam sorridentes, em direção ao avô.

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&A

_**UMA SEMANA DEPOIS**_

_**THARGON**_

Era um grande consolo voltar para casa. Era tudo o que Thargon podia pensar. Não havia nada de bom a ser relatado a seu rei. Sua missão fora cumprida. Mas fora um sucesso? Jamais. Trazia consigo uma carta destinada ao rei. Uma proposta de aliança entre os edain ,com que vivera um tempo, e os primeiros filhos.

Parando sua montaria Thargon contemplou a floresta e observou com satisfação que daquele ponto em diante, o ar estava frio e o céu de um azul que chegava a lhe doer os olhos. Um vento forte sacudiu os pinheiros, fazendo suas folhas farfalharem e fazendo novos montes de neve caírem ao chão,as faias eram árvores grandes, com troncos lisos cujos galhos ascendiam ao céu. Estava em Eryn Galen. Era madrugada ainda. Faltavam quatro horas para o amanhecer. Contudo Thargon tinha pressa de adentrar o reino.

Seu Talan. Não havia outro lugar onde ele quisesse estar. Ao subir as escadas que levavam a ele, Thargon refletia sobre o dia que findava. Fora levado ao rei Oropher. Fizera seu relato de viagem. Entregara a carta de Caelean. Deitando-se ele evitou pensar por mais tempo no periodo em que vivera entre os edain e logo dormiu.

**3262**

**BAIA DE BELFALAS**

**UMBAR**

**AR-PHARAZÔN**

Centenas de velas escarlates e douradas brilhavam ao por do sol. Era uma grande comitiva que chegava aos portos de Umbar. Os vigias da fortaleza, no alto da montanha, apavoraram-se. Eram muitos barcos. Quem seriam? O alarme foi soado.

Os soldados usavam capacetes prateados com asas, cota de malha prateada por sobre uma túnica azul. Um manto com o desenho da arvore branca em suas costas. Eram os numenorianos que viviam e vigiavam aquele porto. Eles nunca tinham visto uma armada tão grande. A cidade era toda murada, contudo se perguntavam se permitiriam que aquela frota teria acesso ao porto.

Superado o susto inicial, pois ninguém naquela cidade esperava que o rei viesse de Numenor, AR-PHARAZÔN, e sua comitiva foram muito bem recebidos.

Forte, bronzeado de sol, alto e musculoso, os cabelos pretos, compridos e despenteados pelo vento mostravam os primeiros fios grisalhos nas têmporas, Soren, era o encarregado daquela fortificação e coube a ele, receber o rei.

Três criados entraram, trazendo chá de jasmim, água para que lavassem as mãos, e macias toalhas. Pão e sal foram trazidos. Era uma grande e apropriada recepção para o rei que viera da ilha de Númenor.

Eram um povo alto, de pele escura. A cidade toda era vermelha, alguns predios em tons terrosos e ocres. Os homens andavam armados, o rosto e a cabeça coberta, apenas os olhos visiveis. Eram desconfiados.

O comércio local fervilhava. Muitas pessoas transitavam por ali. Um comerciante estendia tapetes diante de um comprador. Ambos conversavam. As cores chamavam atenção em plena luz do dia. Mais a frente, um grupo de mulheres, escolhia temperos e alimentos. Os mercadores as atendiam. As moedas refulgiam novamente a luz. O rei Ar-Pharazôn voltou-se e então inquiriu Asgon.

"_Os tributos de todo esse comercio estão sendo recolhidos_?"

Asgon engoliu em seco e depois de alguns segundos foi capaz de responder.

"_Sim majestade. Estão sendo regularmente recolhidos_."

E então como que por mágica, ele indicou um homem que passava por entre a multidão sendo ladeado por soldados armados. Era um cobrador de impostos.

O rei Ar-Pharazôn assentiu e continuou sua visita ao mercado. Passaram por uma loja com tapetes coloridos. Ao entrar o rei e sua comitiva viram tres mulhres trabalhando em teares, fazendo novos motivos em tapetes. O Vendedor fez menção de aproximar-se mas um dos soldados adiantou-se e então o mesmo voltou para seu lugar. O rei Ar-Pharazôn saiu e continuou a andar pelo mercado.

Ao findar a visita ao mercado, O rei Ar-Pharazôn voltou a fortaleza numenoriana. Contudo não demonstrou interesse em permanecer ali. Sua vinda até ali tinha outro objetivo.

**MORDOR**

**AR-PHARAZÔN**

Seguindo a estrada de Harad, o rei Ar-Pharazon e sua comitiva, composta em sua maioria de soldados, rumou em direção a Ithilien do sul, margeando as Ephel Duath por sete longos dias, até que a comitiva real parou no encontro entre as duas cordilheiras chamadas de Ered Lithum e Ephel Duat. Entre elas havia um grande portão negro. Tudo ao redor eram rochas cinzas. Não havia o menor indicio de vegetação. Tudo ali estava morto.

As montanhas tinham um aspecto diferente do que Ar-Pharazon já vira. Elas pareciam ter sido quebradas caindo em penhascos e precipicios. Clarins ressoavam a passagem real avisando a qualquer ser vivo ali que o rei Ar-Pharazon chegara. Se algum ser vivo, ouvia ou via, não se deu a conhecer. Era uma grande planicie no sudoeste da Terra Média. O rei e sua comitiva escalaram uma montanha. O séquito real, armou acampamento na grande planicie. O trono do rei foi trazido. A uma ordem do rei, dois soldados sairam do destacamento e dirigiram-se ao portão, que era feito de ferro, aço e pedra. As duas enormes portas de ferro do Portão estava fechadas. Novamente a presença do rei fora proclamada, entretanto ninguém respondeu.

O rei ouviu o som como de um relâmpago ao longe. Contudo não havia nenhuma nuvem de chuva próxima. O som repetiu-se diversas vezes. Os soldados entreolhavam-se assustados mas não ousavam sair do lugar. Acamparam e passaram a noite. Contudo ninguém dormiu. Durante toda a noite, os uivos de lobos mantiveram-nos acordados.

Quando o dia amanheceu. Os soldados voltam para as proximidades do portão. Os corneteiros soavam os clarins e logo em seguida o arauto proclamava.

_Salve o rei dos Homens. Salve Ar-Pharazôn, o único rei da Terra Media._ Essa proclamação foi repetida por diversas vezes, durante todo o dia.

_O rei Ar-Pharazôn desafia o senhor da terra de Mordor a deixar sua fortaleza. Venha e curve-se perante Ar-Pharazôn._

Para a sua supresa, Sauron, ao final do dia, em sua bela forma de Annatar, saiu de Mordor. E ajoelhou-se perante o rei, Ar-Pharazôn.

_Salve os grandes homens do Poente_. Disse Annatar/Sauron.

_Salve o Grande Rei Ar-Pharazôn. Eu Sauron reconheço quando sou derrotado e peço clemência para minha pessoa e meus servidores. Não temos condições de competir com o grande rei Ar-Pharazôn e nos colocamos a sua disposição._

O rei aceitou de bom grado a rendição do inimigo, pois fora para isso que ele atravessara o mar. Contudo Ar-Pharazon não confiando em Annatar/Sauron, tomou-o consigo e levou-o para a ilha de Numenor.

Em homenagem ao seu triunfo sobre Sauron. O rei Ar-Pharazôn, o dourado, mandou erguer um grande pilar branco, no ponto mais alto do promontório que ficava acima do porto. Sobre o pilar um grande globo de cristal fora colocado, como um monumento de que O rei Ar-Pharazôn vencera Sauron.

**A SER CONTINUADO...**


	13. Chapter 13

TÍTULO:** O NASCIMENTO DE UM REI**

AUTORA: Reggie_Jolie

CASANDO: Thranduil/(OC)

CENSURA: R

GENERO:Drama/Romance

BETA:

AVISOS: violência.

_**DISCLAIMER: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J. R.R. TOLKIEN, e, bem, essa é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão brilhantes e fascinantes. Apesar disso os personagens originais (OC), e outros são meus e não podem ser usados sem autorização.**_

**SUMÁRIO: O AKALLABÊTH**

**CRONOLOGIA RESUMIDA **

**2ª ERA**

3320\. fundação de Arnor por Elendil

Fundação de Gondor por Isildulr e Anárion

3429\. ataque de Sauron a Minas Ithil

3430  
A Última Aliança dos Homens e elfos estão formadas.

3434  
As forças de Sauron são derrotadas na batalha de Dagorlad fora do Portão Negro. O Cerco de Barad-dûr começa.

O cerco de Barad-dûr dura sete anos

3441  
Sauron volta Barad-dûr e briga com Elendil e Gil-Galad. Sauron é enviado para baixo e Isildur corta o dedo de Sauron juntamente com o Um Anel. O espírito de Sauron foge do seu corpo e esconde-**se.  
**

**NOTA DA AUTORA 1: **O texto que estiver sublinhado foi retirado integralmente de O Silmarillion.

**CAP 13. OS ANOS DE TREVAS PARTE III**

**THRANDUIL**

Era noite. Com um archote na mão direita ele percorria os corredores daquela caverna até que encontrou seu amigo que chegara de viagem. Thargon estava no salão de treinos. Ele parecia relaxado. O que era uma ilusão. Como cresceram e treinaram a vida inteira juntos, Thranduil sabia que o suposto relaxamento do amigo, significava que estava pronto para lutar.

_Estive procurando-o mellon_.

_E eu estava aqui_.

Era notório que o outro havia treinado. Ele agora dedicava-se a limpar e a olear, calmamente a espada. Fora isso não se via um único fio de cabelo fora do lugar. Uma inspeção mais atenta poderia revelar algum amassado em seu traje. Mas aquele era Thargon.

Ele suspirou. Sentou-se, inclinando o corpo para frente, apoiando os cotovelos nas pernas.

_Habitos edain Thargon _Pilheriou Thranduil. Chamando atenção para a postura descontraída do amigo.

Thargon esboçou um sorriso.

_Vamos lá. Um combate. _Chamou Thranduil.

Thargon pareceu considerar.

Thranduil então pegou duas espadas e duas adagas.

_Vamos lá. Vamos brincar um pouco._

Thargon sorriu. Thranduil não brincava. Nunca. Aquilo seria um treino sério. E ele já estava cansado. Contudo Thargon assentiu. Se era o que ele queria, um combate, era o que Thranduil teria.

Ambos avançaram. O som das espadas chocando-se percorreu o salão. Era tarde não havia mais nenhum _edhel (elfo)_ por ali. Thranduil recurou e girou. Thargon acompanhou-o. Ambos se olhavam. Tentando prever o que o outro faria. Novo ataque e eles rapidamente dirigiram-se para um dos cantos do salão. Ao ver-se com a espada muito próxima ao rosto do amigo, Thragon sorriu.

Ambos giraram ao mesmo tempo e estavam novamente defronte um ao outro, testando e medindo forças, reconhecendo-se. Thranduil se inclinou, movendo a espada depressa, a espada de Thargon foi abaixada então ele sentiu um chute na lateral da perna esquerda, se desequilibrando momentaneamente. Num combate real, aquele instante seria a sua morte, pensou Thargon. Thranduil afastou-se.

As lâminas chocaram-se novamente. Ambos se estudando, pensando nos próximos movimentos. A vista disso, Thargon investiu contra Thranduil que esquivou-se com um movimento fluido e eles inverteram a posição e Thranduil agora tinha uma adaga particularmente afiada, encostada na nuca de Thargon. A respiração de Thargon não modificou-se nem por um minuto. Thranduil olhava atentamente seu amigo. Thargon fora descuidado. Bastava um pequeno movimento e Thranduil poderia facilmente ferir o amigo.

_E então... foi tão ruim como você relatou ao rei?_

_Aye (sim). Voce ouviu todo o relato. Respondeu Thargon_

_Voce tem alguma dúvida Mellon? Inquiriu Thargon. _A ponta da adaga, começava a enerva-lo.

_O que você acha? Eu sei que você andou omitindo coisas. Só não sei a gravidade delas._Thranduil rebateu. Thranduil não se movia. Nem dava indicio algum de que o faria, e terminaria aquele combate.

_Então...alguma novidade. Algo que eu deva saber. _O principe insistiu

Silêncio. Um silêncio que se mostrava incomodo até que Thargon falou.

_Não. Nada do que eu deixei de dizer prejudicará o rei ou qualquer pessoa aqui. O único a ser prejudicado sou eu. A perda é somente minha._

A adaga foi retirada.

Flexionando o pescoço e passando a mão pela nuca Thargon constatou uma pequena gota de sangue fluia dali. Ele olhou para o sangue na mão e o esboço de outro sorisso apareceu.

_Isso era realmente necessário?_

Olharam-se frente a frente.

Então Thranduil abraçou o amigo.

_Consegui para você alguns dias de descanso. Vou partir amanhã. _Afirmou Thranduil

Thargon assentiu em silêncio. Então certo de que a conversa com Thranduil acabara, ele afastou-se para guardar a espada e a adaga.

_Thargon. Chamou Thranduil_

O _ellon (elfo)_ voltou-se.

_Estou aqui. Se precisar de mim. Para qualquer coisa. Lembre-se disso._

E Thragon foi deixado sozinho.

**AIRIEN**

Airien fazia o inventário de tudo o que mantinham nas casas de curar, plantas, minerais, parte de animais, quando as imagens começaram a se formar. Era Eryn Galen sem dúvida. Mas no futuro. Airien sabia que alguns _ellon e ellith_, tinham essas visões, o que nunca lhe ocorrera. Então aquela visão era particularmente assustadora.

Havia neve. Muita neve ao redor. Toda a Eryn Galen estava coberta de branco. Ela se via. Estava mais velha. Quantos anos não sabia. E havia uma criança, de longos cabelos claros, brincando na neve.

_GreenLeaf!_

O menino olhou na direção do som, revelando olhos azuis, iguais aos de Thranduil.

_Ada!_

Ele correu e foi erguido no braços do pai.

Onde estavam seus outros filhos? Airen perguntou-se.

Ela viu-se erguendo do lugar onde estavam, e aproximando-se de Thranduil. Outra coisa que lhe chamou a atenção. Thranduil usava a coroa de Oropher. Seu esposo era rei. Quão distante esse futuro estava? As perguntas enchiam-lhe a mente. Airien não reconhecia o lugar. Era um jardim. Não estavam mais em Amon Lanc. Dez anos a frente? Vinte anos?

Então do mesmo jeito que viera, as imagens foram embora. Franzindo o cenho Airien pôs-se a pensar no que aquilo significaria. O que aconteceria com seus filhos? Sua familia diminuiria? Erguendo-se ela despediu-se de seus companheiros de trabalho e saiu a procura de Edrath e Herenvar.

_Nana (mãe)_. Ambos falaram em uníssono

Morwen acompanhava-os como esperado.

_Senhora, _chamou Morwen.

_Vamos. É hora de nos preparar-mos para a noite. Hoje não ficaremos com seu pai e seu avô. Ambos estão em conselho._

Edrath e Herenvar assentiram enquanto começaram a discorrer sobre o que haviam feito o dia inteiro.

_**AKALLABÊTH**_

_**NÚMENOR, A TERRA DA DÁDIVA.**_

_**Ilha de Helena**_

_**3319**_

Durante a permanência de Sauron em Númenor, ele começou a corromper os homens. Isso foi relativamente fácil, pois a população da ilha, desde 2029, estava dividida em duas hostes. Os homens do rei e os fieis. Os chamados homens do Rei, eram arrogantes e distanciaram-se dos Valar e dos Eldar. E do outro lado, havia a minoria, e esses eram chamados de _elendili_, os amigos dos elfos. Pois embora continuassem leais de fato ao Rei e à casa de Elros, desejavam manter a amizade dos eldar e escutavam os senhores do Oeste.

Quem é o Senhor do Escuro? Perguntou então, Ar-pharazon

E as portas fechadas Sauron falou ao Rei, dizendo-lhes mentiras.

É aquele cujo nome não se pronuncia mais, pois os Valar os enganaram a respeito dele, apresentando em seu lugar o nome de Eru, um espectro criado pela insensatez de seus corações, que procura acorrentar os homens em servidão aos Valar. Pois eles são o oráculo desse Eru, que fala apenas o que eles querem. Mas aquele que é senhor dos Valar ainda vencerá, e os libertará desse fantasma. E seu nome é Melkor, Senhor de Todos, Doador da Liberdade, e ele os tornará mais forte do que os Valar.

O rei então voltou-se ao culto do Escuro e de Melkor, seu Senhor, em principio em segredo; mas dentro em pouco abertamente e diante do povo. E eles o imitaram.

Com o passar dos anos, o numero dos homens do rei, só aumentou e os fieis, começaram a migrar para a terra média, passando a viver em Perlargir. O medo começou a aumentar na Ilha de Númenor.

Atendendo ao pedido de Sauron, Ar-pharazon, derrubou a árvore branca e em seu lugar, na cidade e Armenelos, a dourada, ergueu um templo enome branco e dourado.

Dali em diante, as labaredas e as fumaças subiam incessantemente, pois o poder de Sauron crescia e, naquele templo, com derrammento de sangue, tormentos e crueldade imensa, os homens faziam sacrificios a Melkor para que os liberassem da Morte. E o mais frequente era que escolhessem suas vitimas entre os fieis.

Assim, Ar-pharazon, rei da terra da estrela, chegou a ser o tirano mais poderoso que já havia existido no mundo, desde o reino de Morgoth, embora de fato Sauron tudo governasse por trás do trono.

3310.

Por nove longos anos, o rei Ar-pharazon sob a influência de Sauron, constrói uma gigantesca armada, a fim de chegar a Valinor, tentando alcançar a imortalidade. Pois o rei temia a morte mais do que tudo.

Os humanos, em especial Ar-pharazon, não aceitam a morte como uma dádiva. Eles queriam a imortalidade, falando da escolha dada a Earendil, que não seria justo com eles, contrariando a vontade de Iluvatar.

Quando os barcos ficaram prontos o rei e seus homens velejaram em direação ao Oeste. Eram muitos navios, e chegavam a escurecer o mar. Em sua nau, Alcarondas (o castelo do mar) Ar-Pharazon, de seu trono, que ele fizera instalar no barco, partiu em direção ao Oeste.

Em Andunie, do outro lado da ilha de Helena, Elendil, seus filhos, Isildur e Anárion, e outros fieis, fugiram em barco em direção a Terra Media. Eram nove navios no total. Ao longo da viagem por muito tempo os fieis, puderam ver a fumaça negra que se elevava da ilha de Helena, um sinal da luta que ocorria por lá.

Ao chegar a Valinor, o coração de Ar-Pharazon hesitou contudo ele acabou desembarcando e pisando na praia de Aman. O exército armou acampamento para o rei, do mesmo modo que ele fizera antes, quando fora até Mordor e desafiara Sauron.

Então abriu-se um grande precipicio, separando Numenor das Terras Imortais, os navios dos homen foram tragados pelo abismo. Principiou uma gigantesca tempestade. As ondas elevavam-se a alturas nunca vistas pelos marinheiros. Os barcos, eram jogados de um lado para outro, como se fossem de papel, os marinheiros gritavam. Raios atingiam os barcos, as velas pegavam fogo.

Em terra o rei, e os que pisaram a praia, foram soterrados, quando o cataclismo, fez com que as colinas desabasse sobre eles.

Então ouviu-se um grande estrondo, e a terra na ilha de Helena começou a rachar. O templo de Sauron, construido em honra a Morgoth, ruiu. Ao final dessa tempestade imensa a ilha de Numenor afundara no cataclismo. A Terra agora adquirira um novo formato, geoide, e Valinor fora retirada dela. Somente alguns poucos autorizados sabiam o caminho e conseguiram permissão para adentrar no Reino Abençoado.

_**A SER CONTINUADO...**_


	14. Chapter 14

TÍTULO:** O NASCIMENTO DE UM REI**

AUTORA: Reggie_Jolie

CASANDO: Thranduil/(OC)

CENSURA: R

GENERO:Drama/Romance

BETA:

AVISOS: violência.

_**DISCLAIMER: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J. R.R. TOLKIEN, e, bem, essa é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão brilhantes e fascinantes. Apesar disso os personagens originais (OC), e outros são meus e não podem ser usados sem autorização.**_

**CAP 14. O PRENÚNCIO DA TEMPESTADE.**

_**Uma nova sombra ergue-se no Leste. Não é a tirania de homens maus, como crê seu filho; mas um servo de Morgoth se agita, e coisas perversas voltam a despertar. Contos Inacabados p 229**_

_**3320.**_

_**AMON LANC.**_

**OROPHER**

Era um dia frio e cinzento. As nuvens começaram a juntar-se prenunciando a chuva. O vento cortante também não ajudava_. Ellon (elfos) e ellith ( elfas)_ passavam presurosos em seus afazeres. Era como se os acontecimentos do mundo exterior ao reino de Oropher não os afetasse.

Ao lado de uma janela, Oropher observava o mundo lá fora. Embora estivesse no alto das montanhas e possibilitasse ao rei ver longe, aqueles dias de frio e umidade irritavam-no. Outra coisa que minava-lhe a paciência, era esperar. Numa atitude de quem precisava saber quais os próximos passos a tomar, enviara Thranduil e Gloriel a Lórinand. Eles deveriam voltar com mais orientações. Ele tinha certeza da proximidade da batalha.

_Daerada (avô). _

Oropher voltou-se na direção do som, e viu seus_ Daerion (netos)_ que adentravam no salão do trono. Era hora das lições dos ajudaria a aliviar suas preocupações.

Era noite. A luz das estrelas iluminava tudo. A chuva finalmente havia cessado. O coração de Oropher encontrava-se desassossegado. Ele estava com Edrath e Herenvar, quando um dos soldados irrompeu no salão do trono.

_Yrch(orcs) Aran(majestade)_. Muitos deles.

Imediatamente Oropher saiu do salão, no que foi seguido pelos netos.

Havia fogo. A floresta queimava. As chamas rubras e laranjas, elevavam-se altas. Em meio a confusão que o ataque provocava elllon e ellith buscavam defender seu lar e sua família.

_ Como eles se aproximaram tanto? Quem era o responsável?_ Indagou Oropher ao ver que um dos seus permitiria, numa distração, que os orcs, se aproximaram-se com lenha e turfa, e agora as queimavam, a fumaça subia alta e espessa, visando com que não fossem facilmente vistos.

O som de uivos chegou até . Lobisomens. Ou criaturas parecidas com eles, começaram a ser avistadas na floresta. E com os lobos vieram os orcs, que cruzaram as Montanhas Nevoentas. E logo outras criaturas surgiram ali, quando os eldar prestaram atenção neles, observaram que elas se dirigiam ao sul de Rhovânion.

_Eles não conseguirão entrar aqui._ Afirmou o rei._ Contudo vários dos nossos moram na floresta. Eles devem ser defendidos._

O som de chapas de ferro sendo batidas. Identificava que aqueles orcs tinham algum tipo de artefato consigo e pretendiam abrir o portão. Então foi para lá que Oropher direcionou seus soldados. Do alto das paredes pedras eram jogadas por sobre os orcs. Setas voavam. O som das espadas chocando-se reverberava nas paredes de pedra. Os orcs bradavam. Suas vozes chegavam facilmente aos ouvidos de todos os que ali estavam.

Uma trompa élfica soou ao longe. Oropher ouviu um som de alegria e jubilo. Ao voltar-se na direção do mesmo, viu que Thranduil, Gloriel e vários soldados chegavam, o que era uma grande surpresa para os orcs. Eles estavam a cavalo, e assim pisotearam os primeiros orcs que investiram contra eles. Aqueles eram cavalos treinados para a batalha. Enquanto os cavaleiros instigavam-nos a frente, eles mordiam os orcs. As espadas dos elfos, faziam seu trabalho. O numero de orcs começou a diminuir, uma vez que eles agora estavam presos entre os portões e o grupo de soldados comandados por Thranduil e Meldacar.

Os arqueiros, nas seteiras da muralha, aguardavam as ordens de Oropher. Os dois grupos se chocaram. As espadas curvas dos orcs, feriam. Os escudos dos elfos, sustentavam e aparavam golpes. Entretanto a luta era empedernida. Os elfos não pretendiam permitir a entrada dos orcs em sua terra.

Num determinado ponto, Thranduil apeou da montaria, e os demais fizeam o mesmo. Os orcs estavam todos reunidos em um único ponto. Era mais fácil dizima-los.

_Vocês querem prisioneiros?_ Perguntou Meldacar

S_omente um. Deixem um vivo. Matem o restante._ Respondeu Thranduil

As espadas chocavam-se. Meldacar investiu a frente, ferindo um orc, Thranduil acompanhou-o. Eram muitos. Contudo as pesadas portas ofereciam a resistência necessária. O pátio de entrada estava repleto deles. Thranduil observou de perto, e encontrou o orc que parecia ser o responsável por aquela invasão. Ele afastou-se de Meldacar e investiu contra a criatura.

O som das espadas chocando-se chegava aos ouvidos de todos. Até que a um golpe, Thranduil conseguiu decepar a cabeça da criatura. Os elfos gritraram. Os orcs se desorganizaram por um instante. Foi então que o desastre aconteceu. A uma ordem de Oropher o portão foi aberto e um grupo de soldados designados a dar combate aos inimigos chegou ao pátio de entrada. Em meio aos soldados, estavam Edraht e Herenvar.

Aquela força extra não era exatamente necessária. E nesse meio tempo os dois elfinhos misturaram-se aos outros. O combate não havia cessado de todo.

Herenvar estava orgulhoso. De espada em punho, sentia-se feliz por lutar pela primeira vez. Ele mal segurara a espada, quando um orc aproximou-se, a espada curva acertou Herenvar bem em suas costas. A roupa que ele vestia não oferecia proteção alguma.

_Ada!(pai) _Edrath gritou ao ver o irmão cair.

Imediatamente Thranduil voltou-se na direção do som. A cor esvaindo-se de sua face. O que em nome do _Único_, aqueles dois estavam fazendo ali.

Caído ao chão Herenvar gritava. Edrath tentou aproximar-se e foi pego por um orc. Ele segurava o outro menino pelo pescoço.

_Você o quer elfo? Venha buscá-lo._ Desafiou.

Thranduil deu dois passos, o que foi suficiente para ver e ouvir, o orc torcer o pescoço do jovem elfinho.

_Uin! (_Não!) o grito saiu imediatamente de sua boca, enquanto investia contra a criatura.

Em choque do alto da muralha Oropher via seus netos deixarem desse mundo.

**AIRIEN**

Como nunca fora uma guerreira, e nem tinha pretensão de ser, Airien refugiara-se nas casas de curar, providenciando tudo o que fosse necessário para quando os feridos chegassem. Ao lado de Gwaeron verificara tudo e aguardava os feridos.

Então Airen ouviu um barulho. Ouviu choro, lamento. E então aproximou-se da porta e nesse exato momento, Airen desejou não tê-lo feito. Todas as pessoas ali estavam paradas e olhavam para mesma direção. Então ela compreendeu o porque do barulho. A poucos passos de si, estavam Meldacar e Thranduil. Em algum momento durante o combate, eles havia regressado.

Meldacar trazia Herenvar em seus braços. Enquanto Thranduil segurava Edrath. Havia outros feridos também entretanto ela só conseguia enxergar os filhos e se perguntava porque eles estavam ali.

Airien sentiu faltar-lhe o ar. Imediatamente mãos a seguraram. Ela olhou e encontrou os olhos de Gwaeron, o curador e seu amigo.

Ajude-me _mellon-amin_.

_Aye_. (sim) respondeu Gwaeron

Apesar de todos os esforços feitos por ambos, Edrath morrera. Era madrugada. Ainda se via a luminosidade da lua, embora o sol fosse nascer em algum tempo.

_**A SER CONTINUADO...**_

SOBRE A MORTE

Elfos são naturalmente imortais, e permanecem imutáveis com a idade. Em adição à sua imortalidade, Elfos podem se recuperar de ferimentos que normalmente matariam um Homem comum. Todavia, Elfos podem ser mortos, ou morrer de tristeza e preocupação. Espíritos de Elfos Mortos vão para os Salões de Mandos em Valinor. Após um certo período de tempo e descanso, que servem como "purificação", seus espíritos são colocados em corpos idênticos aos seus antigos. Porém, eles quase nunca voltam para a Terra-média e ficam em Valinor. Uma exceção foi Glorfindel em O Senhor dos Anéis; como mostrado em livros mais recentes, Tolkien decidiu que ele "renasceu" como herói em O Silmarillion ao invés de um indivíduo com o mesmo nome. Um exemplo raro e mais incomum ainda de um Elfo voltando dos Salões de Mandos é encontrado no conto de Beren e Lúthien, pois Lúthien foi o segundo membro dessa raça a ir de volta para a Terra-média – porém, como mortal. As palavras de Tolkien para "espírito" e "corpo" são fëa (fëar no plural) e hröa (hröar no plural) respectivamente.

Finalmente, seu espírito imortal irá se apossar e consumir seus corpors, deixando-os sem "forma", quer eles optem por ir para Valinor ou permanecer na Terra-média. No fim do mundo, todos os Elfos terão de se tornar invisíveis aos olhos mortais, exceto aqueles que desejarem se manifestar. Tolkien chamou os Elfos da Terra-média que escolheram esse processo de "Persistentes". As vidas dos Elfos apenas duram enquanto o mundo existir. É dito na Segunda Profecia de Mandos que ao final dos tempos os Elfos se juntarão aos outros Filhos de Ilúvatar na canção da Segunda Música dos Ainur. Todavia, é questionável se a Profecia é canônica, e a publicação de O Silmarillion afirma que apenas os Homens deverão participar da Segunda Música, e que o destino final dos Elfos é desconhecido. Porém, eles não acreditam que Eru irá abandoná-los.

__**Informações retiradas do site VALINOR.**__


	15. Chapter 15

TÍTULO:** O NASCIMENTO DE UM REI**

AUTORA: Reggie_Jolie

CASANDO: Thranduil/(OC)

CENSURA: R

GENERO:Drama/Romance

BETA:

AVISOS: violência.

_**DISCLAIMER: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J. R.R. TOLKIEN, e, bem, essa é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão brilhantes e fascinantes. Apesar disso os personagens originais (OC), e outros são meus e não podem ser usados sem autorização.**_

SUMÁRIO: Airen e Thranduil enfrentam o processo de luto. Minas Ihtil é atacada.

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Os personagens abaixo pertencem a Tolkien, a descrição é somente para lembrar quem são e sua participação nessa fanfic.

_**Amdír/Malgalad. Rei de Lórien, até Batalha de Dargolad. Como Tolkien diz no Contos Inacabados que Oropher lutou ao lado dele, me pareceu plausível que Thranduil se sentisse mais a vontade em Lórinand, do que em Imladris.**_

_**NOTA DA AUTORA2:**_

**Características fisico geograficas de Gondor: **Planícies, florestas e montanhas**.**_**  
**_**Chefe(s) de Estado: **Isildur e Anárion._**  
**_**Capital:**Osgiliath._**  
**_**Moeda: **Mirian (moeda de ouro), Castar (moeda de prata), Tharni (Moeda de prata menor, equivalente a 1/4 de Castar) e Copperling (moedas de cobre)

_Informações retiradas do site. _ . 

**CRONOLOGIA RESUMIDA **

**2 ERA**

3429

Sauron ataca Minas Ithil

3430  
A Última Aliança dos Homens e elfos estão formadas.

3434  
As forças de Sauron são derrotadas na batalha de Dagorlad fora do Portão Negro. O Cerco de Barad-dûr começa.

3441  
Sauron volta Barad-dûr e briga com Elendil e Gil-Galad. Sauron é enviado para baixo e Isildur corta o dedo de Sauron juntamente com o Um Anel. O espírito de Sauron foge do seu corpo e esconde-**se.  
**

**CAP 15. BETWEEN TWO FIRES**

_**RHOVANION**_

_**AIRIEN**_

_Você parece doente_ — murmurou Gwaeron.

_Eu me sinto realmente doente_ — contou Airen. Ela estava recostada em vários travesseiros. A janela aberta deixava entrar o ar fresco.

Gwaeron inclinou a cabeça e a observou detidamente mais de perto.

_Está com uma cor péssima mellon-amin.__(minha amiga)_

_Ma (sim)_

_Você me preocupa._ -Assentiu Gwaeron; O cabelo preto caía-lhe pelos ombros quando abanou a cabeça em claro sinal de preocupação.

_Ele observou-a atentamente. Examinando-a. Airen ficou quieta então finalmente ele disse:_

_Do que você precisa? O que você quer?_

Airen suspirou. Era um suspiro de puro enfado. Pôs as mãos no colo e falou.

_Porque ninguém me permite sentir a falta dos meus filhos, como eu quero e preciso? Perdemos guerreiros nesse ataque. Suas famílias tem direito a luto. Porque eu não posso ter o mesmo? Estar nessa família não me permite ter direito ao luto? É isso? Você não tem nada para fazer nas casas de curar? Aquelas jovenzinhas já conseguem fazer o necessário sem orientação?_

_Não seja amarga Mellon-amin. (minha amiga) Eu tenho muito o que fazer. Mas sua saúde me preocupa. E não. Seu __Herven (marido)__ não veio falar comigo. Eu a conheço há bastante tempo Airen._

_Desculpe-me Mellon.(amigo)_

_Amargura não combina com você Airen. Chore. Recolha-se o tempo que precisar. Ninguem está esperando que você saia pelo palácio sorrindo, cantando ou algo do tipo. Quando sentir que já pode volte a vida. Seus filhos foram para os salões da espera. Você não. Não é justo com o restante de sua família._

_Hannon-le._(obrigada)

Depois que Gwaeron se fora, Airien recostara-se na cama e acabara por adormecer. A língua húmida e áspera a deslizar pelo queixo assustou-a. Airien afastou o focinho do cão. Brog. O cão abanou o rabo contente. Airien esboçou um sorriso triste. Ainda estava decindindo o que fazer quando Brog saltou da cama e dirigiu-se a porta.

Uma batida e Thranduil entrou no aposento

_Está acordada. Sente-se bem?_

_Não sei como me sinto_. Garantiu Airien esboçando um leve sorriso.

Thranduil sorriu.Ele fitou-a longamente,o longo cabelo claro, grandes olhos verdes, e pequenos pontinhos dourados brilhando nos mesmos. Então indagou.

_Você quer conversar agora? _

_Se eu responder que não você vai voltar para seus afazeres e me deixar aqui? _Rebateu Airien

_Uin (Não)_. _Nós realmente precisamos conversar._

Airen sentou-se na cama, entrelaçou as mãos em torno dos joelhos e fixou o olhar em Thranduil. Que por sua vez sentara-se na ponta da cama.

Ela deixou a mão cair, sentindo um tremor de desejo. Havia uma enorme força nele.

_Eles também eram meus. Você sabe disso. Eles não deveriam ter ido para o pátio. Uma série de erros lamentáveis terminou com muitas perdas, em especial as nossas._

Eles ficaram em silêncio durante um longo segurou-lhe as mãos o que fez com que Airen ergue-se os olhos e o encarasse.

_Você lembra como você ficou quando Herenvar quase comeu o cogumelo vermelho?_

_Infelizmente sim._

_Ele poderia ter morrido. Mas você não deixou. Você ficou apavorada, preocupada. Nenhum de nós dois poderia prever o que aconteceu. Gostaria de que você não desejasse tanto se juntar a eles._

Airen pode sentir a dor, a raiva, a frustração. Tudo estava ali diante dela. Ele permitia que ela visse cada um dos sentimentos e facetas que o compunha. Eles ficaram em silêncio por um longo tempo.

_Eu significo tão pouco assim para você? Os salões da espera são tão mais atrativos?_

Airien não respondeu e Thranduil trincou o maxilar, com raiva_. _Então ele se aproximou e a abraçou com força suficiente para doer.

Lágrimas brilharam nos cílios enquanto ela pensava no coração em agonia.

_Eu realmente pensei. Eu realmente desejei. Mas eu não posso_. Airen olhou-o de alto a baixo._ Eu sabia que casar-me com você era um risco. Perdemos nossos filhos. Mas Iluvatar me perdoe. Eu não posso simplesmente desistir de você, __sem você aqui, nada tem sentido._

E Airien não poderia dizer qual dos dois se moveu para dar o beijo. Simplesmente aconteceu.

_Você é minha_ — dissera Thranduil. — _Minha! E eu não a deixarei ir embora. Você não irá para os salões da espera. Não agora. Não sem a minha presença._

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&A

_**DIAS DEPOIS**_

_**TRHANDUIL**_

_Espadas senhores._

Os soldados nem piscaram. Era Thranduil que iria comandar aquele treino. Thargon aproximou-se. Os soldados entreolhavam-se.

Thranduil e Thargon estavam parados um defronte ao outro. A espada estava posicionada a altura da cintura. Golpear a virilha e o pescoço eram os golpes mais treinados e visados, um corte profundo ali significava que o oponente iria sangrar até a morte em segundos.

Thranduil mudou o peso do corpo, e a ponta da espada de Thargon balançou para seguir o movimento. Ele começou a girar em volta de Thargon, que permaneceu relaxado, as sobrancelhas erguidas sobre um rosto inexpressivo. Era uma coisa que a maioria dos soldados não sabiam fazer. Tanto o rosto de Thargon como o de Thranduil não indicavam o que eles estavam pensando. O próximo passo era sempre uma surpresa.

Aquilo era apenas uma demonstração. Logo em seguida os soldados iriam treinar o combate exaustivamente, por horas a fio. Todos os golpes seriam repetidos exaustivamente. Ao terminar todos iriam limpar, e polir as espadas, em seguida seria a vez da armadura. Peitoral, perneiras, elmo, grevas, tudo seria oleoado e limpo. Só então o treino teria fim.

_**HORAS DEPOIS**_

Havia uma mesa repleta de alimento: carne, pão, ovos, legumes e peixes. Frutas se empilhavam em tigelas de ouro. Galion estava ali. Ele era responsável pelo vinho. Pelas adegas do rei. Aquela era a mesa de Oropher. E para a alegria de Thranduil sua esposa estava lá sentada junto ao rei. Ele viu Oropher partir um pedaço de um bolinho e entregá-lo a Airien. Ela recebeu e agradeceu. Ela ria sem afetação e dispensava a mesma atenção a a cada pessoa que estava a mesa do rei.

Mentalmente ele agradeceu a Iluvatar. Ao que tudo indicava o recolhimento e o luto pelos filhos chegara ao fim.

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&A

_**NA MANHÃ SEGUINTE**_

_E para não perder o costume. Seu maior admirador enviou-lhe presentes. _

Tranduil sorriu quando viu Airien revirar os olhos ao ver os presentes de Meldacar. Eram dois pacotes. Um saco menor e um embrulho maior. Ela abriu o saco de tecido, um pulseira caiu sobre a mesa. Airen olhou a pulseira, brincou por uns instantes com as contas brancas leitosas e devolveu-a ao saco. Airen estava usando um vestido de algodão verde que deixava os braços e o pescoço descobertos. Não usava jóias além de uma corrente simples, de ouro que ele lhe dera.

_Ele não se cansa? O que eu preciso fazer para que isso cesse?_

Thranduil ergueu os ombros num gesto de indiferença.

O outro embrulho era maior. Cuidadosamente ela desfez o laço e ergueu uma pele de lobo diante de si. A Pele negra e feulpuda estava costurada em uma capa também negra. Ela examinou-o atentamente por alguns minutos. Thranduil observou e esperou para ver o resultado.

Airen ergueu-se da cadeira onde estava sentada, e enrolou-se na pele do lobo. Só então asseverou:

_Esta começando a esfriar. Vai ser útil_.

Thranduil sorriu. Airen aproximou-se de Thranduil e declarou.

_Quando você for a Lórinand, Herven-nin. agradeça a Meldacar. Isso é tudo o que ele vai ter de mim._

T&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&AT&A

"_**[...]Assim começaram os Anos Escuros, que os elfos chamaram de Dias da Fuga. Nessa época, muitos dos elfos da Terra-média fugiram para Lindon e, dali cruzaram os mares para nunca mais retornar; e muitos foram destruidos por Sauron e seus servos.[...] O Silmarillion P369**_

_**3429**_

_**GONDOR, MINAS ITHIL**_

_**ANÁRION**_

Os campos de Gondor, eram um lugar extremamente fértil. Dezenas de família viviam em vilas, cidades e fazendas. Os campos lavrados desciam até o rio Anduin. As fazendas eram grandes com fornos, silos para armazenagem de grãos. Lebbenin era a area mais povoada ali.

Então pareceu absolutamente certo que Isildur e Anárion também vivessem naquela região. Os filhos de Elendil estabeleceram-se nas fortalezas que foram construidas nas margens do rio Anduin. Minas Ithil, também conhecida como torre da lua, que era situada no flanco oriental, do alto das Ephel Duath, eles tinham por tarefa vigiar Mordor e Minas Arnor, chamada de Torre do sol no flanco ocidental. E entre as duas torres fora construida Osgiliath.

Durante o dia a cidade de Minas Ithil, era vista ao longe, devido a ser totalmente feita em pedra branca. Estava ali para dizer ao Inimigo que este não estava esquecido. A cidade crescera. A poulação de Gondor aumentava e parecia haver paz. Mas era apenas uma calma aparente. Do alto da torre de vigia, era possível ver a fumaça que se elevava de Mordor, indicando que o Inimigo estava ali e ativo.

No dia anterior chovera durante toda a manhã e a tarde. Na rua principal da cidade o movimento fora o mesmo durante todo o dia. As pessoas iam e vinham de seus afazeres. Entravam e saíam do comércio. Tavernas serviam bebida e comida. A chuva não era desculpa para a vida não seguir normalmente. As pedras do calçamento ficavam mais escorregadias.

O céu estava cerrado. As nuvens altas e cinzentas prenunciavam uma verdadeira tempestade. Nao havia lua no ceu. Nem as estrelas estavam ali para iluminar a noite. Contudo naquela noite em especial, os sentinelas praticamente, não viram os invasores chegarem.

Nesta noite Anárion não conseguia dormir. Ele tentara é verdade. Mas acabara por senta-se diante da lareria e observava o fogo crepitar. Então ele ficou a espera. Do que ele não sabia. Entretanto o sono não vinha a ele.

Quando Anárion ouviu soar o alarme ele soube exatamente porque não conseguia dormir. Era o inimigo novamente. Aquele que obrigara sua família a fugir de Numenor em barcos. Aquele que fora o responsavel pela destruição da terra onde nascera.

A cota de malha pesada, de elos entrelaçados deveria ser suficiente para protegê-lo. Ele pôs o elmo, ajustou as grevas e por fim pôs uma capa de preta. Os homens o esperavam quando Anarion assomou a muralha da cidade. Anarion imediatamente começou a dispor os homens.

_Não quero prisioneiros orcs. Quero prisioneiros humanos. Entenderam?_

Os homens assentiram. A cavalaria pronta a frente, seria a primeira a entrar em combate. Logo em seguida vinham os demais soldados a pé. Por ultimo os arqueiros em posição na muralha da cidade.

Ouviu-se o som de um trompa. E puderam ver uma luminosidade ainda que pequena, que indicava que o inimigo se aproximava. Havia orcs e lobos. Eram orcs maiores e mais inteligentes do que se estavam acostumados a combater. Anárion estava estupefato. Depois de algum tempo, ele assumiu seu lugar no centro da formação, um dos poucos homens montados ali entre os que portavam espada e escudo.

Olhando para as muralhas, Anarion ergueu a mão e a baixou de repente, e milhares de flechas foram lançadas ao mesmo tempo. Ele nunca deixava de se maravilhar com a pontaria dos homens que treinavam essa arte. E o efeito fora como esperado. Vários soldados dos inimigos caíram ao solo.

Anárion olhou ao seu lado e assentiu com a cabeça para os soldados montados ali.

_Ataquem!_

Os cavaleiros sairam em disparada, os cavalos bufando e batendo os cascos. Era uma questão de minutos até os dois grupos se chocarem. Cavalos de guerra. Exatamente como Anárion temia. Eram animais treinados para combate. Eles mordiam. Arrancavam pedaços. Do alto os cavaleiros também tinham mais chance contra os que estavam a pé. Cabeças eram decepadas.

_Ataquem!_ Outra carga de cavalaria. Novo choque.

_Ataquem!_ Comandou Anárion sendo que agora ele, estava entre os cavaleiros. Ele combatia com os soldados, não conseguia se ver em outra posição. Uma nova ordem e o centro do exercito avançou. Ele foi com os homens armados de espadas e machados, as armas erguidas para matar enquanto corriam e cavalgavam o mais rapido possível.

O choque de espadas forçou Anárion a frear sua montaria. O orc em questão era grande, forte. Os dois se encararam. A criatura investiu e conseguiu quebrar a ponta da espada de Anárion, que então atirou-a para longe e lançou-se sobre a criatura em questão. Era um movimento completamente arriscado uma vez que só lhe restava uma espada curta que ele rapidamente desembainhara.

Ele não viu de onde veio, a ajuda, mas uma lança perfurou a criatura, ele ouviu um som estrangulado, enquanto a criatura morria. Entretanto não havia tempo para comemorações. Eram muitos orcs a combater. O som caracteristico de metal contra metal era o que se ouvia. Um campo de batalha não é algo agradável. Pisa-se nos companheiros mortos, bem como inimigos. Há sangue, fezes, urina. O barulho é constante. Os gemidos dos que agonizam. Não era nada bonito.

O tempo passava e para desespero de Anárion o inimigo não parecia diminuir, o que constituia em grande risco para ele. Tudo o que ele e Isildur planejaram para aquele combate até então estava sendo inutil. Anarion percebeu estupefato que a infantaria estava parada, cercada pelo inimigo. Que infelizmente estava em maior numero. Ele calculava uns 8 mil. Eles iam tomar a cidade a qualquer momento. Anarion percebera seu erro. O inimigo deixara que ele tivesse a impressão de que estava ganhando, quando o cercara totalmente. Olhando ao redor ele percebeu que estava cercado por todos os lados exceto um. E era por esse lado que infelizmente eles teriam de fugir ou morreriam.

Havia uma linha a frente formada por humanos altos, de barba preta e grossa. Portavam espadas curvas e mortais e abatiam, essa era a palavra abatiam qualquer um que se aproximasse deles. Atrás deles orcs com grandes lanças esperavam a vez de combater. Um homem se adiantou. Era muito musculoso e tinha barba preta e grossa. Trazia uma tocha na mão. Tinha o peito sujo de sangue e um brilho de odio em seus olhos. Anarion viu quando ele agarrou um dos seus soldados pela garganta, com a mão esquerda, e puxou-o. O soldado teve uma morte rápida e limpa.

Anárion observou que seus homens morriam como moscas. Outros do seu séquito jaziam ali perto, alguns amontoados, uns sobre os outros, todos igualmente__quietos. Homens bons e orgulhosos assassinados às dezenas. A cidade em chamas, sinalizava que o Inimigo estava ali e disposto a liquidar com todos os homens.

Ele tinha de recuar e deixar a cidade para o inimigo. Não havia outra alternativa. Anário olhou para os que o acompanharam e disse:

_Corram! Salvem suas vidas_. Olhou em volta, os demais assentiram e largaram as armas.

Gritos de triunfo da parte dos homens que combatiam pelo senhor do escuro soaram. Minas Ithil caira. Os primeiros raios da alvorada começavam a iluminar o lugar.

_**A SER CONTINUADO...**_


	16. Chapter 16

TÍTULO:** O NASCIMENTO DE UM REI**

AUTORA: Reggie_Jolie

CASANDO: Thranduil/(OC)

CENSURA: R

GENERO:Drama/Romance

BETA:

AVISOS: violência.

_**DISCLAIMER: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J. R.R. TOLKIEN, e, bem, essa é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão brilhantes e fascinantes. Apesar disso os personagens originais (OC), e outros são meus e não podem ser usados sem autorização.**_

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **Os personagens abaixo pertencem a Tolkien, a descrição é somente para lembrar quem são e sua participação nessa fanfic.

_**Amdír/Malgalad. Rei de Lórien, até Batalha de Dargolad. Como Tolkien diz no Contos Inacabados que Oropher lutou ao lado dele, me pareceu plausível que Thranduil se sentisse mais a vontade em Lórinand, do que em Imladris.**_

SUMÁRIO: A cidade de Osgiliath é atacada. Isildur vai para Imladris. Ocorre o primeiro Conselho Branco. Os Elfos (Sindar e Silvan) partem para a guerra.

**CRONOLOGIA RESUMIDA **

**2 ERA**

**3299**

Nascimento do filho de Isildur, Elendur em Numenor.

**3339**  
Nascimento do filho de Isildur, Aratan, em Numenor

**3379**  
Nascimento do filho de Isildur, Ciryon, em Númenor

**3429**

Fumaça sobe da Montanha da Perdição. Sauron toma Minas Ithil e queima a Árvore Branca. Anárion continua a defender Gondor enquanto Isildur segue ao norte para Arnor.

**3430**  
Elendil e Gil-galad formam a Última Aliança para se opor a Sauron. Nascimento do filho de Isildur, Valandil, em Arnor.

**3431**  
O exército da Última Aliança se reúne em Valfenda.

_**CAP. 16. FOGO E CINZAS. PARTE II**_

_**OSGILIATH**_

Era madrugada, quando Anárion e alguns soldados sobreviventes ao ataque a Minas Ithil entraram em barcos. Os barcos não eram grandes, e os soldados moviam os remos num ritmo forte, buscando manter-se a salvo de qualquer flecha inimiga. Estavam vivos. Contudo eram fugitivos, perderam a cidade de Minas Ithil para o inimigo dos homens e necessitavam chegar a Osgiliath o quanto antes.

O único som que se ouvia eram dos remos tocando a água e impelindo os barcos a frente. E assim foi durante toda a madrugada. Viram o nascer do sol. O sol já estava alto e reluzia sobre a cidade. Via-se movimento na ponte de pedra, repleta de casas e torres. Os barcos passaram por debaixo da ponte dirigindo-se ao cais na margem do Anduin. O fundo do barco raspou o chão do rio e a lateral fez barulho ao deslizar pelo molhe de pedras. Um dos homens jogou uma corda, outro que se encontrava no ancoradouro a segurou, amarrando o barco. Anárion ergueu-se e subiu os degraus que o levavam para o alto. Os homens o seguiam. Todos ainda estavam com as vestes da batalha, a cabeça protegida com os capacetes pontudos, que exibiam asas nas laterais, uma capa cinzenta sobre os ombros escondia um pouco a cota de malha. A distância e a luz solar os protegiam dos orcs, que lutavam a noite.

Era ali na cidade de Osgiliath que, Isildur e Anárion, organizariam a defesa contra o inimigo.

A grande abóbada da Cúpula das Estrelas brilhava ao sol, era ali que estava Isildur, e era para lá que Anárion se dirigia. Velas brancas e grossas postas em candelabros na parede iluminavam o ambiente. Os dois irmãos rumaram para a sala onde estava uma das palantír (a Pedra de Osgiliath) e de lá começaram a traçar uma estratégia para a defesa dessa cidade.

_Pode-se fechar as entradas da cidade, que conduzem a ponte principal._afirmou Isildur

_Sim. Mas e o cais? Eles virão pelo rio com certeza._ Insistiu Anárion

_Então precisamos estabelecer a defesa a partir deles._ Respondeu Isildur

Os irmãos começaram a discutir o que fazer, eles não tinham tempo para lamentar. Era imperativo que Osgiliath resistisse. A primeira coisa fora colocar grandes tachos na Ponte de Osgiliath, grandes vasilhas que cuspiam óleo quente em pilares na entrada e ao longo de todo o seu comprimento. Aquilo atrasaria e muito os atacantes. A ponte era larga, porém a maior parte da largura era tomada por construções ao longo de cada beirada. Então o número de soldados que poderiam passar por ela era reduzido. Se eles não podiam enchê-la de soldados, o inimigo também não teria espaço ali. Os molhes e a margem do rio era onde aconteceria toda a batalha.

_E sua família?_ _Seus filhos, sua esposa? _Indagou Anarion.

_Elendur, Arathan e Cyrion. Vou enviá-los para nosso pai. Mara sabe que irá para onde eu decidir e meus filhos também. Não creio que há muito o que eles discutirem. Mara é uma mulher e esposa. Nós homens decidimos o destino deles. _Isildur respondeu

Anárion permaneceu em silêncio. Não havia motivo para quebrá-lo.

_Seu próprio filho?_ Indagou Isildur

_Ficará aqui comigo. Eu só tenho a ele._

Isildur lembrou-se de que Edith, morrera ao dar a luz ao menino. Desde então Anárion vivia só com o filho_._

_Não o enviarei nessa longa jornada. E assim encerraram aquela conversa._

_**DIAS DEPOIS**_

Os irmãos, Isildur e Anarion, estavam no Grande Mercado. Cavalos foram tirados de suas baias e esfregados; cães latiam e brigavam entre si, soldados acompanhavam seus senhores para onde eles fossem.

Estavam no chamado Grande Bazar. Homens, mulheres, crianças, velhos era como um formigueiro humano. Eram agricultores, os trabalhadores que serviam na Cúpula das Estrelas, os ferreiros, ceramistas e outros artesãos, comerciantes de vinhos e mercadores de tecidos, ansiosos para vender suas mercadorias.

O calor do sol subia pelas pedras, aquela parte da cidade não estava tão perto do rio assim, portanto era mais quente. Barracas cobertas repletas de gêneros alimentícios, temperos e outras coisas atraíam a todos. Aquela era uma área rica além do que era a porta de entrada para toda a região. Conquistar aquela cidade seria de grande importância para o inimigo

_Vi homens com arco e flecha hoje indo em direção ao cais_.falou Anarion.

_Sim. Insisto que devemos manter o cais vigiado. _Replicou Isildur

_É uma boa estratégia_

Então começou a soprar um vento e logo as nuvens assomaram no horizonte.

_Vai chover. _Disse Anárion

_Sorte que o Bazar é coberto. Ou todas essas pessoas perderiam seu dia de trabalho._ garantiu Isildur

A tarefa de ambos era ingrata. Deveriam estar alertas para um ataque que não sabiam quando aconteceriam.E precisavam inspirar força e coragem em todos ali. Logo a chuva despencou sobre a cidade. Os irmãos continuaram a andar pelo Grande Mercado. Cumprimentavam a todos sem distinção. Ouviam as pessoas que se aproximavam.

Algum tempo depois a chuva começou a amainar, embora trovões retumbassem perto e nuvens escuras ainda corressem no céu.

_Bom. O tempo vai ficar assim o dia inteiro._ Asseverou Isildur

Vamos embora.

_**DIAS DEPOIS**_

_Senhor. Inimigos no cais._ O soldado chamado Eldred falou.

Era cedo. O dia mal amanhecera, quando dois soldados, Eldred e Edmo, adentraram na Cúpula das estrelas. Anárion seguiu os soldados precisando ver de perto o contingente inimigo que enfrentaria dessa vez.

Como havia chovido na noite anterior o chão perto do cais, que era onde esperavam a incursão do inimigo, era um monte de lama. Estava a menos de 100 metros dos inimigos que o aguardavam. Olhando para cima Anárion viu os arqueiros posicionados como ele e Isildur haviam combinado.

A um gesto seu, as flechas voaram. Eram como uma chuva. E como a chuva elas atingiram seu alvo. Anárion quedou-se observando os soldados em silêncio. Eram bons homens, jovens e musculosos, rijos por passarem dias na sela, pelas batalhas e torneios combatidos. Todos ali tinha um único objetivo. Permanecerm vivos. Mais duas cargas de flechas e uma espécie de alivio começou a brotar no coração dele, e rapidamente ele o reprimiu. Aquele era apenas o começo, não era momento para sentir-se aliviado. Não ainda. Aquele não era o grosso das tropas inimigas, eram apenas batedores destinados a dar noticias sobre a cidade.

Com um gesto Anárion chamou um dos soldados que estava ali próximo.

_Quero um prisioneiro vivo_. _Matem os demais_. Disse Anárion.

_Sim senhor,_ Respondeu Aethel.

_Balion, avançar_! — vociferou Anárion, sentindo o cavalo enorme se curvar debaixo dele em resposta. O irmão levara muito tempo treinando aquele animal. Ele não precisava estar ali, mas ele queria. Anárion sentiu quando o animal levantou a pata traseira chutando um inimigo e sorriu internamente. Seu irmão fizera um excelente trabalho com Balion.

_Calma rapaz_. Ele instou o animal, e percebeu que esse na realidade desejava empinar e chutar mais algué -se nos estribos para ficar mais alto enquanto girava com toda a força em resposta. Gritou de triunfo quando a espada pesada abriu um grande corte, não era um ferimento fatal, mas era o suficiente para que outro soldado terminasse o serviço.

Os homens ao seu redor atacavam com vigor selvagem, amassando e arranhando sua armadura, tentando quebrar as articulações metálicas ou ferir e rasgar Balion para que a queda do animal o derrubasse. Anárion percebeu que se tornara um alvo ali. E isso era perigoso e inútil. Não deveria perecer logo no primeiro ataque. Maldizendo a própria tolice ele fez o cavalo recurar. O animal obedeceu esmagando dois homens no processo.

_Anárion! _

Ele ouviu seu nome ser chamado e ao voltar-se na direção do som, viu um corpulento cavaleiro inimigo se aproximando com uma espada curva na mão, rompendo o bloqueio. Aethel esporeou seu cavalo, erguendo a espada. O soldado buscava trespassar Anárion, evitando os que ficavam a sua frente, quando a espada de Aethel o atingiu. O inimigo imediatamente voltou sua ira para Aethel, derrubando-o. Os dois caíram sobre o solo, uma mistura de lama e sangue. O homem caiu sobre ele, e assim que sentiu apoio abaixo, Aethel girou o corpo, derrubando o atacante e erguendo-se. A primeira coisa que viu foi a ponta afiada de uma lança. Não sabia de onde vinha e não importava. Apanhou-a e enfiou-a nas costas do inimigo com tanta força que quebrou a madeira. O homem caiu com o rosto no chão. Estava morto.

Quando o ataque findou, ele contemplou seus soldados, em ação. Pareciam cansados, sujos e maltrapilhos, abatidos ao peso das armas e armaduras. Logo dois soldados traziam-lhe o prisioneiro pedido. Eram dois homens alto, moreno, de cabeça raspada com brincos nas orelhas Um deles tinha uma cicatriz clara ao lado da boca dele, o brilho intenso dos olhos escuros. O outro tinha um nariz torto, como se tivesse sido quebrado antes. E mais uma vez Anarion não espantou-se de que havia homens servindo ao inimigo.

Os prisioneiro foram postos de joelhos diante dele. O que iria fazer não era nada bonito. Contudo era necessário.

_De onde vocês vem? _Perguntou Anárion

Os cativos nada responderam

A um gesto seu, o soldado chamado Edred, acertou a cabeça do cativo com o cabo da espada. O oponente balançou. Sangue espirrou. Em pouco tempo, seu olho esquerdo era uma massa de sangue, o rosto inchado.

Uma pequena comoção entre os soldados fez Anarion voltar-se em direção ao som e viu seu irmão aproximar-se.

Isildur e Anarion entreolharam-se.

Edred se adiantou sem qualquer aviso. Com um movimento cruel, girou a espada, cortando a garganta do homem mais próximo. O sujeito tentou segurar o pescoço com as mãos, subitamente engasgando no próprio sangue enquanto caía no solo.

Decidindo que já era suficiente Anarion adiantou-se.

_Basta._

Os soldados afastaram-se.

_Onde está seu senhor? Anarion voltou a inquirir._

_Quando vocês atacarão a cidade?_

O homem não respondeu nada. Havia lama do rio que ressecara em seu corpo. Parte dela havia caido e dava-lhe a aparencia de listras. O queixo inchado, um galo na têmpora chamava atenção.

_Sabe que na hora que eu sair daqui, eles vão continuar e você vai morrer. Insiste em ficar calado? Podemos ser misericordiosos com você. Facilite nosso trabalho_. insistiu Anarion.

O prisioneiro nada respondeu.

A um sinal de Anarion um novo golpe agora na mão do prisioneiro. Logo ela estava quebrada. Edred se ajoelhou ao lado do prisioneiro, olhando um instante nos olhos negros.

_Senhor? _Indagou Edred.

_Mate-o. É inutil mantê-lo vivo. Não vamos conseguir informação alguma._Disse Anárion.

Como esperado, em cinco dias ouviram o som de trompas que anunciavam a chegada do inimigo. Vinham pelo rio. Traziam tochas acesas e ateavam fogo por onde passavam. Do alto da ponte Anárion, olhava uma cidade iluminada por pontos de fogo. O amarelo e o laranja tremeluzentes marcavam o lugar onde estava o inimigo e era para lá que eles deveriam ir.

O cidade foi sitiada. Durante toda a primeira noite, os arqueiros revidaram, com seus arcos de longo alcance; piche e óleo fervente foram despejados pela ponte abaixo. Os atacantes não esmoreceram, provocando incêndios em toda a cidade, nas estruturas de madeira. A ponte de pedra e o cais resistiam.

Pela manhã Isildur e sua família navegaram, pelo Anduin, indo ao encontro do rei Elendil, deixando Anárion, para defender o reino.

Ao redor deles as terras pareciam devastadas. Cabanas queimadas, cercas derrubadas e jardins pisoteados. E para a infelicidade de Anárion e dos que ficaram ali, chegaram reforços. Os numenorianos negros, que culpavam os homens de Gondor pela morte de Ar-Pharazon e pelo Akallabeth, vieram em grande contingente.

O cerco de Osgiliath durou cinco anos no total.

**_A SER CONTINUADO..._**

OBS: Os filhos de Isildur, _Elendur, Arathan e Cyrion_ permanceram em guarda na passagem de Cirith Duath e não participam do cerco da Barad-dur. O filho mais novo de Isildur, Valandil. Nasceu em Imladris 3430 da segunda era.

Tolkien não nomeou a esposa de Isildur tampouco a de Anárion. Eu optei por escolher os nomes que achei mais adequados aos personagens.


	17. Chapter 17

TÍTULO:** O NASCIMENTO DE UM REI**

AUTORA: Reggie_Jolie

CASANDO: Thranduil/(OC)

CENSURA: R

GENERO:Drama/Romance

BETA:

AVISOS: violência.

_**DISCLAIMER: Nenhum dos personagens me pertence. Todos vieram da mente brilhante de J. R.R. TOLKIEN, e, bem, essa é uma forma de homenagear esse autor de histórias tão brilhantes e fascinantes. Apesar disso os personagens originais (OC), e outros são meus e não podem ser usados sem autorização.**_

SUMÁRIO:

CRONOLOGIA RESUMIDA

2 ERA

**CRONOLOGIA RESUMIDA **

**2 ERA**

**3429**

Fumaça sobe da Montanha da Perdição. Sauron toma Minas Ithil e queima a Árvore Branca. Anárion continua a defenter Gondor enquanto Isildur segue ao norte para Arnor.

**3430**  
Elendil e Gil-galad formam a Última Aliança para se opor a Sauron. Nascimento do filho de Isildur, Valandil, em Arnor.

**3431**  
O exército da Última Aliança se reúne em Valfenda.

**3434**  
O exército da Última Aliança atravessa as Montanhas Sombrias. Eles são ligados por forças de Lothlórien, liderados por Amdir e da Floresta Verde, liderados por Oropher e Anões de Khazad-dûm. Os Homens das Montanhas quebram seu juramento a Isildur por se recusar a se juntar à guerra contra Sauron nessa época. Sauron destrói a terra das Entesposas nessa época para impedir que a Última Aliança usasse suas safras.

A Guerra da Última Aliança começa. Batalha de Dagorlad. Amdir e metade de sua força são mortos. Amroth se torna o Rei de Lothlórien. Oropher é morto. Thranduil se torna Rei do Reino da Floresta. As forças de Sauron são derrotadas. Sauron é cercado em Barad-dûr.  
**  
3440**  
Anárion é morto durante o Cerco de Barad-dûr.

**3441**  
Elendil e Gil-galad derrotam Sauron, mas eles próprios são mortos. Isildur toma o Um Anel. Elrond e Cirdan aconselham Isildur a destruir o Um Anel, mas ele se recusa. O espírito de Sauron foge do seu corpo e se esconde no Leste. Minas Ithil é reivindicada por Gondor. Nessa época, Barbárvore sai em busca de Fimbrethil, mas não a encontra

**FIM DA SEGUNDA ERA**

**NOTA DA AUTORA 1:**

**PERSONAGENS IMPORTANTES. Eles pertence a Tolkien e seus herdeiros. São mencionados para esclarecer seu papel na história. Lembrando. Não ganho nada, absolutamente nada com isso.**

**Ereinion Gil-Galad**_, sexto e útimo rei dos Noldor._

**Elendil**_. Alto Rei, vivia em Anúminas no Norte, junto com os filhos, Isildur e Anárion fundou os reinos de Arnor e Gondor na Terra Média, após fugirem de Númenor, no Akalabbeth.._

**Amdír/Malgalad**_. Rei de Lórien até a batalha da última aliança_

_NOTA DA AUTORA: Nesse ponto da fanfiction, Oropher e sua família, já deixaram Amon Lanc e dirigiram-se para o norte e ocupavam as ravinas ocidentais das Emyn Duir. Conferir Contos Inacabados página 485._

**CAP 17. TEMPESTADE**

"_Elendil e seus filhos depois fundaram reinos na Terra Média; e, embora suas tradições e seus oficios não passasem de uma sombra do que havia sido antes que Sauron chegasse a Númenor, mesmo assim pareciam admiráveis aos homens selvagens do mundo. E muito se conta em outros relatos dos feitos dos herdeiros de Elendil na Era que sobreveio, bem cono de sua luta com Sauron, que ainda não terminara._**" **P 357 O Silmarillion

**3429 da Segunda Era**

**ARNOR**

**ELENDIL**

Isildur não perdera tempo ao chegar a Arnor. Fora diretamente ver o pai.

_Pai o inimigo que ocasionou a destruição de nossa terra está de volta. Annatar tomou Minas Ithil com hostes incontáveis de orcs e humanos que o seguem. Anarion ficou defendendo Osgiliath, contudo não creio que isso seja suficiente para detê-lo_. Pai essa é uma guerra como nunca se viu antes.

Elendil ouvia em silêncio e ponderava no relato que Isildur fazia. Então silenciou Isildur com um gesto da mão e disse:

_Não vamos repetir os erros do passado, quando cada reino defendeu suas fronteiras da melhor forma, mas separados fomos facilmente derrotados. Não podemos cair nesse engano_. _A morte de Celebrimbor e de todos em Eregion significou que erramos ao não nos unirmos. E esse erro não pode se repetir._

A um gesto de Elendil r um soldado se aproximou o rei falou-lhe ao ouvido e rapidamente ele saiu da sala. Para logo em seguida entrar um homem baixo, de barba e cabelos ruivos, olhos castanhos e perspicazes.

_Preciso que envie uma mensagem a Ereinion Gil-Galad, o alto rei dos Noldor, o mais rapidamente possível. _Afirmou Isildu_r_

_Será feito meu senhor. _Respondeu Angus

O rei então ditou-lhe a mensagem que foi colocada num pergaminho selada e o próprio Angus levou-a até Gil-Galdad.

_**LINDON**_

_**EREINION GIL-GALAD**_

A chegada do Mensageiro de Elendil trouxe noticias para o rei dos Noldor, contudo nada do que o rei de Arnor e Gondor escrevera, conseguira supreender Erenion Gil-Galad. Ele bem como os demais elfos, que sempre desconfiaram de Annatar estavam certos. O pedido de ajuda viera até ele, e não ficaria sem resposta.

O gabinete de Ereinion Gil-Galad era amplo, claro e simples. Rapidamente o rei, começou a escrever para todos os povos que tinham Annatar como inimigo, instando-os a se unirem contra seu inimigo comum. Com os olhos rápidos, ele percorria a mensagem que seria enviada e deu-se por satisfeito.

_**LÓRINAND**_

_**MALGALAD**_

Há alguns meses os _ellon_ trabalhavam noite e dia, armaduras, espadas, lanças, escudos e pontas de flechas. No centro da fábrica, uma grande oficina de fundição dispunha de uma seção especializada no trabalho do bronze.

A presença de Malgalad transmitia segurança e entusiasmo; verificava a qualidade das lanças, das espadas e dos escudos, passava em revista os novos recrutas, conversava tanto com os oficiais superiores quanto com os soldados. O rei dava especial atenção ao trato com os cavalos, pois da boa condição física dos animais dependeria, praticamente, a sorte da batalha. No centro de cada cavalariça construída sobre pavimentos de pedras atravessados por valas, um reservatório de água servia simultaneamente para saciar a sede dos animais e manter a limpeza.

A chegada da mensagem de Gil-Galad não o surpreendera. A surpresa em si era que era um _edain_ e não um _ellon_. Contudo ele não questionara tal fato.

_**AEGNOR, O MENSAGEIRO**_

Aegnor era mensageiro do rei e tinha orgulho de seu oficio. Jamais uma mensagem deixara de ser entregue. Não importava o quão distante fosse o destino, que estivesse chovendo ou nevando. Aegnor era escrupuloso, metódico. Contudo não era tolo. Andava armado para a própria segurança. Trazia um arco de teixo consigo, além de uma espada curta e um adaga muito bem escondida. Começara a treinar aos 7 anos. Os que não o conheciam se enganariam. Veriam apenas um mensageiro humano. E ele sabia que esse disfarçe era necessário.

Ele agradecia aos Valar por ter sido enviado antes a Málgalad, em Lórinand ou jamais teria encontrado a nova morada do rei.

_Você vai precisar de ajuda para chegar ao reino de Oropher. _Havia riso na voz de Málgalad_. Eles mudaram-se para o norte. Estão mais inacessiveis não é Meldacar?_

_Sim majestade. Depois do ataque dos gobelins, o rei achou prudente buscar mais segurança para os seus._o elfo respondeu

_E ele não está errado, face as perdas que ele sofreu. _Afirmou Málgalad

_Sugiro que você descanse e depois prossiga sua missão._

_Senhor perdoe-me. Mas a mensagem é urgente. _insistia Aegnor

_Se você for emboscado por gobelins e morto, a mensagem vai se perder. Então descanse. Pela manhã você prosseguirá viagem._

O cavalo relinchou e empinou; Aegnor, o mensageiro, acalmou-o, acariciando-lhe o pescoço, mas o animal recusou-se a avançar. Aegnor recuou, incapaz de afastar o olhar do horrível espetáculo. Quando os viu, Aegnor conteve a respiração. Estavam todos ali: velhos, homens, mulheres, crianças, bebês. Todos degolados, empilhados uns sobre os outros Como era possível ser tão cruel e massacrar assim seres humanos, deixando-os sem sepultura? _Gobelins_. Era a resposta. Ele sabia.

Havia dias de viagem a frente até chegar ao rei Oropher. Ele só esperava que as criaturas que massacraram aquela fazenda não estivessem mais por perto.

_**EMYN DUIR**_

_**OROPHER.**_

As colinas estavam iluminadas com as mais diversas cores, que iam do vermelho até o azul-claro. Estrelas principiavam a aparecer, brilhando a oeste, e os contornos da lua que iria surgir, já podiam ser pressentidos, prateando o céu. Foi essa a primeira a visão que o mensageiro de Gil-galad teve do reino de Oropher. Eles adentrou então por uma trilha em meio a carvalhos, azevinhos, pedras cobertas com líquens e musgo. Arbustos dividiam espaço com trevos e flores vermelhas cresciam sob as árvores. Parecia não haver nenhum problema ali. Era uma calma aparente e Aegnor tinha plena consciência disso.

Finalmente a convocação para a guerra chegara. Era algo que todos esperavam, entretanto secretamente Oropher se perguntava se estariam todos realmente aptos para aquela batalha.

O dia estava claro e frio. Nao havia nuvens no céu. A agitação no pátio interno era grande. Vários elfos partiriam para Imladris. Partiriam para a guerra.

O caminho por meio do mato verde escuro, era uma trilha pequena, só passavam dois cavalos por vez. Era demorado contudo o rei Oropher não estava interessado em uma estrada aplainada diretamente até seu reino. Perder os netos fora um golpe duro para o rei. Carvalhos brancos e vermelhos, faias, bétulas margeavam a trilha.

Eles teriam de seguir a trilha até a chamda velha estrada da floresta e de lá seguiriam em linha reta até Imladris por meio da Passagem Alta atravessando as Montanhas Nevoentas.

_Ora, Elendil e Gil-Galad examinaram juntos a questão, pois perceberam que Sauron se fortaleceria demais e derrotaria todos os inimigos, um a um, se eles não se unissem para enfrenta-lo. Criaram portanto aquela liga que é chamada a Ultima Aliança e marcharam para o leste para o interior da terra média, reunindo um imenso exercito de elfos e homens. E pararam algum tempo em Imladris. _P 347 O Silmarillion

_**3430 da Segunda Era**_

_**IMLADRIS**_

Para chegar até a residência de Elrond, os viajantes subiam a estada em zigue-zague. Ao chegarem ao local da abertura na montanha eles contemplaram o reino élfico de Imladris. Atravessaram a ponte de pedra sobre o Bruinen. Detiveram-se num pátio circular ao qual tiveram acesso. Dali vislumbrava-se uma grande escadaria. Ao pé dela, dois soldados, no topo da mesma mais dois soldados.

Ao voltarem-se na direção da ponte, contemplaram a pedra que fora esculpida, formando o portão pelo qual haviam acabado de passar. Era grande e alto o suficiente para que passasem a cavalo, sem que houvesse a necessidade de desmontar. Uma torre lateral servia como ponto de vigilância para todo o vale de Imladris.

_-Mae Govannen Taren (principe) Thranduil._

_-Mae Govannen (Bem vindos)._

Os viajantes foram levados através de vários corredores e finalmente instalados em aposentos preparados para eles, no andar superior no lado norte. Em alguns dias, conforme todos os convidados tivessem chegado, ocorreria o conselho de guerra.

_**A SER CONTINUADO...**_


End file.
